The Ties That Bind
by cmahorror
Summary: Sequel to Sins of the Father and the final part of the Patrick/Robin/Nikolas saga
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, I'm not going." Robin sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"But Robin, you love the races. You have since the first time I took you." Patrick sat down next to her. "Robin, we promised we'd be there."

Robin sighed. "I know but…"

"No buts." Patrick wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Our boys are counting on us to be there and we will be there."

"What if he gets hurt?" Robin looked at Patrick with such worry that all his complaints melted away. Above all else, Robin was a ferocious mother, ready to protect her children from any harm that may befall them.

He took Robin's hands in his and gently squeezed them. "I'm not going to swear to you he won't get hurt – that is always a possibility – but I can swear that he will be as protected as he can be."

Robin sighed, knowing she was going to go. Today was Mal's first race as a professional driver and Robin was a nervous wreck. She knew Mal was a talented racer and that he had the best equipment possible but she was still scared to death for her son. "I don't want to lose him."

Patrick gave her a soft kiss and hugged her tight. "You won't. Mal is an excellent driver and John has made sure that the Cassadine Industries car is the safest car on the track. He wouldn't risk his little brother's health for anything."

It had been five years since John Vine, aka Spencer Cassadine, had re-entered their lives and the couple couldn't be happier. John became another one of their children in no time, quickly earning the moniker of big brother from all them. He and Cam were now best friends and John, along with Mal and RJ, would be standing up with Cam at his and Emma's wedding in two months. The couple had gotten engaged three years ago but decided to wait until Emma was done with med school to get married. Cam had recently been promoted to detective while Emma had secured herself a residency at General Hospital working in pediatrics.

"Is mom ready to go yet?" Stephanie bounced down the stairs and smiled at her dad. "I promised Aiden we would meet him there."

The cheerful 18 year-old had been dating Cam's brother for the past couple of months. While Cam was a lot like his surrogate father, Lucky, Aiden was a duplicate of his late grandfather Luke Spencer. He loved adventure and running around like he was Indiana Jones and Patrick didn't really trust him. "Why is Aiden coming – I told you this was a family outing."

"Simple – Cam is family, Aiden is his brother, therefore Aiden is family." Stephanie smiled at her dad as he shook his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you take that job at Aunt Alexis's law firm." Alexis, Stephanie's aunt and an old friend of the Drake family, had retired years ago but her firm was still open and she had happily given her niece a job there after school and during the summer. Stephanie had recently entered the pre-law program at Port Charles University with plans to become a lawyer. She still had over six years of schooling ahead of her but no one doubted that she would succeed. She was stubborn with a love for a good argument and there was also the Scorpio family predisposition to crime solving. "We'll be leaving in just a moment. Where is your brother?"

RJ jumped down the stairs, making it down in no time flat. "I was just finishing up my paper. Between the race and the double header tomorrow I decided it might be smart to get a head start."

RJ was the star pitcher for the PCHS baseball team. Tall and lanky, like his father, he had a mean fastball but it was his academic achievements that had earned him scholarship offers from around the country. He was still weighing his options but he was a young man with a clear goal – to become the best neurosurgeon in the country, following in his father's and grandfather's footsteps. "Is mom still stalling?"

"Ha ha guys." Robin took a deep breath and stood up. "Alright - let's go cheer on your brothers."

* * *

Hours later the family stood in the garage with Mal, celebrating his 10th place finish in the race. Mal had plenty to be proud of – he had run a good, clean race and finishing in the top 10 was amazing. He had to leave tomorrow for the next race on the circuit but he was happy he was able to share his first race with his family. He walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for being here – I know it wasn't easy for you."

Robin smiled at her son as he took his elbow and leaned on her shoulder. She jokingly shrugged him off and smiled at him. "I am so proud of you and, for the record, it isn't your driving that worries me – it's the other drivers."

Mal smiled back at his mom. "I get it Mom and I love you for worrying but I'd be more worried about Steph's driving."

Stephanie turned away from her boyfriend and glared at Mal. "Not funny."

Patrick laughed as he stood by the car with John. John leaned back on the car. "So Pops, when are you going to take it for a spin?"

Patrick just shook his head. "As much as I would love to, your Mom is already having enough problems with Mal driving it. I think it would be better for the whole family if I stay out from behind the wheel. She kept her head buried in my chest for most of the race as it was."

John chuckled. "She worries too much."

"And I always will." Robin gave John a big hug and then leaned back into her husband. "I will always worry about my kids and don't you forget it."

Patrick wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "And that is one of the many reasons why we love you." He kissed the top of her head. "But let's put those worries away for a few hours and celebrate our boys success."

"Sounds great to me." She grabbed Patrick and John's hands and pulled them back to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dr. Scorpio-Drake?" Dr. Tom Hardy walked down the hallway and called out to the young resident. "I was wondering if you would like to scrub in on a surgery being done in the morning?"

"Depends on who the surgeon is – I just don't want anyone to think I am getting preferential treatment in observing my dad's surgeries." Emma had worked very hard to prove herself all through college and medical school. She has graduated Summa Cum Laude from Port Charles University and graduated with honors from the PCU Medical School. There had been a fierce competition among the PCU students to get a residency at General Hospital and Emma was thrilled to be one of the ones chosen but it was important to her that she got the residency based on her own merits and not who her parents were.

"Your father is the surgeon however it is one of Dr. Statler's patients – a 10 year old with an afrontal tumor." Dr. Rosa Statler was the pediatrician in charge of Emma's residency. "She requested that you scrub in. If you are not comfortable doing this, I understand but I would be lying if I said I didn't think this was an excellent opportunity for you." One of the things that most impressed Tom during Emma's interview was her integrity and her determination to prove that she was an excellent physician on her own and had no intention of leaning on her parents to further her own career.

"In that case – I will be there. What time is the surgery?" Emma was secretly excited to get to see her dad in action. She had observed dozens of surgeries but never one of his.

"10 am. Dr. Statler said for you to meet with her in her office at 9 to go over the chart."

"Sounds great. Is my mom assisting?" She had seen her parents collaborate many times on cases but never in the operating room and she was curious about how they worked together in the OR.

"Yes and she will be working with Dr. Statler on the drug protocol following the surgery. I expect that you will be asked to join in on those meetings as well. Are you sure this isn't an issue? Would you prefer to wait until you have had more time to acclimate to GH before we throw you into a case with your parents?" Tom had read Emma's transcripts and seen her interact with patients. She had her mother's bedside manner and brilliance with her father's steady hands and just a touch of his confidence. Emma could have easily become a surgeon but her temperament seemed custom made for pediatrics. She was a brilliant woman with a great future in medicine and he hoped to keep her at GH for a long time after her residency which is why he wanted to make sure she was comfortable working with her parents as peers.

"I'm a professional. Right now I know I will just observe and discuss what I see and learn with Dr. Statler. Both of my parents are leaders in their fields and I respect and admire them as doctors. It may take a little getting used to for all three of us to treat each other as colleagues and not family but I have no doubts we can do it." Emma smiled at the doctor. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a celebration to attend."

"That's right – Mal's first race was today. How did he do?" Tom wasn't a race fan but he knew it was big in the Drake family. They were the only family he knew who had a Daytona 500 party instead of one for the Super Bowl.

"10th place!" Emma practically squealed with excitement at her brother's accomplishment and noticed Tom looking at her strangely. "You know nothing about racing I take it." Tom shook his head laughing so Emma explained. "This was his first race so just to finish would have been considered a victory but to finish in the top 10 – that is amazing. I am so proud of him, RJ and John. My brothers are something else."

"Yes they are – so why didn't you take today off to go to the race?"

"Because I am using all my time off for my honeymoon." Emma stopped in front of the locker room. "Mal understood and he texted me a little bit ago to tell me they had moved the celebration back my parents house and he had a glass of champagne with my name on it waiting for me."

"He isn't 21 yet." Tom was teasing her just a little bit.

"That's why the champagne is for me – I'm sure he is indulging in Dr. Pepper with Steph, Aiden and RJ. Which reminds me – RJ wants to know if you are still coming to the game tomorrow?" Tom was an avid fan of the PCHS baseball team and rarely missed a game. "He's gotten even more scholarship offers since he was awarded a gold medal at the International Biology Olympiad. One was from your alma mater and he wanted your opinion on the school."

On a whim, RJ had applied to participate in the USA Biology Olympiad. Over 10,000 high school students applied. There were a series of exams administered by Purdue University and only the top twenty students were chosen. To no one's surprise, RJ was one of them. Tom was more than happy to help. "Of course I will – I'm hoping to have all Scorpio-Drakes on staff here before I retire."

"Be careful what you wish for Dr. Hardy." Emma laughed and began to push on the locker room door. "I've got to go but I will see you tomorrow. Have a great night."

"You too Emma and tell Mal congratulations for me." Tom headed down the hall as Emma went into the locker room to change. Minutes later she headed out to her car and home to her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look who I found!" Emma walked in the door dragging Jason behind her. "Uncle Jason was lurking in the driveway."

Jason laughed. "I wasn't lurking, I was checking out the new car. I've been looking at something similar and I knew Patrick wouldn't mind." He walked over to Mal and gave him a high five. "Great job today! I'm sorry I couldn't make it back in time for your race but I will definitely be at the next one."

"I understand – did you get Danny all set up?" Danny was finishing his senior year of college in Madrid. Jason had gone with Sam to help set up Danny at his apartment.

"Yep and now my wife, mother-in-law and sister-in-laws are living it up in Paris." Sam, Alexis, Molly and Kristina had decided to take a girls-only trip to Paris and while Jason headed home. "I am on my own living the bachelor life."

Robin laughed as she and Patrick walked up to Emma and the men. "Really? Because Sam made it clear that we were to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't get into any trouble while she was gone."

"Trouble? Me? I'm as innocent as a choir boy." Jason gave Robin his best innocent look but it didn't work.

"Please – I have known you almost my whole life. Try that line on someone else." Robin gave Jason a quick hug and then leaned back into her husband. "Besides, aren't you going to be busy working with John on the fundraiser for the new pediatric wing? Maybe Emma could help."

Emma shook her head at her mom. "I am planning a wedding mom, remember?"

"Your Aunt Maxie has your wedding ready to go. All you and Cam have to do is show up." Robin was thrilled when Maxie volunteered to plan Emma's wedding just like she had planned all three of Patrick and Robin's. "At least she doesn't have to worry about you going into labor at the altar."

Emma and Robin laughed but Patrick tensed up. He loved Cam and was happy that his daughter was marrying him but grandchildren? "Right Emma?"

Emma and Robin started laughing even harder. She finally answered her dad. "Right Dad. We are going to wait until at least after I finish my residency to even think about children. Besides, I kind of want to enjoy just being married for a little while before adding kids to the mix – no offense."

Emma knew her parents love story almost by heart, the ups and downs, the heartaches and the joys. She hoped and prayed that hers and Cam's love story was less chaotic but just as enduring. Cam walked over and gave Emma a quick kiss hello. "How was work?"

"Great, in fact," Emma smiled at her parents, "I'm observing a very important surgery tomorrow."

Robin caught on to what Emma was saying right away. "Really?"

"What?" Patrick wasn't quite on the same page and his wife and daughter. Suddenly it hit him. "My surgery?"

"Yes. Dr. Statler thinks this is a great opportunity for me to see one of the best surgical teams in the nation in action." Emma watched her dad carefully as she gave him the news.

"That's great. Pay attention and I know you will learn a lot." Patrick pulled away from Robin and looked at Jason. "Ready for a beer?"

Jason nodded his head and then shot a confused glance Robin's way. Patrick's reaction was not what anyone had expected. "Sure – Cam, you want one?"

Cam wrapped his arms around Emma and shook his head. "No, I have to work tonight but thank you for asking."

Patrick was already heading to the kitchen so Jason quickly followed him. "Okay – you want to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Emma looked at her mom after her dad left. "Mom?"

Robin took her daughters hand in hers. "Emma, I think your dad is scared that you may not like the guy you see in the OR."

"That's ridiculous – I love my dad." Emma couldn't quite understand what her mom was talking about.

Robin sighed. "You love you dad, Patrick. The man you will see tomorrow is Dr. Drake, world renowned neurosurgeon. The OR is your dad's domain and he is, uh, he is a different man in there. You're his little girl so I think he is nervous that your opinion of him might change, especially if he says something to me."

"You two banter – I'm used to it." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"It's different in the OR. Your dad respects my opinion, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he may not be especially receptive to a suggestion and the way he expresses himself," Robin struggled to find the right words, "may not seem especially kind. I have had years of experience in dealing with your father in the OR so I know not to take it personally but he would hate it if he said something that upset you."

Emma suddenly found herself feeling even more apprehensive about the surgery tomorrow than she had originally been. "Maybe I shouldn't do this. I mean if it is going to upset Dad that much…"

"It won't." Patrick had been listening to the conversation from just inside the kitchen. "Emma, you are a brilliant doctor and I am so proud of you, we both are, but your mom is right about why I reacted the way I did. I don't want you to think any less of me after you see me in the OR. That man is not the same man who played ball with you or read bedtime stories to you or…"

"Cried when Mom came home to us." Emma will always remember the day that her mom came back from the dead. Her father's tears of joy had flowed freely with the discovery that she was alive and it would have been a perfect reunion if not for the fact that he was getting married to another woman at the time. "Dad, you will always be that man to me. Nothing is ever going to change that but if I am going to work at GH than I need to know you and mom as doctors and colleagues too. I can separate out the two roles – can you?"

"I can." Patrick smiled at Emma, filling with pride. "Have you gone over the scans yet?"

"I'm meeting with Dr. Statler in the morning to review them before the procedure and I will be involved in the post-operative drug protocol sessions as well." Emma relaxed knowing that her father had faith in her abilities.

"Sounds good but enough shop talk – tonight is about Mal. Let's help your brother celebrate." Patrick handed Emma a beer and gave her a stern look. "But not too much – we need to be fresh for the surgery tomorrow, right Dr. Scorpio-Drake?"

Emma tensed up until her dad winked at her and she realized he was just giving her a hard time. She raised her bottle and clinked it with her dad's. "Right Dr. Drake."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dr. Drake – I need to talk to you." Dr. King walked up to Patrick at the nurse's desk. "We need to reschedule your HIV test since you didn't show up last week."

Dr. Richard King had recently taken over as Patrick's physician after Patrick's doctor retired. New to GH, Dr. King was a study in opposites compared to Patrick. He was the same age as Patrick but he was short and stocky with green eyes and blonde hair. Divorced years ago, he was a man who enjoyed being single and had decided that any woman in the hospital over legal age was his to flirt with.

Personally, Patrick couldn't stand the man but he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt as a physician. Dr. King came highly recommended and he was supposedly brilliant. Not as brilliant as Patrick but still a good doctor. They were scheduled to meet last week but Patrick had gotten called in to emergency surgery and hadn't gotten a new appointment scheduled yet. "I'm heading into surgery in about 30 minutes - can we do it after I finish with my patient?"

Richard pulled out his phone and quickly checked his schedule. "I blocked out this afternoon so I could work on a paper I am submitting to JAMA so come by anytime and we will get it done."

"Okay – see you this afternoon." Patrick wasn't worried about it – he had been doing these tests for years. Right now his focus was on his patient.

"You'll see who this afternoon?" Robin approached the station and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

"Me." Richard smiled at Robin. "I hope you don't mind."

Robin shook her head. "No – I will be spending this afternoon in the lab working on a grant proposal. How is the paper going?"

"Great – are you still going to be able to help me verify the data I've collected? I really think that, working together, we could create something great." Richard leaned on the counter, sliding a little closer to Robin.

Patrick shook his head. This man was seriously flirting with his wife right in front of him. "Excuse me Dr. King?"

"I'm talking about the paper of course." Richard stood back up. "And I would be more than happy to help you with your grant proposal – a little tit for tat."

Robin took one look at Patrick and knew she needed to stop Richard's flirting now. A little bit was fine but he had just crossed a line and Patrick's face spoke volumes. "Thank you but my husband has been helping me with my proposals for years and it is the best partnership I could ever hope for. I will help you with your data but Patrick is the only one who gets to work on my proposals."

She leaned up and gave Patrick a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to review the scans one last time and I will see you in the OR." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Be nice."

Robin took one last look at Richard. "Set up an appointment with my assistant and we will go over your data. Have a good day Dr. King." She gave Patrick one last smile and headed towards her office.

"You too Dr. Scorpio." Richard walked away from the nurse's desk in the opposite direction from Robin.

"That's Scorpio-Drake you ass." Patrick looked at Liz who had witnessed the whole exchange. "Liz, see if you can find me another doctor. I'm not comfortable seeing Dr. King anymore."

"Patrick, you can't possibly be jealous of him." Liz knew that Dr. King flirted with Robin but Robin was devoted to Patrick and their family.

"Liz, I don't trust him and if I don't trust him then he can't be my doctor. I'll do my blood test with him this afternoon but I want to see who else I can start seeing as soon as possible." Patrick was upset that Robin had let the man's flirting go as far as it did and he was definitely not happy that she was still going to help him with his paper after that little scene.

Liz sighed and nodded at him. "Will do. Ready for your first surgery with Emma?"

"I just hope she doesn't hate me after this. I'm not exactly the nicest guy in the OR." Patrick never wanted Emma's opinion of him to go down.

"Patrick, you are a brilliant surgeon and with that brilliance comes a certain level of confidence. Emma is an intelligent and understanding young woman who adores her father. Nothing she sees in the OR will change that." Liz smiled at Patrick. In two months they would be in-laws and both families couldn't be any happier about it. 'Aunt' Liz had been in the room with Patrick and Robin when Emma was born so she had literally known the girl her entire life. She had had no idea that when Emma was born all those years ago she would eventually become her daughter-in-law. "So let's go scrub in and treat it like any other surgery."

Patrick nodded at Liz. "You're right, at least about Emma, but I still want a new doctor."

"Okay – I will check schedules as soon as we get done in the OR and see who we can get you in to see." Liz walked out from behind the desk and stood next to her old friend. "Come on - let's show your daughter just how brilliant a team you and your wife truly make."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin walked to the sink and stood next to Patrick, getting ready for surgery. "I reviewed those scans and I think that if we move the point of entry over 1 inch…"

Patrick quickly interrupted her. "I have reviewed the scans and the entry point is exactly where I want it."

Robin sighed. He was pissed off because of what happened with Dr. King earlier. She needed to nip this in the bud before they went into surgery. "Patrick, I made it clear that I am not interested in him."

"Not clear enough and you are still helping him with his 'paper'." Patrick continued scrubbing his hands furiously under the hot water.

"I love it when you're jealous but there really is no need to be. A colleague asked for my help on a paper. A colleague that I am not the least bit attracted to. If it will make you feel better, you can come to the meeting." Robin gently kicked his leg. "So, are we good?"

Patrick shook his head and sighed. "Of course we are. What were you saying about the point of entry?"

"Well, I think that we might want to move the incision over an inch – give us a little more room away from the optical nerve." Robin and Patrick both got into their surgical gowns and gloves and walked over to the x-rays hanging on the light board. "See – you can still remove the tumor and there is less danger of damaging the nerve."

Patrick studied it and shook his head. "I would like to say you're wrong but we both know you're not. I agree, moving the incision over makes perfect sense."

Emma watched her parents in silence, observing the way they worked together. She had been worried when she first came in, it was obvious her dad was mad about something, but her mom quickly squashed the problem. Emma had met Dr. King and was utterly unimpressed with the man but hitting on her mom was just stupid. Everyone knew that Patrick and Robin Drake were completely devoted to each other.

"Dr. Scorpio-Drake – are you ready to go in?" Dr. Statler stepped up to the OR doors and Emma followed her in.

The next hour ran like clockwork as they opened up the patient's skull and began getting the patient ready for the tumor removal. Her father's precision in the OR was nothing short of amazing, not a flinch or a tremor. Her mom kept a close eye on everything going on and would occasionally give a small bit of advice which her father took. The biggest thing that struck her was that, just like at home, they were a team.

"Cous saw please Nurse Webber." Liz handed Patrick the surgical instrument and he began to gently excise the tumor in precise, small slices. He took the pieces and placed them in a steel tray – Robin was taking the tumor for a full biopsy to make sure it wasn't malignant. For the next hour, Emma watched the procedure and noted every move and decision made.

"Dr. Statler," Patrick addressed the primary doctor on the case, "the tumor has been fully excised and I am ready to close."

"Thank you Dr. Drake. I want to wait until he is in recovery before I go tell his parents the good news and I think it would be good for Dr. Scorpio-Drake, the younger of course, to see the full surgery."

Patrick took a moment to absorb that his daughter had just observed him in surgery and looked at her for the first time since they had entered the OR. Emma's eyes smiled at him from behind her surgical mask and he relaxed – she was proud of him, of both of her parents, he could see it. He gave her a little nod. "Please watch closely and, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Emma nodded in response. She moved a little closer to the table and watched her father's work closely making mental notes of things to ask in her follow up with Dr. Statler. 45 minutes later, the final suture was in place and they were ready to talk to the patient's family. Emma followed her parents and Dr. Statler out of the OR and back into the prep room. They all began removing their surgical gowns, masks and gloves and Robin was setting the tray down when the tray slipped and made a small cut on her hand. Patrick moved quickly, grabbing another pair of gloves and bandaging up the small cut before taking his and Robin's gloves and surgical garb and placing it in the biohazard bin. This one act almost broke Emma's heart.

Emma had lived with her mother's HIV status her entire life. To her, it was part of their daily routine, get up, have breakfast, mom takes her pills, etc. It never occurred to Emma when she was younger that it was anything out of the ordinary and, when she was older, her parents made sure that Emma and her siblings were well-informed about the virus and how it was transmitted. Robin always made it clear that her children shouldn't touch her if she got a cut – her fear of infecting someone was always first and foremost in her mind.

Emma saw the slight smile her mom flashed her dad after he was done. No words were spoken, it wasn't necessary, he would always take care of Robin and do everything he could to make her feel safe and special. She prayed she and Cam would be as happy and in tune with each other as her parents were.

"Emma?" Dr. Statler interrupted Emma's thoughts. "Let's go give our patient's parents the good news."

Emma smiled at her mentor and then, after a final look at her parents, followed her out to the waiting room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Patrick was going over some notes Robin had made regarding drug therapy options for one of his patients when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in."

"Dr. Drake?" Richard stuck his head in the door. "I need to speak to you please."

Patrick stood up and gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat but if this is about me being at your meeting with Robin…"

Robin and Patrick had met with Richard yesterday to go over his data for his paper. Patrick hated to admit it but the paper was brilliant and Robin's skills only helped magnify that. Richard sat down and shook his head. "No, in fact I want to apologize. I was out of line the other day. I tend to flirt around beautiful women and I crossed over a line that day. It won't happen again."

Patrick was surprised but he sat back down and nodded his head. "I accept your apology. Is that all?"

Richard began playing with a folder in his hands. "No – I wanted to go over your test results with you."

"You could have just sent them to me by email." Patrick didn't understand why this had to be done face to face.

Richard sighed and handed him the folder. "No I couldn't."

Patrick took the folder with some trepidation and opened it up. "This must be a mistake."

"I had the lab run it twice. I'm sorry Patrick, I truly am."

Patrick stood up and began pacing the room. He took a minute to read the results again but the words stayed the same – HIV positive. "I don't understand – we are always so careful and I always make sure..."

"I know this is a tremendous shock but we need to deal with it now. Because your viral load is so low there is really no way of telling when you were exposed. The good news, if you can call it that, is that your wife was the one who exposed you which means that you won't be dealing with a different strain of the virus."

Patrick turned around and glared at the man. "Good news? You call that good news?"

Richard stood up. "Patrick, I know you're upset, especially considering the impact this has on your career but…"

Patrick shook his head. "Do you think I give a damn about my career right now? Yes, I will have to pull out performing surgeries but there are plenty of other things I can do - Robin showed me that years ago. All I care about right now is Robin."

"But if you got it from your wife than you have the same strain, right?" Richard couldn't understand why Patrick was worried about this.

"Robin's biggest fear, since the day she found out that she was HIV positive, is that she might possibly pass it on to someone else. She never wanted to put anyone at risk. She makes you put gloves on for the smallest cut. Even the slightest chance of exposure is too great for her." Patrick looked at Richard. "You have met my wife – she is kind, caring and wouldn't hurt anyone. If she knew that she infected me, it would kill her."

Richard was getting a clearer picture of Patrick's fears. "Patrick, you can't hide this from her. Eventually, it will come out."

"Not yet – not until I have my treatment going and I can find the best way to tell her." Patrick paused and looked at Richard. "I know I gave you permission to tell Robin my test results but I am revoking that as of now. You do not have permission to tell Robin I am HIV positive. I will go and talk to Tom about my surgical rotation. I assume you have a protocol for me?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, I contacted a colleague and, given your nearly undetectable viral load, we have come up with a protocol. If it will help, I will arrange to get your first 30 days to you as a trial prescription. That way Robin won't know yet."

"Thank you."

"30 days Patrick. 30 days and then you have to tell Robin." Richard left the office.

Patrick walked back to the desk and sat down. He picked up a picture of Robin and him with the kids, staring at it with tears in his eyes. He wiped his tears away and pulled out his phone. He stared at it for a few minutes before finally dialing an old familiar number. "Hey little brother, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin walked into the house studying her notes for one of her patients and stumbled over something sitting by the front door. "Oh!" She looked at it and called out for her husband. "Patrick!"

Patrick ran down the stairs. "Robin, sorry, I shouldn't have left that there."

Robin picked his suitcase back up and gave him a questioning look. "I don't care that it was there, I just want to know why it was there. Are you leaving me Drake?"

Patrick took Robin's hand and led her to the couch. "I talked to Matt today and he wanted me to consult on a patient with him."

"And you need to go there to do it?" Robin wasn't sure what was going on – normally Patrick would just review the scans and make his recommendations.

"Well, I think he is feeling a little bit disconnected. Sure he has Tara and Rylee but ever since Dad died, he is missing that Drake family connection." Matt had rebuilt his life after his release from prison. He was married to a high school science teacher and, not long after they were married, they welcomed a daughter. Rylee was just a few years younger than RJ and so much like her father it was almost scary.

"So you are headed to Georgia?" Matt was now working at the very hospital Robin had found Patrick at years ago. Noah had been asked there to be Chief of Neurology and Matt joined him as one of the staff neurosurgeons. They had been there for a year when Noah died suddenly from a heart attack. Patrick was devastated but Robin had helped him and the kids through it with the grace only she had.

"Yes – I think we could use a little brother bonding time." Patrick was trying his best not to lie to her, just skirting around the truth. "I hope you aren't mad."

"Of course not." Robin studied her husband – there was something else going on, she could feel it. "Are you sure that is all that is going on? It just seems like something is bothering you."

Patrick gave her a sad smile. "It's just been a long time since I've been there and I thought I'd go and see my mom and dad while I was there."

Robin reached over and hugged him tight. "I know you miss them." She rubbed his back and sat there with him for a minute before leaning back to look at him. "When do you leave?"

"My flight takes off in 3 hours so I will be heading to the airport in just a few minutes. I'm sorry I didn't give you more notice."

Robin was shocked but took it in stride. "It's okay - I know this is important or you wouldn't be doing it. Do you want me to take you to the airport? RJ's staying at his friends house tonight." Stephanie had moved into the dorms at PCU so RJ was the only child still living at home. "I have the time."

"No – you've had a long day and I don't want our last minutes together to be sitting in a car fighting traffic." He pulled her into his arms and laid back on the couch with her. "I want it to be this."

Robin laid her head on his chest and sighed into him. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tight around him. "I'm going to miss this and you."

Patrick kissed the top of her head and squeezed her just a little tighter, fighting back the tears. "Me too."

* * *

"Hey bro!" Matt was waiting in the airport for his big brother when the plane landed. Patrick grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, finally letting himself release the tears he had been holding back.

Matt was shocked. "Patrick? Hey – what is going on?"

Matt knew something was wrong when Patrick called and asked to stay with him and Tara for a few days by himself. Patrick never went anywhere without Robin, at least not willingly. Not wanting to push the issue over the phone and always happy to see his brother, Matt had said yes immediately. Now that Patrick was here and Matt could see the state he was in, Matt was beginning to panic. Something was seriously wrong. "Is it Robin?"

"No – thank God." Patrick pulled back and wiped off his tears. "I'll tell you but I need a little time to figure it out for myself. Thank you for letting me visit."

"Hey, you are always welcome and besides, Rylee can't wait to see her Uncle Patrick." Matt looked at Patrick's small rolling suitcase. "Is that all or do we need to go to baggage claim?"

"This is it." They headed out of the airport and Patrick pulled out his phone. "Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I made it here safe and sound. I know you are busy so I will talk to you in the morning. I love you."

Matt could hear the strain in Patrick's voice. They got into the car and Matt decided to just wait for Patrick to tell him what was going on. Not wanting a quiet car ride, Matt chose a subject he knew his brother would love. "So, what was it like watching Mal in his first race?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin paced the floor of her office. "I don't understand Patrick, this was just supposed to be for a couple of days." It had been a week since Patrick had left to help Matt and Robin was starting to get worried. She had thought something was wrong before he left and now she was certain of it. "What is going on?"

Patrick cringed. He had been able to avoid talking about the real reason he was in Georgia so far but Robin wasn't buying it anymore. "This patient just needs some extra help Robin, that's all."

"Then send me the scans and I can work with you to figure something out."

Of course Robin would want to help. Patrick stared out the window of his bedroom and watched as his sister-in-law and niece played in the backyard. "I already told you, Matt and I have it figured out but I appreciate the offer."

Robin sat down on the couch in her office and shook her head. "What aren't you telling me Patrick?"

"Robin, I've got to go. I love you." Patrick hung up the phone before Robin could say another word.

"I love you…" Robin heard the dial tone of the phone and threw her phone to the couch in frustration.

"What did that phone do to you?" Robin looked up to see Richard standing there in her office.

"Nothing – just a frustrating conversation." Robin stood up and walked over to her desk. "Did you bring the final set of numbers?" Richard handed her a folder and she began going over it.

Richard had been coming by every day for the last week to go over his paper and Robin was welcoming the distraction. She missed her husband terribly and it was nice to have something to do at work to keep her mind off the fact that he wasn't there. RJ was at home with her at night and the three kids still in town had made it a point to stop by and spend time with her while Mal made nightly phone calls but she was still alone when she went to bed at night.

Robin tried to fight the loneliness by bringing home research and studying it in bed. She had filled Patrick's side of the bed up with papers and books so it wasn't empty. She slept in his old t-shirts and on his pillow so it felt like he was still close. She rested but she hadn't really slept since the night he left. Patrick was hiding something from her and, giving the lengths he was taking to hide it, Robin was scared to death of what it was.

"Robin, are you sure you're okay? I'm not trying to pry but you look exhausted."

"I just, uh, miss my husband. It's been a week and he just told me he's not sure when he'll be back." Robin felt tears coming and was surprised when Richard walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay – you can cry on my shoulder." He rubbed her back and the tears Robin had been fighting came out.

"There is something he's not telling me and I'm scared to find out what it is." Robin's body was tense and Richard sat her on the couch to try and get her to relax a little bit.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Robin pulled back and looked at Richard. "I can't believe I didn't think about this before – did something happen with Patrick's test results?"

"No, everything was fine." Richard looked away for a second. "Robin, I don't mean to be nosy but is everything okay between you two? I mean, I know you have been together for a long time but…"

He stood up and walked away. "You know what, nevermind."

Robin quickly followed him. "What? If you know something you need to tell me."

Richard sighed. "Last week I surprised him in his office with his test results, I figured he would want to review the file himself since he was looking for a new doctor. Anyway, he was on the phone when I walked in and I heard him say that this situation was nothing like what happened with Lisa."

Robin's knees gave out and Richard quickly caught her and helped her to the couch. "No, he wouldn't do that."

"Who's Lisa?" Richard took her hand and held it tight.

"No one. And Patrick wouldn't do that do me – not again." Robin took a deep breath and stood up. "Thank you for coming by. I will review the numbers and get back to you later today."

"Okay." Richard headed for the door but turned around one last time. "Robin, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Richard left and Robin sat on the couch staring at her wedding ring. "He's mistaken, I know it. You would never do that to me or our family again."

Robin took another deep breath and headed over to her desk. Opening the file, she began reviewing the numbers. Patrick would be home soon and they would get through whatever was going on with him together.

* * *

"Hey dad, been a long time." Patrick laid the flowers down on his father's grave and stood up straight. "Matt will be here in a minute but I wanted some time alone with you first. I have something I need to talk to you about. Something that I have been unable to tell anyone about but I think if I tell you, if I can finally say it out loud than I can finally begin to admit it is real and deal with it."

He knelt down and played with the grass at the grave site. "Do you remember April? She was my patient when Robin and I first got together and she had end stage AIDS. I stuck myself with a needle covered in her blood and I was exposed. Robin and I really came together over it. I finally got a clear view of what she had to deal with and I was there for her when April died and she found herself sinking into a combination of depression and survivor's guilt. And Robin, Robin was there to tell me that even if I was infected it didn't change who I am. April really is the reason I was able to stop hiding and admit what I was feeling all along – that I was in love with Robin and probably had been from the moment we met."

He stood back up and paced in a little bit. "I'm sure you are wondering what this is all about. I mean, Robin and I have been happy for so many years and she is still healthy but I got some news that will devastate her and I don't know how to tell her." Patrick felt the tears flow down his face as he finally said the words he had avoiding. "How do I tell Robin that I am HIV positive and she infected me?"

"You just tell her." Matt walked up and put his arm around Patrick's shoulder. Everything made sense now. "It's going to be hard and she is going to be upset but we will get through it together."

Patrick shook his head. "Matt, your life is here."

"I received a call from Tom Hardy earlier this week – he was offering me a job at General Hospital. He knows about your status I take it?"

Patrick sighed. "I gave him my file and had him pull me from rotation. He is going to have me start as the new administrative head of neurology when I get back, a lot of paperwork and consults but I won't be performing any surgeries." He looked at Matt. "Are you going to take it?"

"Tara and I talked about it and I report to GH next week. Tara and Rylee are going to finish out the school year and then join me in a couple of months, just in time for Emma's wedding." Matt rubbed Patrick's shoulders. "I think it's time we both head home Patrick."

Patrick nodded and smiled at his brother. Matt was right – no matter how terrible the situation, he and Robin had always gotten through it together and this would be no different. "Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ugh!" Robin hit the delete key and erased the last few lines that she had written. She was having a terrible time writing her grant proposal – she couldn't seem to put together a cohesive statement to save her life.

She knew what the problem was – Patrick. Even since her conversation with Richard a few days ago she had been trying to get Patrick to talk to her but he wasn't answering his phone. She had called Matt who assured her that Patrick was staying at the house and they were discussing someone's treatment and that had reassured her a little bit. Matt would never cover for Patrick if he were cheating on her.

"Dr Scorpio?" Richard poked his head in the door and smiled at her. "Glad to see I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil."

"Well, my son is at his friend's house for the night – some kind of marathon gaming session and Patrick is still working with his brother in Georgia so I thought I would get some work done on the grant proposal." Robin turned back to the computer and sighed. "Not that I'm getting anywhere. What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for word on my paper and I just got it." He pulled out a bottle of champagne from behind his back and smiled. "They are publishing it and I thought you deserved to celebrate with me. Care for a drink?"

Robin shook her head. The truth was that she wasn't getting anywhere with the paper or Patrick so maybe a break was just what she needed. "Just one and then I need to get headed home."

Richard poured the champagne and was getting ready to make a toast when Robin's phone rang. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked out the door into the hall. "Hello?"

"Hey Robin, I was wondering when I was picking you up?" Jason had insisted on taking Robin to and from work while Patrick was gone – Patrick had asked him to.

"I'm ready to go when you are so whenever you get here we'll head out." Robin had agreed to one drink but she was more than ready to head home after that.

"Alright – I'll meet you in your office in about 15 minutes."

Jason hung up and Robin walked back into her office, sitting down on the couch next to Richard. He handed her a glass and raised his. "To a wonderful working relationship."

"Cheers." Robin clinked her glass with hers and took a sip. "I better be careful – I don't drink very often."

Richard laughed. "Well don't worry, you're safe with me. Have you talked to Patrick lately?"

"We keep missing each other but, hopefully, he will be home by this weekend." Robin really didn't want to discuss he husband with him so she took another drink of her champagne. "When are they publishing the paper?"

"Three months." He talked for a little bit about the paper while Robin finished her glass of champagne. "They want to double check a few of the figures but they were very impressed that you consulted with me on the case. You are a very special woman Robin." Richard finished talking about the paper and scooted a little closer to her. "I hope your husband knows how lucky he is to have you in his life."

"Trust me, he does." Robin shook her head and set down her glass.

Richard moved a little bit closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She gave a little laugh. "I uh, I just think the champagne is getting to me a little bit. I told you I really don't drink."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He reached up and put his hand to her face. Robin quickly jumped up off the couch and knocked over the small table her glass was sitting on.

Suddenly the door to her office flew open and Jason came running in. "Robin? Are you okay?"

Richard quickly stood up while Robin stumbled over to Jason. "Yes, I had a little champagne to help Richard celebrate his paper being published and I think it just went to my head."

"Do you need a ride home Robin?" Richard reached for her.

Jason quickly cut the man off. "I'm taking her home Dr. King but I'm sure Robin and her husband both appreciate your concern."

"Of course Mr. Quartermaine. Good night Robin." Richard quickly left the room

Jason watched the man leave and then helped Robin back to the couch. "Hey, are you okay?"

Robin nodded her head. "I think so. There is a bottle of water on my desk, could you hand it to me?"

Jason got the water and watched as Robin drank it all in just a few large gulps. "Robin, I know RJ isn't home so I am going to take you home to stay with me at the mansion tonight so I can keep an eye on you, ok?"

Robin's head drooped a little bit but she managed to get a few words out. "Okay. Who knew I was such a lightweight?"

Jason picked her up, carried her out the door and straight to the elevator. "I didn't think you were but maybe that was a little stronger than what you were used to drinking."

He was about to hit the garage button on the elevator when Jason looked down at Robin and noticed she was passed out cold. "Robin?"

Jason worried when she didn't respond so he hit the 1st floor instead. Holding Robin carefully, he managed to get his phone out of his pocket and made a call. "Damn it! Patrick – something is wrong with Robin, I'm taking her to the ER. Call me as soon as you get this message."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin opened her eyes and shut them again, trying to focus on where she was. She brought her left hand up to her face and felt a tug. Opening her eyes again, she finally noticed the IV stuck in the top of her hand. She looked around the room and smiled at the sleeping figure sitting by her bed. "Patrick."

Patrick's eyes flew open and he quickly sat down next to her on the bed. "Hey sleeping beauty – nice of you to join us."

"You're home?" Patrick nodded and Robin smiled at him. "It only took me getting admitted to the hospital for you to do it."

Patrick's guilt overwhelmed him. "That had nothing to do with you. Robin, I love you. Matt and I were making arrangements to head home when we got the call from Jason about what happened."

Robin closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "Matt?"

"Yes – he took a position here at General Hospital. I was going to surprise you but uh,"

"But I ruined your surprise. So you were helping Matt?" Robin started crying.

"Hey," Patrick pulled her up into his arms and held her, "what's wrong?"

"It's just you've been avoiding me and then someone said that they heard you on the phone talking about Lisa and I got scared that maybe you were…" Robin realized that she was being stupid. "I knew it wasn't true, that you would never do that to me, but you stopped talking to me and …"

"And you began to let that sliver of doubt get bigger." Patrick gently rubbed her back. "I talked to Matt before I left because I had something to sort out and yes, I did say something about Lisa on that call but just to assure Matt that my visit was not because I had done something stupid like that again. Who told you about the call?"

"Dr. King."

Patrick tensed up. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, is there something else I should know?" Robin studied her husband closely, watching his reaction.

Before Patrick could answer, Dr. Hardy came into the room. He had taken over Robin's case as soon as he heard Jason had been brought into the ER. "Good morning Robin. Glad to see you're awake."

Robin reluctantly looked away from Patrick and turned her attention to their boss. "Good morning Tom. Sorry about dragging you in here on your day off. I'm still not sure what happened."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Patrick shot a look towards Tom. "What is going on Tom? Did someone drug her?" Jason had filled Patrick in on the events leading to Robin's being admitted to the ER.

"No drugs were found in your system." Tom sat down in a chair and looked at Robin. "Have you ever had any issues with your insulin levels?"

"You mean like diabetes?" Robin shook her head. "No – I watch my diet very closely because of my HIV. I want to make sure to keep my immune system as strong as I can. Why?"

"Your blood tests showed unusually high levels of insulin which I think is what caused your episode last night." Tom continued reading through the file. "Everything else looks normal. When was the last time you ate?"

"I had a banana and some yogurt at 6 when I took my meds." Robin noticed the look Patrick gave her. "What – I wasn't hungry."

"So you drank champagne on an almost empty stomach after putting in 16 hours at the hospital?" Patrick gave Robin his best disappointed dad look.

"I wasn't hungry and I had no intention of drinking last night and it was only one glass of champagne – it's not like I downed the whole bottle. Besides, that certainly doesn't explain why the symptoms came on so suddenly." Robin had no intention of backing down. Patrick was the one who had been gone and hiding things – not her.

Tom cut in quickly. "I think it may have just been a combination of things but to be on the safe side I want to monitor your blood sugar for the next month. I want two readings a day – one in the morning and one before bed. Hopefully your levels will stay steady and we can write this off as a bad episode. I will get your discharge papers ready and then your husband here can take you home."

"Thank you Tom." Patrick shook his hand and Tom left the two doctors to hash out what he had told them. "Not eating, working long days – what the hell were you thinking Robin?"

"I was thinking that my husband is avoiding me and I have no idea why. I wasn't sleeping because I missed having the man I love beside me in bed so I figured I would keep busy with work. As for the not eating, you know I don't eat when I am upset and that is what I have been – upset." Robin flung herself back against the bed, tears making tracks down her cheeks.

Patrick reached over and wiped the tears away. "God Robin, I'm sorry. This is exactly what I was avoiding, why I have been gone."

"Why? Patrick, I need to know what is going on." She sat back up and took his hands in hers. "After all these years, do you not trust me anymore?"

Patrick squeezed her hands. "I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone in my life."

"Then what is it?" Robin searched his eyes for the answer and he turned away from her once again. "Everything was great until you had your monthly..."

Robin dropped his hands and gasped, the truth knocking the wind out of her as it hit her. "Oh God, I," Robin found herself struggling to say the words. She looked at Patrick, her face pale. "No, tell me it's not true. Tell me I didn't…"

Patrick wrapped Robin in his arms and held her, desperately trying to reassure her. "Robin, it's not your fault."

"Oh God," she collapsed in his arms, the weight of his revelation crushing her. "I infected you. Because of me, you are HIV positive."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I infected you. You have this disease because of me." Robin's tears soaked his shirt as Patrick rocked her in his arms. "I never wanted you to have this – to have to live with this. And the kids? How do we tell them what I have done?"

"First of all, this is not your fault. I don't blame you and the kids won't either." He gently lifted her chin and kissed her. "I have known, since that day at the Metro Court when you were fighting with Carly, that you are HIV Positive. I have always know and I have always wanted you. Robin, I love you and this disease has not and will not ever change that."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I knew how much you would blame yourself and I didn't want to hurt you that way. I needed to get my emotions in check so I could help you." Patrick smiled at her. "You and the kids are what matters. You have shown me for years how wonderful a life someone can live with HIV. You have been my rock and salvation through so many things and I wanted to make sure I was strong enough for you to lean on this time."

Robin felt a mixture of joy and sadness at his statement. Of course his first concern would be how she would feel, not the fact that he was now infected. "That's why you went to Georgia isn't it." Patrick nodded his head. "So I take it that Matt knows?" Patrick nodded his head again. "I'm glad you had him do the second test."

"What second test?"

"You had a second test run with a new blood sample, right?" Robin looked at her husband in shock as she realized he hadn't. "Patrick – what if there was an issue in the lab and the specimen was contaminated? Or they mixed up your results with someone else's?"

"To be honest, I was so blindsided by the diagnosis and worried about how I would tell you that I didn't even consider it." Patrick could see now what a mistake that had been.

"Okay," Robin started calming down, "I want you to call Tom right now and have another test run immediately. Maybe it was a false positive or the first test was wrong."

"And if it comes back negative?" Patrick was concerned that maybe the second test would be wrong. "Maybe my viral load is so low that it becomes undetectable in my system."

"But there would still be a trace – call Tom and get someone in here to take the test immediately." Robin didn't want to waste a single second. "Please, do it for me."

Patrick pulled out his phone and made the call. Within minutes, Tom and Liz were in the room getting the second blood sample. There were just finishing up when Matt walked in. "What is going on?"

Robin was holding her husband's hand as they took the sample. "He's getting a second test done."

Matt looked at his brother and scrunched up his face at him. "You mean you didn't have a second test run before you pulled yourself from surgical rotation and flew to Georgia?"

"You pulled yourself from rotation?" Robin glared at her husband.

"It was the responsible thing to do." Patrick felt the need to defend his decision.

"It was but I assumed you had had a second test run before you did it." Tom sighed. "Luckily we are always in need of great neurosurgeons. Dr. Hunter no matter what the test says – you have a position here."

Liz put the filled tube in the tray. "I'll take this right down to the lab." She looked at Tom. "I take it you want to supervise the test?"

"Yes, in fact I will take it down to the lab myself." He turned to the couple. "If it comes back negative, we will wait a week and have a third test run to confirm the results. If it comes back positive, I will personally review your protocol and take care of you." Tom took the vial from Liz's tray and headed towards the door.

Patrick was surprised. "I thought you weren't taking on any new patients?"

"I think I can make an exception for you. Nurse Webber, please arrange for Dr. Drake's medical records to be transferred to me. I am now his primary physician."

Robin smiled at their boss. "Thank you Tom."

"You are welcome. I will be back as soon as I can with the results. Until then, enjoy your family reunion." Tom and Liz left the room and Matt sat down by the side of Robin's bed.

"So, Patrick tells me you are in the middle of a grant proposal." He knew that they needed to think about something other than the blood test currently being run. "Tell me all about it."

* * *

"Dr. Hardy?" Richard saw the chief of staff coming down the hall and stopped him.

"Dr. King – I actually wanted to speak with you." Tom held the vial in his closed hand. "I am going to need all your files on Patrick Drake."

"Patrick Drake? Why?"

"Because I am taking over as his primary care physician. In fact, I am on the way to the lab right now to run a second HIV test on him. But I have to ask – why didn't you insist he have one done?" Tom stared the man straight in the eyes, waiting for the answer.

"I really didn't get the chance. He was so upset that I wanted to give him a little time to think about what he wanted to do. The next thing I knew he was headed to Georgia. I was planning on talking to him about it as soon as he returned." Richard didn't back down from the question. "It's not my fault he went off half-cocked."

Tom shook his head. Unfortunately Dr. King was right, Patrick took off without any notice so he couldn't completely dress the man down but he did want to give him a friendly warning. "Next time please do not leave the patient until you are certain that they understand a second test is in their best interest. I need to get to the lab but please have all of Dr. Drake's medical records in my office by the end of the day."

"Of course Dr. Hardy." Richard watched Tom head towards the lab before running back to his office.

He shut and locked the door before picking up his phone and making a call. "Something's happened. We need to meet as soon as possible."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You are staying with us until you find a place, right?" Robin smiled at her brother-in-law.

"That was the plan. If it is a problem…"

"Matt, you are never a problem." Robin reached over and squeezed his hand, attempting to reassure him.

"Well, I wouldn't say never…" Patrick was joking with his brother and they all laughed.

"I'm glad to see you all three in such a great mood." Tom walked into the room holding a piece of paper. "Let me add to it – Patrick, these are the results to the blood draw we did a little bit ago." He handed it to Patrick. "It says you are HIV negative."

Robin sighed and leaned into her husband. "Thank God."

"We're not in the clear yet." Patrick felt a little relieved but he wouldn't feel completely secure about the results until a second test was run. "Should I make an appointment with you for next week?"

"Already done – I'll see you a week from today at 8 AM. I will keep you out of the rotation until we get the results of the third test but I am pretty confident that we will see you back in the OR in no time." Tom took in the relief in the room and smiled – this was one of the best parts of being a doctor, delivering good news about someone's health. "Robin, your discharge papers should be ready so let's get you out of here."

Robin nodded her head. "Thank you for everything Tom." He left the room and she turned to her husband. "The third test is going to come back negative – I know it will."

"Me too." Matt stood up and headed for the door. "I am going to go check out my new office. Call me when you are ready to head home." He paused and smiled at his brother and sister-in-law. "I'm glad you both are going to be okay."

Matt left and Robin smiled at Patrick. "I am so grateful that you are not HIV positive, that I didn't infect you."

Patrick shook his head. "I'm not ready to celebrate just yet but I do see a little light at the end of the tunnel. I need you to understand something – if this test is wrong and I am HIV positive, it is not your fault. I am responsible for my decisions and while there are quite a few I would change, being with you and has never been and never will be one of those. I love you Robin so much and I always will."

"I love you too, so much." Robin felt tears of relief starting to come so she turned away and took a second to compose herself. "Why don't you go see where my discharge papers are so we can get out of here?"

Patrick leaned over and kissed her. "You got it. Why don't you get dressed and I will be back in just a few minutes." He stood up and headed to the door while Robin got out of the bed. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

He took great joy in the blush of embarrassment that came over her face. After all these years, she still couldn't take a compliment. She gave him a small smile and headed to the closet. "Just get my discharge papers so you can take me home."

"Your wish is my command." Patrick headed to the nurse's while Robin got dressed, feeling better than she had in weeks. It was going to be okay – it had to be.

* * *

"I don't even understand the point in all of this." Dr. King ran his hands through his hair as he met with his contact on the pier. "Why make Patrick think he is HIV positive?"

"To torture him. He has caused years of agony and it is time to pay it back but you messed it up." They were not happy that Patrick had discovered the truth so soon.

"I was supposed to make it look like Robin cheated on him and we both know she wouldn't consciously do that. I needed her out of it enough that I could get her in bed without leaving any evidence about how it happened. If she had eaten a proper supper it would have worked." Dr. King had managed to get ahold of Robin's records from her trip to the ER. "I would have had all the proof you needed and…"

"You would have finally gotten into Robin's bed – just like you have wanted since the day you started at GH. You were supposed to make it look like Robin slept with you – not actually do it. You crossed a line and there is a price to pay for that."

Before he could move, Dr. King was grabbed from behind and felt a knife go into his back. The figure in front of him shook their head. "We made it clear that Robin is off limits – it's too bad you couldn't listen."

Richard was horrified when the knife was pulled out and he collapsed to the ground, barely able to move. He felt a hand go into his pocket, taking out his wallet. "The crime rate down here at the pier is shockingly high. Too bad you came out here by yourself." They walked over and nodded at their partner, who quickly rolled Richard into the river. They watched as Richard sunk below the surface of the water and made certain that he didn't reappear.

"Too bad indeed."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Steph, wait a sec." Jack finished throwing his books in his bag and ran up the stairs of the lecture hall. "I was hoping we could meet at the library later and study up for the final."

Stephanie smiled at the young man. Jack Wilcox had been sitting next to her since their first day in Microbiology. Although she was pre-law, Stephanie planned to specialize in medical malpractice – specifically defending good doctors against frivolous lawsuits. Even the best doctors face a suit once in a while and she wanted to make sure they had the best representation possible. Jack was pre-med and made a great study partner. "Sounds good – tomorrow at 6?"

She walked with him out of the hall and into the quad where Aiden was waiting. Jack ignored the young man as he answered Steph. "Works for me – see you tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Aiden casually draped his arm around Steph's shoulder.

"Study session at the library - why?" Stephanie watched Aiden, trying to see where he was going with his question. Aiden had insisted that they not be exclusive, saying it was too much pressure. Stephanie really cared about him but decided if that was want he wanted she would go along with it. Besides, she was firmly focused on school. Aiden was undeclared and barely skating by. He was an artist, a free spirit but Steph was on the Dean's list and on track to graduate with her bachelor's at 20. Her goal was to have earned a partnership in Alexis's firm before she was 30.

"No reason, I mean it's not like I care – you can do what you want. No strings, right babe?" Aiden was trying to keep his jealously tempered but he wasn't doing the best job.

"Okay, if you really feel that way," Stephanie smiled at Aiden and then turned to Jack, "I have a family dinner tonight to welcome home my uncle; would you like to join me? It should be a lot of fun – my family is great and you could pick my sister's brain about the best classes to take here at PCU to prepare you for med school."

Aiden stood there fuming. "I'm sure Jack has other plans tonight, right?"

"Actually, it has been forever since I have had a home-cooked meal and I would love to meet the famous Dr. Drakes. What time?" Jack had no issues pushing Aiden's buttons – Stephanie was too good for the jerk.

"6:30 and dress casually. I'll text you the address." Stephanie smiled at Aiden. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." They turned to leave but not before Aiden snuck in a quick glare at Jack. "See you Jack."

"See you later Aiden and I can't wait to see you tonight Steph." Jack walked off in the opposite direction with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

* * *

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Emma stormed into her mom's office, slamming the door behind her.

"Good morning Emma – it's wonderful to see you too." Robin sighed at her oldest daughter. "And what has you in such a fine mood this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know – maybe the fact that my parents are hiding things from me. Seriously mom, I work here – did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Emma sat down on one of the chairs in front of her mom's desk. "Why were you in the ER two nights ago and why weren't we told?"

Robin got up from her desk and sat down in the second chair next to her daughter. "It was late and your Uncle Jason didn't want to wake you guys up over nothing. And that's what it was – nothing. My insulin levels got a little high. I'm checking my blood sugar twice a day and Tom is keeping a close eye on me. I wasn't even in the hospital 12 hours."

Emma took a moment to look at her mom, really studying her. She didn't look any different, as healthy as ever. "Promise there is nothing else going on with you?"

"I promise. Now are you and Cam still coming over tonight?"

"Yes and apparently Aiden wants to come with us." Cam had called her a little bit ago and filled her in on what had happened with his brother and her sister earlier.

"He's more than welcome, of course, but I figured he was just coming with Stephanie." Robin was a little confused about this turn of events.

"Well, something happened today that changed her plans." Robin raised her eyebrows at Emma. "Steph made plans to study with her friend Jack and Aiden decided he was going to prove to that he didn't care because they aren't exclusive so.." Robin started laughing and Emma joined in.

"He didn't!" Robin couldn't stop laughing. "That boy should have known that you do not challenge a Scorpio-Drake woman. Well, I've been hearing about Jack all semester so it will be good to finally put a face to the name."

"Yes and Steph wanted me to talk to him about the best classes to take at PCU to get him ready for medical school." Emma got up. "I have to get to my rounds. I'll see you tonight at dinner. It should be interesting."

Robin gave Emma her best smirk. "It's a Drake family dinner – they are always interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Epiphany, could you file Mr. Halstead's chart and mark it for transfer – he is being moved to a rehab facility in Manhattan in the morning. All the notes are there." Robin handed the chart over to Epiphany and smiled. Despite her short stay as a patient, she felt great. "I am getting ready to sign out but I just want to make sure there weren't any messages for me before I left."

"No messages doctor…" Epiphany started answering her but another voice cut her off.

"Yes, your husband misses you and wants to know why you are leaving work early." Patrick walked up behind Robin and swiftly turned her around so he could give her a quick kiss. "I was hoping to meet up with you for a consult later."

"Well, someone has to get dinner ready for tonight and since we are not having pancakes – it's up to me." Robin turned back around and reached for her chart to make one last note. "Bring the chart home with you and we can discuss it later."

Patrick leaned over and whispered in her ear. "It's not that kind of consult."

Robin giggled. "Oh, well we can still discuss it later. Right now I need to go to the store and get enough spaghetti to feed 15 people."

"Are we really having that many people over?" Patrick had thought it was just going to be a small family dinner.

"Yes – there's us, Jason, Matt, RJ, Uncle Mac and Felicia, John, Emma, Cam and Aiden, Maxie, Nathan, Steph and Jack. 15 of us."

"Who's Jack?" Patrick was genuinely perplexed by the last name.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Stephanie's lab partner? She's talked about him all semester – he's pre-med and she thought he would like to hang out with some real doctors."

Patrick thought about it for a second. "So Stephanie invited him instead of Aiden?" Robin nodded. "Why?"

"Well Aiden decided to play the whole no-strings, we're not a couple card on Stephanie in front of Jack and, you know our daughter." Robin smiled at her husband.

"Speaking from experience – he's an idiot." Patrick shook his head, remembering when he and Robin were first together. "Let me guess, Stephanie called his bluff."

"Yes she did and not much later Aiden was calling his brother begging to be included tonight." Robin handed the chart back to Epiphany. "Dinner will be interesting."

"That's my girl." Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and pulled her close. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind about leaving right now?"

"No but we definitely have something to look forward to after dinner." Robin kissed him. "Maybe a little dessert in bed."

"Now that thought is enough to get me through the day." He kissed Robin one last time before reluctantly releasing her. "I guess you have to go now."

A voice called to them from down the hall before she could answer. Tom approached the couple. "Robin, Patrick – I need to talk to you. Have either one of you seen Dr. King? He missed his rounds this morning."

Robin looked at Patrick and then shook her head. "Not since the other night."

Before the conversation could go any further, Dante and Nathan walked up to the hub. Dante looked at the three doctors for a moment before he spoke. "That's because he's dead. Dr. King was found floating in the Port Charles River early this morning."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin as she fell back against him in shock. "What happened?"

"He was stabbed in the back – it appears to be a robbery gone wrong. His wallet was missing." Dante stepped closer to Robin. "Robin, what was your relationship with Dr. King?"

"A professional colleague – I was helping him with some research on a paper. Patrick and I met with him a couple of weeks ago to go over his paper with him."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Robin looked at Patrick and then back at Dante. "Two days ago – he brought some champagne to my office to celebrate his paper being published. I had a glass with him and he left – I haven't seen him since."

Dante took a deep breath and looked at Nathan. The two men had known the couple for years and this conversation wasn't an easy one to have with them. "Anything else Robin?"

"No, absolutely not. Where is this coming from Dante?" Robin felt Patrick's arms tighten around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Robin, we found pictures of you on his phone. Some were of you," Dante paused, "not exactly fully dressed."

Robin's knees gave out and Patrick half carried her to a chair not far away from where they were standing. He helped her into the chair, sat down next to her and glared at Dante. "How dare you come in here throwing accusations at her."

"I'm sorry Patrick but I have to ask. My first impression was that Robin wasn't aware that these pictures were being taken but I need to make sure. This is a murder investigation and I have to cover all possible angles." Dante sat down next to Robin and smiled at her. "I didn't think so but I hope you understand why I had to ask."

Robin nodded her head, still trying to wrap her thoughts around what she was told. "How many people have seen these pictures?"

"Just me and the forensics guy who pulled them off the phone – I promise." Dante looked at Patrick. "The ME is estimating time of death as a little over 48 hours ago. Do you two have an alibi for Wednesday morning between the hours of 9-11?"

Tom spoke up. "Robin was a patient here at GH. Patrick was by her side the whole morning. She didn't get released until 10:45 that morning and I will provide you with all the paperwork needed to verify that."

Dante nodded. "A copy of the discharge papers and the security footage should suffice." Dante stood up and was going to leave but stopped. "By the way – was the doctor diabetic or doing research on diabetes?"

"Not that I know of – I review all my doctor's medical records to make sure there isn't a possible liability to the hospital. There was no mention of diabetes and his research had nothing to do with it either. Why?"

"We found a couple of bottles of insulin in a zippered pocket of his jacket. One of the vials was nearly empty but the other…" Dante was cut off by Patrick's outburst.

"That son of a bitch!" Patrick pulled Robin off the chair and onto his lap, gently rubbing her back.

Dante noticed that Robin was suddenly very pale. "What is going on?"

"Robin was in the ER because her insulin levels spiked." Tom sighed and shook her head. "She had a glass of champagne with Dr. King to celebrate his paper being published and went unresponsive right after she finished it."

"Why?" Robin's voice was small but strong. "Why would he do that to me?"

She shuddered and Patrick tightened his hold on her. Unfortunately, he some ideas about what Richard had planned for Robin and none of them were good. "Robin, don't even think about it. Whatever he was planning didn't happen and you are safe now – he can't hurt you." Patrick looked at Tom and Dante. "I would like to take my wife home now."

Tom nodded. "Of course. Robin, I still want to monitor your blood sugar, at least for a couple more weeks. I just want to be on the safe side."

"Of course." Patrick helped her stand up and the couple walked to the elevator.

Robin suddenly stopped. "Oh my God Patrick – your test!"

"What test?" Dante and Nathan were truly confused.

"This goes no further than us – it is strictly off the record." Patrick looked at both men who nodded their assent. "I mean it Nathan, no telling Maxie."

"I understand – just tell us Patrick."

Patrick sighed. "A few weeks ago I tested HIV positive. Dr. King was the one who administered the test and oversaw my results. Two days ago I had another test run and it was negative."

"You're saying that this guy wanted you to believe that you were HIV positive? Why?" Dante couldn't understand the point. Yes, it was a terrible disease but Patrick would always have Robin to help him through the diagnosis. If what the couple was saying was true, that was the exact opposite of what Dr. King had wanted.

"To take away something he loves – being a surgeon." Robin wrapped her arms around Patrick and held him close. "He was targeting you. Why?"

"There is only one reason I can think of – he wanted you and wanted me out of the way." Patrick turned to Dante. "I want to know if you find out anything else about him. This man was after my wife and I want to know why."

Dante nodded his head. "Of course Patrick – I will let you know if I find out anything."

The couple left and Dante turned to Tom. "Please show me to Dr. King's office."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin stood at the stove stirring her sauce. She focused on the pot, trying to clear her mind of everything she had learned just a little while ago. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Robin jumped, dropping her wooden spoon into the pot of sauce. She watched as it slowly sank underneath the thick, bubbling surface. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry Robin, I wasn't trying to scare you." Patrick tried to rub her shoulders but Robin quickly walked away and headed over to the silverware drawer.

"You didn't - I just really want to get this sauce right." She pulled open the drawer and grabbed a pair of tongs and another spoon.

She made her way back over to the stove but Patrick stopped her. "Robin – talk to me." Moving carefully, he guided her to the table and sat down in a chair, pulling her down on his lap. "Please?"

Robin looked away from him but he turned her face back towards him. She bit her lip as the tears fell. "Why? Why did he do this to you?"

"Us Robin, he tried to do this to us and he didn't succeed." Patrick softly wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "He was a sick man who became fixated on my beautiful and brilliant wife but that isn't your fault."

Robin shook her head and Patrick put his arms around her, trying his best to reassure her. "Robin – this is all on him. We don't understand what he did but he was obviously unbalanced and covered it well. We cannot let him take anything more from us."

Robin leaned her head on Patrick's shoulder. "It just – using my HIV status to hurt you, I don't understand why he or anyone would do that. If he wanted me, than why did he do something that would hurt me so bad? It just doesn't make sense."

"Robin, you are trying to make sense out of an obviously unwell man's motivation but I have a guess." He rubbed her back as he explained. "He must have known that I wouldn't want to tell you about my test results and he could take advantage of the distance I put between us to get close to you. Sadly, it nearly worked – if Jason hadn't come to get you that night…"

"But he did and Richard didn't do anything to me." Robin kept her head on Patrick's shoulder as the tears slowed. "I just hate that you didn't feel you could tell me about it. Patrick, what is going to happen if you ever do actually test positive?"

"Robin, I…"

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me what happened." She lifted her head up and looked at him. "I understand trying to protect me but you cannot protect me from everything, especially not that. We can't have a marriage without trust and obviously you don't trust me."

"Oh Robin, of course I trust you. The biggest mistake I have made in years was leaving instead of talking to you. I was just," Patrick paused and gently placed his hand on her cheek, "Robin, I never want to hurt you and I knew that when I told you my results I would, not intentionally but it would hurt. I trust you with my life and I was headed home with Matt to tell you what I thought was the truth when I got the call from Jason that he was taking you to the ER. This was never about trust – it was about my own fears."

"I understand what you are saying but I still need you to promise me something." Stubbornness filled her face. "Don't ever shut me out like that again Patrick. Promise me."

Patrick gently rubbed her cheek. "I promise."

"Good." Robin reluctantly stood up but not before giving her husband a sweet, soft kiss. She picked up the tongs. "Now I need to retrieve my spoon – I would hate for anyone to get splinters along with their spaghetti."

* * *

Cam knocked on Emma's already open office door. "Hello?"

She looked up from her computer and smiled at her fiancée. "Hey – I thought I was meeting you at home before we headed over to my parents?"

"We are but I am here helping with an investigation so I thought I would say hi." He walked over to her desk as Emma stood up and met him halfway. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Hi."

Emma giggled and smiled at him. "So what is the case?"

Cam hesitated before answering. Emma had complained about Dr. King's flirting with her mom many times. "Dr. King was murdered the other day."

"What? Dr. King?" Emma sat down on the couch and took a moment to absorb what Cam had told her. "He's dead." Cam sat down next to her and Emma shook her head. "This is going to sound horrible but I'm almost relieved – something was off about him. I mean I know he flirted with almost anything but it was different with my mom, almost like he was really after her."

Cam sighed and looked at his intuitive fiancée. Sometimes he forgot that she came from a long line of police officers and spies and those natural instincts presented themselves in many ways. "That's because he was. We think he may have been stalking your mom."

"What!" Emma stood up and began pacing the room. "Dear God, it's Nikolas all over again."

"No, King is dead and he never kidnapped your mom or you to get what he wanted." Cam didn't think it was anywhere near the same situation.

"Oh my God, he drugged her." It was like a light bulb had gone off over her head. "He dosed her with insulin and would have kidnapped her if Uncle Jason hadn't stepped in to stop him."

Cam put his arms around her and held her tight. He couldn't deny what Emma was saying, they both knew it was the truth. "But Jason did stop him." Cam sat Emma back down on the couch and looked her straight in the eyes. "Your mom is safe. She is home right now making a huge dinner for the entire family with your dad by her side. That is what matters now."

"I know – I just hate that this happened to them again."

"Your mom is one of the strongest women I have ever known. This incident with Richard is hardly the worst thing that has happened to her. She knows what happened and, according to Dante, took it as well as could be expected." Cam's phone went off and he read the text. "Damn it – I've got to go."

Cam gave her one last kiss and stood up, helping Emma off the couch. "How about you pick up Aiden and I will meet you at your parents? This may take a little while and I know you want to see your parents as soon as possible."

Emma nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan – I'll see you at my parents in a little bit." She went back to her desk as Cam headed to the door. "Cam, I love you."

"I love you too Em."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Patrick watched Robin as she moved about the kitchen, trying to make sure everything was perfect for their dinner. In just an hour the house would be filled with their family, a family that he never could have even imagined having before meeting Robin. It still amazed him how much he fought against being a husband and father in the beginning, determined to prove that he didn't need anyone as much as he needed his career.

It had almost worked, or it would have if not for the five-foot ball of fire running around their kitchen who had dragged him into the life he never knew he wanted. If you had told him when he was graduating medical school that the most important things in his life would be his wife and children, he would have told you there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of that happening. But that was before Robin.

Patrick stood up, an idea forming in his head. He took his IPod out and, after finding the song he wanted, set it on the docking station in the kitchen. He then grabbed Robin as she ran past him to get something out of the refrigerator. "It can wait 5 minutes while you dance with your husband."

"Patrick, everyone will be here soon." Robin didn't even try to move out of his arms, proof to him that she wanted to dance with him too.

"Five minutes sunshine, I promise."

Robin didn't say anything else. Instead, she put her arms around her husband as he pushed play.

He gave her the trademark Drake smirk as the music started. "An oldie but a goodie." Pulling her close, he began swaying with her as Never Tear Us Apart played.

Halfway through the song, Patrick's hand reached for Robin's face as he leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss. Patrick and Robin were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice when Emma and Aiden walked into the kitchen.

As the song ended, Patrick leaned down to kiss Robin again when they were interrupted but the sound of clapping. Turning their heads towards the sound they were surprised to see their oldest daughter standing there. "You're early Emma."

"I thought I would see if mom needed any help." Emma walked over and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't realize I would catch you in the middle of anything."

Robin gave Patrick a playful swat and hugged her daughter. "And you didn't. Why don't you and Aiden get the table set while Emma helps me with the salad?"

"Of course dear." He gave Robin and Emma each a quick kiss before dragging Aiden out of the room. "You heard the lady – march."

Patrick left the room and Emma sat down at the table with her mom. "Mom, I'm a grown woman now – you don't have to hide things from me."

Robin handed Emma a head of lettuce, some tomatoes and olives. She added a cutting board, a bowl and a knife to the veggies and pointed at her oldest daughter. "I know – that's why you get to use a knife now."

Emma began cutting up the veggies. "I know mom."

"You know what sweetie." Robin was getting the garlic bread started and was half paying attention to what Emma was saying.

"I know about Dr. King. Mom, I know what he did."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey babe, are we using the good china or everyday dishes?" Patrick walked back into the kitchen and immediately noticed the tension between his wife and daughter. "What is going on?"

Robin took a deep breath and looked at Patrick. "Emma said that she knows about Dr. King, about what he did."

Patrick walked over to Robin and put his arms around her. "What do you know Emma?"

"I know about the drugging. That he dosed mom with insulin." Emma watched her parents carefully and noticed that they both relaxed at her words. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks –that wasn't all King had done. Emma did a quick inventory of what she knew about Dr. King. Narcissist, flirt, general practitioner, her dad's doctor. Emma looked at her dad and took a chance. "And about what he did to you."

"Emma, please understand, we didn't want to worry you." Patrick walked over to the table and sat down.

Robin sat down next to him. "It is all going to be okay. Dr. King is dead and he can't hurt us anymore."

Emma thought about the past few weeks while her parents were reassuring her. She looked at her dad. "Why don't you have any surgeries scheduled?"

Patrick looked at Robin and then back at their oldest daughter. "Emma, your mom is right - everything is going to be fine."

Emma closed her eyes. "Dad, are you HIV positive?"

"No!" Robin practically shouted her answer only to be cut-off by her husband.

"We don't know for sure." Patrick reached over and took Emma's hand.

Emma looked at her parents in confusion. "Which is it?"

"The test Dr. King did was positive but Dr. Hardy ran a second test a few days ago and it was negative." Patrick squeezed Emma's hand. "We are running a third test next week and Dr. Hardy is confident that it will be negative and I will be back in surgical rotation by the end of the week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma was hurt and didn't even try to hide it.

"He didn't tell me either, at least not until he came back from Georgia." Robin glared at Patrick for a moment before turning her attention back to Emma. "He hadn't had a second test run so I insisted on him doing another one."

"Dad!" Emma was shocked that her dad, a doctor, hadn't done a second test.

"Okay, I understand I was stupid to run off and not at least ask for a second test but there is at least one good thing to come out of it – Matt's back home." Patrick smirked at both women, proud of his rationalization.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Tom is certain the Richard changed the results of your dad's initial HIV test."

"Why?" Emma couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her family that way.

"We don't know. Apparently he was fixated on your mom – I think this may have been an attempt to get me out of the way, at least for a few weeks. Sadly, it worked but your Uncle Jason stopped him before he could do anything to her."

Emma looked shocked. She had heard her stories about her Uncle Jason's former life as a mobster but she could never have imagined that he would kill anyone. "Did he kill…"

"No, no, honey we meant that your Uncle Jason stopped him before he could take off with your mom the night he drugged her." Patrick could see how Emma made that leap but wanted that notion out of her head immediately.

"Oh," Emma relaxed, "thank God. Then what happened to him?"

"We'll let Dante and your Uncle Nathan figure that out." Patrick stood up and headed to the cabinet. "All we need to figure out tonight is which plates we are using and whether we are having red or white wine with supper. Ladies?"

* * *

"I must say that your resume is very impressive. May I ask why you have chosen to return to General Hospital after all these years? And why you switched from pediatrics to medical research? You do realize that this isn't a research position?" Dr. Hardy was interviewing a candidate for Dr. King's recently vacated spot.

The gentleman sitting across from him answered without hesitation. "I left GH to deal with a personal issue in Houston. While I was there a friend of mine was hurt and lapsed into a coma. I worked on a protocol that brought her out of her coma. It really spurred my interest in medical research and I realized that I had so much more to offer than I had previously realized."

Tom nodded. The man's references were impeccable and they really needed a replacement for King as soon as possible. "And the fact that it's not a research position?"

"Well, I happen to know that you have one of the top researchers in the country working here – Dr. Robin Scorpio. In fact, Robin and I were friends back in the day. I can't wait to see her again, and her husband of course. Maybe I can even work on a couple of cases with her." He smiled at Tom. "I promise you Dr. Hardy, you won't regret hiring me."

Tom thought about it. The man was exactly what they were looking for and, better yet, available to start immediately. "There is 60 day probation period."

"Of course."

"Well, then I only have one more thing to say – welcome back to General Hospital Dr. Jackson." Tom stood up and held out his hand to their newest staff member.

Terrell stood up and shook Tom's hand. "It's great to be back."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"To Matt – welcome home!" Robin raised her wine glass and smiled at her brother-in-law.

"To Matt!" Everyone cheered and took a drink in honor of the man sitting next to Robin at the dinner table.

Matt turned red but smiled. "Thank you – now let's eat."

Food began being passed around the table and Robin couldn't help but watch her family enjoying their dinner. Maxie, Nathan and Matt were chatting away, catching up on the families and pointing Matt to the best places for Rylee to hang out after she and Tara moved to town. Maxie and Tara had met not long after Matt and Tara got married and had instantly bonded while Matt and Nathan were slowly becoming friends.

Jason, John and Patrick were discussing Mal's successes at the race track. Three races in and Mal had not placed lower than 15th place. "I tell you Jason, this is great for us. Plenty of publicity and we have a whole new customer base to work with."

Jason smiled. Three years ago he, John and Michael had worked together to combine ELQ and Cassadine Industries into one large holding company. Technically, John was CEO of CI, Michael was CEO of ELQ and Jason was COO of both companies. Both companies had seen exponential gains since the merger and the two family-owned companies were stronger than they have ever been. "It helps that we have a great driver."

Patrick's chest stuck out proudly. "Mal is definitely a chip off the old block."

"Old being the operative word." Patrick gave RJ a dirty look.

"Watch it young man, this old man still has the keys to the car." Patrick laughed and went back to his conversation with the two men while RJ turned to his Uncle Mac.

"He'd think something was wrong if I didn't give him a hard time." RJ took a big bite of spaghetti and smiled at Mac and Felicia. "Are you guys going to be able to make the tournament this weekend?"

"Wouldn't miss it – last games before Regionals, right?" Mac wasn't much of a baseball fan until RJ started playing, he preferred rugby, but it was still better than the hours of dance recitals he had sat through with all of his girls.

"Of course we will be there sweetie." Felicia gave RJ a big grin. "Now eat up – you need to be at full strength if you are going to throw a no-hitter."

"Oh RJ, I was supposed to tell you that Grandpa Robert and Grandma Anna are planning to be here for Regionals." Robin smiled as all the kids stopped their conversations at her words. Her parents had remarried following their retirements from the life of espionage and were now enjoying their golden years in Italy. "Their plan is to stay here at least through Emma's wedding."

All four kids cheered at the news, even John. Robert had been so impressed with John's actions with regards to Nikolas that he had made the boy an honorary Scorpio, despite his Cassadine bloodline. Jack looked at Stephanie. "I take it this is good news?"

Steph and Emma both laughed before Steph answered him. "Yes, our grandparents are the best. They were both spies and spent years teaching us karate and judo and how to shoot a gun…"

Jack swallowed hard. "You, uh, you know how to shoot a gun?"

"She's a better shot than most cops on the force." Aiden smirked at Jack and then smiled at Steph.

She shook her head and kept her attention focused on Jack. "Anyway, they have tons of cool stories about their escapades throughout the years, including quite a few with Cam and Aiden's grandpa."

Cam laughed, thinking about the stories he had been told. "Stories that we should save for another time. Emma, I believe Jack was picking your brain about classes."

Emma smiled at her fiancée. "That's right. So here is what I suggest…"

_

Robin was getting ready to pick up her plate when Jack suddenly took it from her. "I'll get that for you Dr. Scorpio-Drake. You made a great dinner; you shouldn't have to clean up too."

Robin started to protest but noticed that Steph, Emma, Cam and even Aiden were already cleaning up the table. "If you insist – thank you."

"Thank you, it has been a long time since I have had a home cooked meal." Aiden took hers and Matt's plates into the kitchen and came back out to collect more.

Robin decided to find out a little more about the polite young man. "Are you going home for the summer?"

"Well, Port Charles is my home now so I plan on staying here and taking more classes. Can't let Steph be the only one to graduate by 20." He winked at Stephanie.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "She won't be – her sister did it too."

"I'm not surprised – you have a wonderful family Dr. Scorpio-Drake." Jack picked up a few more plates and headed towards the kitchen but Robin stopped him.

"Thank you and please, call me Robin. I would like it if you sat down for a minute and talked to me – you are our guest after all." Robin gestured to the seat her husband had vacated a few minutes ago. Patrick and Jason were out in the driveway going over Patrick's new baby in detail.

He sat down. "Only for a minute and then I need to help with the dishes."

"Were you raised around here?"

"Not really, I was moved around a lot as a kid by the state." He saw a look of sadness cross Robin's face as understanding washed over her. "My parents died when I was a baby and I didn't have any family to take me in. I became legally emancipated at 17 and moved to Port Charles after I got a scholarship to PCU."

Robin reached over and took Jack's hand in hers. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I have built myself a good life here. I'm top of my class and I have good friends. All in all, I consider myself a very lucky man."

"Well, feel free to come over with Stephanie for a home cooked meal whenever you want." Robin felt for the young man. He had been dealt a cruel blow and she wanted him to feel like he belonged somewhere.

Jack stood up and nodded. "I appreciate that Dr., Robin. Thank you. Now I need to go and help in the kitchen – those dishes aren't going to wash themselves."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin hugged Stephanie as she and Jack prepared to leave. "I love you. Be good and I will see you at the tournament this weekend, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Jack, you're more than welcome to join us." Robin smiled at the young man and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Jack smiled back at her and then took Robin's hand in his, giving her hand a gentle shake. "Thank you but I am volunteering all weekend at the Stones Cates AIDS wing."

Aiden stood behind the group and rolled his eyes for the twentieth time in two hours. Of course he was volunteering there. Robin, meanwhile, got tears in her eyes. "Really? That is wonderful."

Jack was surprised by Robin's response. He knew Stephanie's mom was HIV positive but her reaction seemed almost personal. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Patrick wrapped his arms around his wife and reassured the young man. "You didn't. Stone Cates was Robin's first boyfriend and she has been involved with the clinic in one way or another for many years."

"I see." He looked at Steph who nodded her head in agreement with her father. Her mom had always been honest about how she contracted HIV. "Well, I think it's a very important cause."

"I agree. Well if you get a break, come by." Patrick reached out his hand to the young man. "It was nice finally meeting you Jack."

"It was nice meeting both of you too. Shall we?" Stephanie led Jack out the door with Aiden nipping at their heels.

While Emma and Cam said their goodbyes, Aiden watched as Jack helped Steph into his car and then drove off. "He'd better be taking her straight home."

"No strings – right Aiden." Cam patted his brother on the shoulder. "Don't hate her for playing by your rules."

Aiden continued staring at the fading taillights. "I don't – him on the other hand…"

Emma walked up to Cam's side and took his hand. "You ready to go home?"

Cam shook his head at his brother and then squeezed Emma's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Robin stood by the couch and smiled down at her husband. He handed her a glass of wine and gently pulled her onto the couch with him. "You were wonderful tonight."

"So were you Dr. Drake." Robin snuggled in close to Patrick and relaxed. "Dinner went great – no fights…"

"Just a lot of nasty looks from Aiden at Jack." Patrick shook his head. "You know – I like Jack."

"Me too. He seems like a really nice kid." Robin took a sip of her wine and then set the glass down next to Patrick's on the coffee table.

"Looks like Aiden may be out the door." Patrick smiled; he had never thought Aiden was good enough for his daughter.

"I wouldn't count on it – she is too much like me and Aiden is too much like you." Robin laughed at her husband's expression – it was like she had stuck a lemon in his mouth the way his face scrunched up.

"He is nothing like me."

"Handsome, likes to live life on the edge, brilliant in his chosen field – his paintings are amazing, and scared to death of commitment. Face it babe, she's dating a younger more artistic version of you."

Patrick thought about it and shook his head. "Damn it - why can't she fall for someone like the grown up version of me?"

"Maybe she will be the one to change him, to convince him that commitment really isn't a bad thing – just not too soon. She is only 18, I want her to finish college and pass the bar before she even thinks about settling down." Robin wrapped her arms tight around her husband's waist.

"Me too." Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head. "So are you absolutely sure that Steph isn't interested in Jack?"

Robin giggled. "Sorry but no. I think they're going to be more like me and Nik…" Robin stopped herself from finishing his name.

Patrick wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. "It's ok – Nikolas was a good friend to you for years before Helena's machinations convinced him that there was something more between the two of you."

Tears filled Robin's eyes as she remembered her old friend. "I miss him sometimes, the old Nikolas. The one who I used to talk to for hours about everything, the one who convinced me to fight for you, the one who carried me out of the Metro Court when I was shot. It's still hard to believe that that man, my friend, is gone forever."

"I know and I understand that, even with all the hell he put us through, you still have some good feelings towards the man. Besides, we may not have Mal and we certainly wouldn't have Stephanie if not for him and I wouldn't trade either one of them for anything." Patrick gently stroked Robin's back. "It's okay to think about him the way he was – you are not betraying me."

"I know and I thank you for that." Robin leaned up and kissed her husband. "I don't want to talk about him right now. If I'm not mistaken – I promised you a consult earlier."

The words had barely left her mouth before Patrick stood up, carrying her with him. He practically ran towards the stairs. "About time you remembered that." He started up the stairs but stopped halfway up to give Robin a passionate kiss. "Yeah, I think this consult is going to be a very long one."

Robin returned the kiss eagerly. "It better be – you've got a lot of to make up for babe."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Patrick ran the rest of the way up the stairs and took Robin to their room.

Setting her on the bed, Patrick took a moment to just take in the woman he had in his arms. Beautiful, courageous, caring, brilliant - she was more than he had ever deserved or wanted.

Robin stared back at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Patrick..."

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too." She wasn't sure what he getting ready to say but she was getting scared. "Patrick, is something wrong?"

Patrick smiled down at her. "No, in fact everything is right. Our children are happy and healthy, Matt is back home, we are the top doctors in our fields and Dr. King is out of our lives." He ran his hands through her hair. "And now I have the most beautiful woman in the world lying in our bed and she wants to be with me. I would say that life is just about perfect."

Tears of happiness trickled down Robin's face. "I have the most handsome man in world with me, feeling the same way. You're right - life is just about perfect."

Patrick decided the time for words was over. Leaning down, he brought his lips to Robin's and wrapped his arms around her tight. The passionate embrace was just the start of their evening together and they both knew it.

It was going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Emma?" Patricia 'Patty' Smith looked around the locker room for her best friend before she started her shift.

An OB nurse, Patty had met Emma in Anatomy and Physiology class freshman year. The two girls instantly took to each other, especially after they discovered that Patty was named after Emma's dad. Patrick had helped her father Joe get hired for a job with insurance and secured medical treatment for her mom, Angie, when she was pregnant with Patty. Sadly, her mother was taking counterfeit drugs during her pregnancy and died during childbirth. Patrick and Robin had worked with Dr. Kelly Lee and they saved Patty. A few years after Angie's death her father remarried and moved the little girl out of town but Patty had earned a scholarship to PCU and, upon meeting Emma, the two families reconnected. Joe was looking forward to attending Emma's wedding in a few months and seeing Patty stand up as a bridesmaid next to the young doctor.

"What do you need Patty? I've got five minutes to get dressed and get to my meeting with Dr. Statler." Emma threw her scrub top on and headed to the door. "Walk and talk?"

Patty laughed, her blond ponytail jumping up and down as she nodded her head. "Works for me."

The two women headed down the hall as Patty began talking. "So, I was wondering where you want your bachelorette party to be? We could do the Haunted Star – drinking and gambling, or the Floating Rib – drinking and pool and darts, or we could rent a room at the Metro Court and do drinking and strippers."

"I'm noticing a theme here." Emma couldn't help but laugh as Patty was discussing her plans. Although Steph was her maid of honor, Patty had begged to plan the bachelorette party and both girls had given in. "How about the Haunted Star? My family and the Spencers go way back, they are practically family, so they will take good care of us. Plus I love playing poker."

"That's because you always win. It's not fair that your superspy grandparents taught you how to bluff convincingly." Patty pouted but she wasn't serious.

"That argument might work if not for the fact that I learned everything about bluffing from my mom. Woman can't lie to save her life but she can bluff like nobody's business."

They reached the elevator and Patty pushed the up button. "I need to get to the floor – c-section in 30 minutes. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sounds great – see you in the cafeteria at one. Text me if something changes." Emma waved goodbye to her friend and headed to Dr. Statler's office.

* * *

Patrick leaned in and softly nuzzled Robin's neck as she stared at her computer. "Stop that."

He leaned in again, letting the little bit of scruff on his cheek gently scratch her cheek. "Stop what?"

Robin shook her head and giggled. "Stop that - I need to get this proposal done so we can enjoy our RJ's tournament this weekend, okay? Plus, you forgot to shave this morning."

"I didn't forget, I didn't have time after we…" Patrick kissed her neck again and Robin finally turned around to face him.

"Hey – that was your idea!" Robin shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Patrick suddenly stood up, taking Robin with him, and sat them both down on the couch in her office.

"That's better. Now you were saying about this morning?" Patrick leaned over and kissed her neck, slowly and deliberately.

Robin moaned. The man knew what he was doing, that was for damn sure. "I, oh, I thoroughly enjoyed this morning but we need to get," Patrick continued to kiss Robin's neck and she found it difficult to keep her line of thought going, "this proposal done."

"I know." Patrick placed his hands gently on Robin's face. "But we have been at this for hours. We need to step away from the computer for a few minutes to clear our heads. I say we take a break."

"Well, my parents will be here tonight and this weekend is going to be very hectic. I guess we had better take advantage of all the alone time we have when we can get it." Robin smirked at him.

"That's my girl." Patrick started to lean Robin back on the couch when they heard a knock on the door. "Ignore it."

Robin pushed him off of her. "We can't – we're at work." Robin took a moment to fix her clothes and then opened the door. "Hi, Tom."

Their chief of staff walked in the door. He saw Patrick sitting on the couch and noticed that the man didn't look happy to see him. "Hi – am I interrupting something?"

Robin blushed briefly. "No, we were just getting ready to take a break. The proposal will be on your desk for review before we leave tonight."

"That is great news. Anyway, I'm here because I want to talk to you about the doctor that will be taking over for Dr. King. He actually was on staff here years ago."

"Great – then he'll know the lay of the land." Patrick stood up and walked over to Robin. "He should be able to jump right into the thick of things."

"Exactly, anyway he specifically mentioned knowing you Robin." Tom watched Robin carefully. He was worried that the man had lied about being friends with her. "His name is Dr. Terrell Jackson."

Patrick instantly stiffened up at the name. "I'm sorry, did you say Terrell Jackson?" Terrell had attempted to come between him and Robin when they were separated because of the whole Lisa debacle. "I thought he was a pediatrician, not a GP?"

"Actually, he switched specialties and is now a researcher however he is more than qualified to take Dr. King's place. Do you have a problem with Dr. Jackson?" Tom had noticed the change in the man's demeanor.

"No he doesn't." Robin reached over and took Patrick's hand in hers. "Patrick thought he was interested in me when he worked here before."

Patrick protested. "He was Robin – he was constantly hitting on you."

"Anyway, I am sure he has moved on from his, whatever it was, he had on me. He was a brilliant pediatrician and I think GH is lucky to have him in any capacity. I assume we are having a welcome dinner?" Robin squeezed Patrick's hand.

"Yes, tomorrow at 8 at the Metro Court." Patrick and Robin both cringed at the place. Although Jax was the sole owner of the hotel, the couple tried to avoid it as much as possible – too many bad memories. "I know RJ's tournament starts tomorrow but there are no night games, right?"

"Right so we will be there." Robin smiled at her husband. "Won't we dear?"

"Yes, we'll be there." Patrick began pouting and Robin held back a laugh. "Is this for all new staff?"

"Your brother is already aware and planning on going. I'm looking forward to introducing two amazing doctors to the staff. We are one of the top medical institutions in the country and adding Dr. Hunter and Dr. Jackson to our staff only adds to our stature." Tom turned to leave. "I'll see you both at the games tomorrow. Is RJ pitching?"

"The coach said he plans to save him for the second game but they may bring him in to do some pinch hitting in the first one." RJ had worked hard to be a well rounded player and he had one of the best batting averages on the team.

"Great – I will see you two tomorrow. Robin, send the proposal to my personal email and I will review it this weekend. We can get together on Monday to finalize it and get it sent out." Tom smiled at the couple. "I'll let you two get back to your break."

Tom shut the door and Robin quickly walked over and locked it behind him. "Now where were we?" She walked back over to Patrick who just kept pouting. "You seriously cannot be upset about this? Some guy we knew years ago who may have hit on me…"

"May have! He did, constantly for months." Patrick stomped over to the couch and plopped down on it angrily.

Robin rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "He may have but I didn't notice because there is only one man for me and he is sitting right next to me right now."

Patrick turned to look at her. "He is?"

Robin smiled at him. "He is."

"I might need a little convincing." Patrick turned and pulled her into his arms before slowly lowering her to the couch. "You might need to stroke my ego a little bit."

Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head. "The things I do for you." Her back was against the couch and she pulled her husband's head down so she could give him a searing kiss. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you, so much." Patrick began to kiss Robin's neck again as his hands went to work on the buttons on her blouse.

Robin started to giggle at the tickling his beard was giving her neck but it quickly turned to a moan as she gave in to her desires.

Both of them were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the person standing outside Robin's office door or the sound of the slight knock they gave it. Whoever was there waited a few minutes, listening intently at the door, before turning and walking away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Come on Robin, I want to get this over with." Patrick paced the living room while Matt sat on the couch waiting to leave for the welcome party. He looked at Matt who raised his eyebrows at his brother. "What?"

Matt shook his head. "It warms my heart that you are so excited to be attending a dinner in my honor."

Patrick sighed and sat down next to Matt. "Sorry, this has nothing to do with you and you know it."

Robin came running into the room, Emma right behind her. "Sorry, I was trying to find the right necklace to go with my dress." Robin was wearing a dark green, off the shoulder dress that hit her right above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she wore little make up – she didn't need it.

Patrick looked at Robin and his heart stopped. All these years and she still took his breath away. "You are beautiful." He crossed the room and pulled Robin into his arms and kissed her.

Emma couldn't help but smile at her parents. They love they had for each other was rare and special. After giving them a moment, she spoke. "You need to get going, especially since you are bringing one of the guests of honor with you."

Matt stood up. "Now we're talking. It won't be much of a party with just Dr. Jackson."

Emma saw her father's face when Matt mentioned GH's newest doctor - he actually had cringed. "Dad, do you have a problem with Dr. Jackson?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's question. "Your father just thinks that Dr. Jackson was a little too interested in me when he was working with us before."

"Yeah, like anyone could get between you and Dad. Whatever made him think he stood a chance?" Emma was laughing until she noticed the uncomfortable looks that her parents and uncle shared. "Is there something I should know?"

An awkward silence engulfed the room. Emma had been just a little girl when everything happened with Lisa Niles and her parent's separation – she didn't remember any of it. As far as she knew the only separations her parents had had were because of Jerry Jax and Nikolas.

Robin finally broke the silence. "Of course not but we do need to get going." She hugged her daughter. "Thank you for the necklace, it's perfect."

"Not a problem." Emma couldn't help but feel that there was something her parents weren't telling her. She took one last look at her parents and knew they weren't going to reveal a thing. "I, uh, I'll let you guys get going. I'll talk to you later."

Emma headed to the door and the three doctors all let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. I didn't expect…" Patrick's voice trailed off as Robin hugged him close.

"I know." Robin looked at Matt. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so – it just caught me off guard, that isn't something I want to remember." Matt had been defending Robin when he accidentally killed Lisa. He had done his time and worked hard to rebuild his life following his release from prison. Eventually, with a little aid from Robert and WSB, Matt was able to not only get his medical license reinstated but also get his record expunged.

"Me either Matt." Patrick had never really forgiven himself for cheating on Robin. That one moment with Lisa had led to a year of hell and heartbreak. "I guess that is one of the reasons I don't like Terrell showing back up – it reminds me of a time that I would just as soon forget."

Robin held tight to her husband. "I know, although I did enjoy that Valentine's Day when you tried to act like you weren't jealous and challenged Terrell to a game of darts. That was one amazing kiss."

"It had to be – I needed to remind you of what you were missing." Patrick smiled at his wife, amazed at her ability to pull out one positive moment from that horrible time.

"I knew – why do you think I came back?" Robin stood on her toes and kissed Patrick one more time.

Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head. No one was coming between his brother and his wife – even a blind man could see that. "Alright lovebirds, let's get going. I don't want to be late for my own party."

Patrick gave Robin one last kiss and then took her hand. "Let's go." 

* * *

"Dr. Scorpio – it is a pleasure to see you again." Terrell approached Robin and Patrick while Matt went to speak with Tom.

"That's Scorpio-Drake Dr. Jackson." Patrick pulled Robin in front of him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Been that way for, what, over two decades now?"

"Of course, I was just speaking professionally." Terrell didn't really look at Patrick, his focus was on Robin.

"Actually she goes by Dr. Scorpio-Drake professionally as well. If you paid attention to my wife's research, you would know that." Robin closed her eyes, almost embarrassed at her husband's display of jealousy.

"Of course I pay attention to Robin – her work is extraordinary." Terrell smiled at Robin. "I was hoping we could finally get that darts rematch now that I am back in town."

"I'm sure we could arrange that. Jake's is now The Floating Rib but Patrick and I would be more than happy to meet you out there one night for a few games." Robin smiled at Terrell and then looked at Patrick. After Dr. King, she was making sure that there were no mixed signals with anyone. She was madly in love with her husband and she had no problem making it clear to any man who crossed her path.

Patrick leaned down and kissed her before looking at Terrell. "Sounds good to me – I seem to remember being happy with the outcome of our last darts game."

Terrell's smile became tight and he stepped away from the couple. "Great. Well, I need to mingle with the other doctors so I will talk to you both later."

He walked away from them and Patrick set his chin on top of Robin's head, gently swaying her to the music that was playing in the background. "I don't think he likes me very much."

Robin giggled and turned around to face her husband. "I don't think so either but it doesn't matter what he thinks because I happen to like you very much."

"You do huh?" Patrick smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Yeah – I do." Robin couldn't wipe the grin off her face as Patrick kissed her once again. "I really do."

"Good because I kind of like you too." Patrick kept Robin in his arms. "A little bit."

Robin stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout. "Just a little bit."

"Well, maybe more than a little bit." He leaned down and kissed her again but this time it was passionate and full of all the love he felt for her. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "Now, let's go to our table before we add to our already notorious reputation."

Patrick took Robin's hand and led her to their table. Minutes later Matt joined them. "I don't think Dr. Jackson is having a good time."

"Why do you say that?" Robin looked at her brother-in-law curiously.

"Because the glares he is giving this table speaks volumes. What did you say to him Patrick?"

"I was very nice to him. My wife, on the other hand, made it clear that she wasn't interested in him." Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders and pulled her closer. "He is probably just upset that he came back here for nothing."

Matt watched Terrell carefully. Something was off about the man's whole demeanor, he seemed almost obsessed with what their little family was doing. "That must be it."

Matt turned his attention back to Patrick and Robin. "So, is RJ pitching tomorrow?"

Matt half listened as Patrick and Robin bragged about their youngest son's pitching prowess. Nathan would be at the game tomorrow and they needed to have a little talk.

It was time to find out everything he could about Dr. Jackson.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Dr. Scorpio? I'm sorry Scorpio-Drake?" Robin laughed as Terrell poked his head in her office door.

"Why don't you just call me Robin and leave it at that?" Robin waved Terrell in and he took a seat in the chair across from her desk. "Are you getting settled in?"

"Yes – I'm staying at the Metro Court for now but I spent the weekend apartment hunting. Hopefully I will have a place soon. And you? How was your weekend?"

"Great – my son's team won both games in their double header and RJ pitched a no hitter." Robin's face lit up talking about her youngest son's accomplishment. "He's a real chip off the old block. Patrick's curve ball was legendary in high school."

"That's wonderful. I saw Emma earlier. It's hard to believe that the same little girl you were taking care of when I first met you is now a doctor." Terrell looked around Robin's office while talking to her.

Robin didn't notice, she was too busy bragging about her kids. "Tell me about it. She graduated high school at 17 and got her Bachelor's just a few months shy of her 21st birthday. My daughter is one determined woman."

"Well she comes by it naturally." Terrell took a moment and then handed Robin a folder. "This is why I stopped by – I have a patient that I have been working with and I was hoping that you would agree to come on as a consultant on the case."

Robin took the file and opened it up – reading closely and carefully. After a few minutes she looked back up at Terrell. "How long have you been working with him?"

"Three years now. He heard about a couple of my other successes and sought me out."

"It says here that he had a tumor removed as well as a chemical interaction that damaged his parietal and frontal lobes. Is the chemical completely out of his system?" Robin was already taking notes as she spoke with Terrell.

"Yes. What do you say, do you think you can help him?" Terrell stared intently at Robin who was still reading the file.

"I don't know but I will try. When can I examine the patient?" Robin closed the file and tried to hand it back to Terrell but he waved her off.

"That's your copy. Unfortunately, the patient has asked that I be the only person to examine him. You will be given all copies of his labs and scans but anonymity it very important to him."

Robin was confused. "But why?"

Terrell shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the question. "His family doesn't know about his condition and he wants to handle it on his own. His hope is that we will be able to fix the damage done so he can live a long life with his wife and kids."

"Well, I guess I understand that but please reassure him that I am very discreet. I respect my patient's right to privacy." Robin placed the file back on her desk and reopened it. "I should have a recommendation for your patient by the end of the week."

Terrell stood up. "Thank you Robin, I really appreciate your help."

"Help with what?" Patrick walked into the office and took up a protective position next to his wife.

Robin stood up and hugged him. "I am just helping him with a patient." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled.

"Oh, maybe could I help too." Patrick reached for the folder but Robin stopped him.

"Uh uh, this is my patient and surgery is not an option for him. But if something changes, you will be the first person I call."

"I better be." Patrick gave her his best smirk and then turned to Terrell. "Is there anything else you needed?"

Terrell shook his head – Patrick was still an arrogant ass. "Only to comment that you and Robin have a lovely family." He picked up a picture of the Scorpio-Drakes off Robin's desk. "Those are 4 beautiful children you have although that one," he pointed to Steph, "looks nothing like you Dr. Drake."

"She has my looks but her father's attitude." Robin quickly stepped in to cut off Terrell, taking the picture from his hands. Patrick already didn't like him and that comment just made things a hundred times worse. "We have a meeting with Tom so if you don't mind."

"Say no more. I will talk to you later Robin." He smiled at her and then nodded at Patrick. "Dr. Drake."

Dr. Jackson left the room and Robin turned to her husband. Patrick was glaring at the closed door. "He's an ass Robin."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that." Robin took his face in her hands. "Everybody knows who Steph's dad is and that is you."

Patrick sighed. "I know – so are you ready to go? Tom said the results should be in by now."

"Of course but I already know what they are going to say." Robin took his hand and led him out of her office. She was shaking a little bit as they waited for the elevator. "You're negative Patrick – I know it."

"So you're positive I'm negative?" Patrick's attempt at a dumb joke worked. Robin relaxed the little bit she needed to stop shaking.

The door opened and the couple stepped on. Patrick waited for the doors to close and smiled at Robin. "You know we have 15 minutes before our appointment." He hit the emergency stop button and gently pushed Robin against the wall. "Seems a shame to waste them waiting in an office."

Robin bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around Patrick's neck. "Yes it does."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"You should have seen it Jack, my little brother was on fire Saturday." Steph and Jack were leaving the library after another study session. "Of course my Grandpa Robert swore it was because RJ inherited his great aim but my Dad was a high school baseball star."

"So your Grandpa was a pitcher too?"

Stephanie laughed. "No, his aim with a gun. I told you he was a spy."

Jack stopped and stared at Steph – shocked at how casual she was about it. "I'm sorry – how do you just laugh that off?"

"Well, I guess since it is just a fact of our lives. My grandpa and grandma were spies and to me that is just the way it is." Stephanie could see Jack was having trouble wrapping his head around what she was saying. "I think I feel the same way I do about the fact that my parents are doctors – no different. They have a job and they are the best at it. My grandparents are the same way – they're retired now but they had a job and they were the best at it."

Jack decided to change the subject. "Speaking of – I really enjoyed meeting your parents and your family at dinner the other night. It was a lot of fun."

"They enjoyed meeting you. Mom said to tell you that you are more than welcome to join us for the state tournament. We want as big a crowd as we can there cheering on the team." Steph sat down in the quad underneath a tree. "Plus you'll get to meet Mal, he's taking a few weeks off to get some updates done on his car and he'll be there."

"Mal – he's only a year older than you, right?" Jack sat down next to her and pulled out a couple of bottles of water from his pack and handed it to her.

"Yes. It goes John, Emma, Mal, me and then RJ." Stephanie sighed and stared out at the quad. "It really is a gorgeous day today."

Jack watched her for a second. "Steph, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She looked at him curiously.

"I am a little confused about John. I know you said he is your brother but his last name is Vine and…"

"And he looks nothing like my dad or mom." Stephanie shook her head. This was a question that she had to answer every once in a while and she was ready for it. "John is my half brother. We have the same birth father."

"Patrick."

"Actually, no. Our birth father was, to put it politely, insane. He was obsessed with my mom and I am the result of that obsession." Stephanie looked away from him. She had known the truth for years but it still hurt to think about it.

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry Steph, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't – the situation upsets me, even after all these years. But I got lucky, my dad is a great man who loves me just as much as he loves my brothers and sister. I am proud to be the daughter of Patrick Drake." She smiled at Jack, trying to reassure him.

"Well he is certainly lucky to have you as a daughter." Jack gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You're beautiful and smart and courageous."

Stephanie found herself looking Jack straight in the eyes. She reached her hand up and touched his face. Before he could doubt himself, Jack pulled Stephanie in to a kiss.

She didn't pull away, in fact she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. It only lasted for a minute but it was very nice. Finally Jack pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Stephanie was shocked. She thought it was a good kiss. "Why? You didn't like it?"

Jack took her hands in his. "God no but you're seeing Aiden and…"

"Aiden and I are not exclusive, we are free to date other people and that most certainly includes you." Stephanie squeezed his hand. "So, why don't you come with me this weekend to the tournament?"

"Why Miss Scorpio-Drake, are you asking me out on a date?" Jack stood up, he needed to get to his next class, and then held out his hand to help Steph up.

"Yes I am." She didn't let go of his hand once they stood up and began walking across the quad to his next class.

"In that case I say yes but only if you agree to have dinner with me tonight? Kelly's? 7?"

"It's a date." They stopped in front of the building his class was in and she let go of his hand. "I'll see you tonight."

Jack leaned down and gave her one last kiss. "Tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"To being back in the surgical rotation." Robin raised up her bottle of beer and happily clinked it to her husband's. "I told you it would be negative."

"What can I say, when you're right, you're right." Patrick took a swig of his beer and smiled at Robin. "So, when is Matt going to be here?"

The couple had decided to go out and celebrate Patrick's test results at the Floating Rib and they had invited Matt to join them. "He had one last patient file to review and then he was coming out to join us. He said he was going to call Nathan and see if he wanted to come out too – something about challenging us to darts."

Patrick shook his head. "My brother should know better than to go up against you in darts. Your aim is legendary."

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he forgot so let's take advantage of it."

"What do you mean?" Patrick raised his eyebrows at his petite wife as she got a mischievous grin on her face.

"I say we play for beers. Play our cards right and we won't pay for another beer the rest of the night."

Patrick leaned across the table and gave Robin a kiss. "God, I love it when you're ruthless."

"You do, huh?" Robin giggled before giving him another kiss.

"I do." Patrick wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her closer. The kiss this time was even longer and they didn't pull back until they heard a familiar voice interrupting them.

"Knock it off – this is a public place." Matt walked over to their table shaking his head with Nathan by his side.

Robin pulled away from her husband and smiled at the two men. "Welcome boys – sit down."

Patrick stood up and took the chair next to Robin as he waved to the bar. "Four beers please."

Matt and Nathan looked at each before taking their seats at the table. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"No problem Nathan." Robin noticed that Matt wasn't smiling. "Matt – what's wrong?"

"Matt asked me to look into Dr. Jackson for him." Nathan decided it was best to just plunge right into the conversation.

"Terrell? Why?" Robin's face was a picture of confusion.

"Because of the way he was watching you two at the dinner." The waitress set the beers down at the table as Matt was explaining. He picked one up and took a drink. "Look, I really didn't trust the guy when he first worked with us and I still don't, especially after what happened with King. I just think it's too coincidental that he shows up here right after everything that happened with the man he's replacing so I asked Nathan to take a look into his past."

"What did you find out?" Patrick had no issues with the investigation – he had never liked Terrell.

"This is crazy." Robin rolled her eyes at the men.

"Crazy? Robin the man has been at the hospital for one day and he is already asking you to consult on a case. His office isn't even set up yet he has everything in place for this patient." Patrick loved his wife's trusting nature but it definitely worked against her sometimes.

"What case?" Matt was surprised Terrell had already approached Robin.

"A patient who has damage from a tumor and a chemical exposure. He has been working with the patient for years and asked for any input I could give him. It's not a big deal." Robin found herself getting defensive. She was a good doctor and being asked for a consult wasn't unusual.

"Calm down there – your drug protocols are legendary and I have no problem with you working with him it just seems like he might have come to you before he worked here about it if his patient is in such dire need of your help." Patrick wasn't trying to upset her – this was an evening for celebration. "I think coming to you is the best move he could have made."

"Damn straight." Robin leaned over and gave her husband a kiss before turning back to Matt and Nathan. "So what did you find out?"

Nathan sighed. "Did you know he was involved with Lisa Niles?"

Robin instantly stiffened up and Patrick wrapped his arm around her. Matt answered for all of them. "No, I don't think any of us knew that. Was that while he was here in Port Charles?"

"No, it was actually back in Houston. There were some photos of the two of them together at various functions. It looked like it might have been pretty serious." Nathan had heard all about Lisa from his wife Maxie, including the fact that Matt had accidentally murdered her in order to protect Robin.

"Son of a bitch!" Patrick hated thinking about that time in their lives. He had slept with Lisa just once but it was one of the stupidest things he had even done in his life. He had never forgiven himself for cheating on Robin or for the things Lisa did to their family after he refused to sleep with her again.

"So you're saying that he came to Port Charles the first time because of Lisa?" Matt was trying to put the pieces together. "Why?"

"To drive a further wedge between Robin and I." Patrick pulled on Robin's arm and she willingly sat down in his lap. "Terrell was after Robin the second he got here and I imagine it was because Lisa put him up to it."

"Robin goes to Terrell and then Lisa would get you? After everything she did to Robin and Emma, did she really think that plan would work - that's insane." Nathan couldn't understand the logic of the plan.

"That's Lisa." Robin snuggled in closer to her husband. "So what has he been doing since he left GH?"

"Research in Texas." Nathan took another drink of his beer. "As far as I can tell, the man is on the up and up. No criminal past, no other skeletons in his closet, just a doctor who was well regarded at his former hospital."

"So why come to Port Charles? Revenge for Lisa's death?" Matt was trying to figure why Terrell was in Port Charles.

"Or maybe because we are one of the top hospitals in the country – especially our neurological department." Robin hugged Patrick and smiled at her brother-in-law. "His patient is pretty bad off so we would be the logical ones to turn to for help."

"Maybe but I don't want you alone with him, at least until we are sure of why he is here." Patrick looked at Robin. "Better safe than sorry."

Robin rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, I promise not to be alone with him or go anywhere with him. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Patrick kissed her and then turned to Nathan. "Can you keep looking into him – despite what my wife thinks, I still don't like him just showing up after all these years."

"Not a problem." Nathan finished his beer and stood up. "Now how about I get us another round and we head over to the dart board? Matt and I against you two?"

"Works for me – want to play for beers?" Robin smiled innocently at the men before she climbed off of Patrick's lap and headed to the dartboard.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Woo hoo! Go RJ!" Robin was screaming and yelling from her seat on the bleachers as her son finished up another three up, three down inning. It was the bottom of the sixth and RJ had a no hitter going. It would be the second of the season for him if they could just make it through the next inning.

Patrick smiled at his wife, always thrilled by how excited she got watching their son play ball. "That's my boy."

"Excuse me, I believe there may be a little bit of me in there – after all, my aim is legendary." Robin leaned into her husband as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What can I say – when you're right, you're right." Patrick finished his soda and stood up. "I'm going to get a refill – need anything?"

"I would love a lemonade and maybe some popcorn?" Robin batted her eyelashes at him. "Please?"

Stephanie and Emma sat on the bench below their parents and both girls laughed at their mom. She didn't need to flirt with their dad to get him to do something, Robin had Patrick wrapped around her little finger. Patrick rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss. "The things I do for you." He turned to their daughters. "And would you two like anything?"

"No thank you Daddy." Steph smiled at him. "Jack is bringing me a sandwich."

"And Cam is bringing me some chips after he picks up Mal but thank you dad." Emma turned back to the game as her dad left to go to the concession stand. She tried to act nonchalant as she questioned her sister. "So, Jack is meeting you here?"

Steph had known the interrogation was coming so she watched the field and gave a simple answer. "Yep."

"What about Aiden?" Emma loved Aiden and knew her sister and him were much closer than either one would admit.

"Aiden said we are free to date other people so that's what I am doing. He actually went out with someone the other night – some girl from one of his art classes." Emma noted a slight bit of disdain in the statement but let it go. "Besides, Jack and I have a lot in common. In fact we are going to the opera next week. It is nice to go out with someone whose idea of a good time includes more than a movie and a burger."

"I don't know – a movie and a burger sounds good to me." Emma had seen Aiden the night before and he was miserable over Steph and Jack.

Stephanie sighed and turned to her sister. "Look, I understand that Aiden is going to be your brother-in-law in less than two months but that doesn't change my feelings about him or Jack. Not all of us are going to find the love of our lives while we are in our teens. Right Mom?"

Robin shook her head. "I'm out of this – as long as you are happy, I'm happy."

"Look Ems, I'm 18, in college and I am dating two great, very different guys who know about each other. I'm not lying to anyone but I'm also not making any promises to anyone. I don't know what is going to happen in the future but if that future doesn't include Aiden, I hope you will be happy for me." Stephanie shook her head.

Emma suddenly felt very guilty. Steph was right – she was only 18 and she had every right to date whoever she wanted. "I'm sorry Steph. You're right and Jack seems like a great guy. How about we have a double date next week?"

"That would be great!" Steph looked over Emma's shoulder and saw Cam, Mal and Jack approaching with their food. "The guys are here – why don't we go talk to them before the next inning? RJ won't be batting yet."

"Let's go. We'll be right back mom." The girls stood up to go meet up with their dates while Robin watched RJ's team begin their turn at bat.

Robin's was so focused on the game that she didn't even look when a lemonade was placed in front of her face – she just took the drink and set it down next to her on the bleachers. "Thanks babe, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem Robin." Terrell sat down next to Robin and smiled at her. "This is a very good game."

"What are you doing here Terrell? I don't recall you having any children." Robin was suddenly very uneasy. She looked to the concession stand and saw Patrick was deep in conversation with Tom Hardy, completely oblivious to what was going on with her.

"No, I was never as lucky as you and Patrick in that area but I heard that your son is a future Cy Young winner and had to see it for myself." He took a drink from his lemonade and looked at Robin. "He does have a great arm. I see he got your aim."

"But the rest is his father." Robin scooted away from him a little bit and looked at him pointedly. "Who will be back here in just a minute."

"Of course he will – I'm surprised I got you alone this long. You seem to be avoiding me Robin – may I ask why?"

"I'm not avoiding you – I gave you my recommendations on your patient yesterday." Robin had made notes in her copy of the file and had one of the nurses deliver it to him.

"Yes by way of carrier pigeon. Every time I have asked you to meet with me, you have been busy. I am beginning to take it personally." Terrell grinned at her. "I know you wouldn't do that to an old friend."

"Well, I am a very busy woman. Between work, my daughter's wedding, house hunting with Matt, spending time with my children, my parents and, of course, my husband, I don't have a lot of free time." Robin returned her focus to the game. "You can understand that, can't you?"

"Of course I can." Terrell looked over at the concession stand and saw Patrick turn and finally notice who was sitting next to his wife. Patrick began to storm over, Tom right behind him. "I just wanted to tell you that I am starting your treatment next week. I will keep you posted on his progress."

"Thank you Terrell." Robin refused to look at him. She jumped and looked at him once again when he stood up and his hand brushed her leg.

Terrell smirked at her. "Sorry about that. I will talk to you later."

He jumped down off the bleacher just as Patrick ran up. "Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He just wanted to tell me he was taking my recommendations for his patient." Robin was not looking Patrick in the eye and he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"And," Patrick gently took Robin's chin in his hand and lifted her head so she was staring into his eyes, "Robin, he could have called you to tell you that. Why show up here at RJ's game?"

"He said he had heard about RJ's pitching and wanted to see it for himself." Robin was a little shaken by Terrell's sudden appearance but she was trying her best to hide it.

"Robin…"

"Fine – I guess it bothers me a little bit that he just showed up out of the blue but, you know it's no big deal." Robin saw the kids heading back to the bleachers. "And we have more important things to worry about – like cheering our son on to his second no-hitter of the season."

Patrick watched her carefully and then gave her a hug. He wasn't going to get anything out of her right now; she was firmly planted in mom mode. "Fine – but we will be talking about this later."

"I had no doubts about that." Robin turned to their boss and smiled. "You want to sit with us Tom?"

"How can I turn down an afternoon with the family of the future MVP of the state tournament?" There was another game scheduled for later this afternoon for the winner of this game. RJ wouldn't be pitching again but he would be pinch hitting. "Let's enjoy an afternoon at the ball field."

* * *

Terrell watched from a distance as Patrick held on to Robin. He turned and walked away, going to his car and starting the engine. He took one last look at the bleachers and shook his head. "Enjoy it while it lasts Dr. Drake."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Scorpio-Drake clan sat in Kelly's diner, celebrating RJ's second no-hitter of the season as well as his great performance as a pinch hitter in the second game. Tomorrow was the state championship and RJ was scheduled to pitch again. Mal raised his glass of pop in the air and toasted his little brother. "To RJ and another hitless game."

"To RJ!" Everyone clinked glasses and laughed before diving into their burgers and fries. Emma picked up a fry and looked at her mom. "So what was Dr. Jackson doing at the game today? I didn't know he had a kid on the team."

Robin tensed up a little bit but put on her best smile. "He doesn't - he just wanted to talk to me about a patient."

"And it couldn't wait until Monday?" Emma was a little confused, Dr. Jackson had just started and only had a few patients.

"Apparently he thought so." Patrick was still not happy about Terrell's decision to harass Robin at the game. "Tom is going to talk to him about respecting the boundaries between a doctor's work life and their home life so let's talk about something else – like my son's amazing performance today on the mound."

"He has great aim, just like his Grandpa Robert I might add." Robert said with a twinkle in his eye. Their flight had been delayed so the couple had not been able to catch the first game but were given a full breakdown as soon as they had gotten to the field by Robin.

"Excuse me – Devanes are known for their wonderful aim. You have problems hitting the broad side of a barn." Anna playfully elbowed her husband in the ribs and laughed.

"She's got you there big brother." Mac and Felicia had spent the afternoon at their granddaughter Georgie's dance recital but had met up with the group after to celebrate. "Anna always did have better aim."

"Sure she does." Robert winked at his namesake. "Right RJ?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't want to go up against Grandma Anna in a shooting gallery." Everyone laughed with the youngest member of the family – he was a smart boy.

"That's right luv." Anna smiled at her youngest grandson. "So where is Matt? I thought he was going to be joining us tonight?"

"He is at work." Patrick answered the question. "He agreed to cover so I could be at the games today. But we did find a house for him and Tara and it's just a few doors down from us." Patrick was thrilled to have his little brother living so close to him again. He and Matt hadn't even met until they were adults but they couldn't be closer even if they had grown up together.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure if it's a good idea to have two hot shot, ultra competitive doctors living so near to each other. I don't even want to think about what our outside Christmas lights are going to be like this year." Robin was certain their competitiveness would bleed over to their homes. "I'm going to need to get a second job to pay the electric bill."

"Hey – we're not that bad." Patrick was surprised when everyone stopped talking and just stared at him. "We're not."

"Of course you're not babe." Robin kissed her husband and then turned back to the group. She smiled at her parents. "So, tell me all about what you have been doing in Italy."

* * *

"I'm telling you that he is almost always by her side. It's like the man doesn't trust her." Terrell was in the stairwell at GH talking on the phone. He didn't see Matt on the landing one floor below, listening in to the conversation. "I know what you want and I am working on it."

Terrell turned around and saw Matt standing there. Matt slowly climbed the stairs as he finished his call. "I will be there to see you on Monday and then we begin the drug protocol that Dr. Scorpio-Drake created for you. I'm sure that you will be very pleased with her protocol. I have to go but I will talk to you later."

Matt stood in front of the man for a moment, studying him. "So Robin was able to create a protocol for your patient?"

"Yeah and he is thrilled. We are starting it on Monday actually." Terrell just smiled at Matt.

"That's great." Matt headed towards the door to the 10th floor. He reached for the handle but stopped and turned back to Terrell. "Who were you talking about before?"

"Uh, this woman I'm interested in – her brother is always by her side and it is driving me crazy." Terrell laughed. "You know how it is."

"Actually I've been happily married for many years so no, I don't." Matt smirked at Dr. Jackson. "Although it sounded more like you were talking about a husband not a brother."

"If you are hinting that I have any plans regarding your sister-in-law, let me assure you, I don't. I am well aware that Robin is very much in love with your brother." Terrell started walking down the stairs away from Matt.

"That's right. Those two have gone through everything that could possibly be thrown at them and emerged even happier and more in love than ever." Matt looked back at Terrell before leaving the stairwell. "No one will ever destroy what they have. Have a good day Dr. Jackson."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robin was on the phone with her husband as she headed to the lab. "I can't believe he actually thought winning MVP would convince us to let him skip school for the day."

Yesterday had been another great day for the Scorpio-Drake family. PCHS had won the state championship and a good part of that win was because RJ threw his third no-hitter of the season. Add in two doubles in three at bats and he was the clear choice for MVP.

Patrick just laughed. "Well, I think he knew it was a long shot but he still had to try. Anyhow, I reminded him that all the girls would just be waiting to see the star of the game and suddenly he couldn't get to school fast enough."

"Of course he couldn't – he's just like his dad. You tell him there is a chance that girls will be fawning all over him and he's there." Robin swiped her badge and entered the lab.

"There is only one woman I want fawning all over me and I am talking to her right now. How about I pick us up a couple of BLTs and we have lunch before my shift starts?" Patrick was coming in late today.

"That sounds great – I'll be in the lab. See you in 10 minutes?" Robin was getting the components together for the protocol.

"Perfect. I love you."

"I love you too." Robin hung up her phone and put it on the table as she began to work. She had only been at it for a few minutes when she heard the door open. She continued looking at her slide as she heard the person walk in. "That was fast – had you already ordered before you called me?"

"No but if I knew you were hungry I would have brought you something to eat." Terrell smiled at Robin.

"What are you doing in here Dr. Jackson?" Robin looked at the door, hoping Patrick wasn't far away.

"I wanted to talk you. I administered the first dose of your protocol yesterday and the patient is having a few side effects." Terrell sat down on the stool next to Robin. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"I'm actually in the middle of something but why don't you meet me in my office this afternoon – say 1:30?" Hopefully Patrick or Matt would be able to be in there with her.

"It won't take long and I am already here – why don't we just do it now?"

Robin thought fast. "Because I am in the middle of another protocol and I wouldn't want to get the two mixed up in my head. That wouldn't be fair to either one of the patients."

Terrell studied her for a moment and then stood up. "Fine, I'll meet you in your office at 1:30."

He turned around and his hand hit her phone. The phone skidded across the table and hit some beakers sitting on the end of the table. Before either doctor could move, two of the beakers hit the ground and exploded all over the floor. Smoke and an acrid smell filled the air. Moments later the alarms sounded.

Robin stood up and looked in horror at the scene before her. She attempted to run to the door but Terrell grabbed her and stopped her. "Don't!"

"But we need to get out of here before…" Robin was interrupted as the sound of the automated locks could be heard, "we get locked in. Damn it!"

Terrell coughed. "Is there an O2 tank in here?"

Robin nodded and led them into the far corner of the lab. "There is only one mask so we will have to share. There are no gas jets open and the fail safe should be kicking in. The fire department will be here soon to let us out."

Robin quickly set up the tank and attached the mask. She took a few deep breaths of oxygen and then handed the mask to Terrell. He noticed the fear in her eyes. "Robin, are you okay?"

Robin didn't answer, she just stared at the lab door, remembering the first time she was taken away from her husband and daughter. There had been a chemical spill and she had managed to save Patrick before running back into the lab to get Jason's protocol. She managed to get it out of the lab even though the doors were locked. She and Patrick had stood at the window of the lab pledging their love for each other before Robin had managed to finally convince Patrick to go and get help.

Robin remembered heading back into the lab and falling to the floor. She had no sooner hit the ground when she felt someone pulling her away. She then lost consciousness, completely unaware that the lab had exploded and everyone, including her husband, believed she was dead.

Terrell was worried. "Robin – what is it?"

Robin still didn't look at him. "Patrick."

* * *

Patrick approached the hospital carrying his and Robin's lunch. He was hoping he could convince her to come back to his office for a short consult after they ate – they were eating BLTs and needed to burn off the calories after all. He no sooner got in the doors when he heard the alarms sounding. He tried calling Robin's phone but it went straight to voicemail so he called his brother instead. "Matt! What is going on?"

"There was a chemical spill in the lab." Matt was headed to the elevator. "They are evacuating all unnecessary personnel and patients from the 10th floor until they can get it cleaned up."

Patrick's heart dropped into his stomach. "Matt – Robin was in the lab. I tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail."

Matt stopped. "I'll wait up here for you and we will find out where she is together."

Patrick dropped the food on the reception desk and ran into the stairwell. "I'm on my way."

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Not again, he thought as he took the steps two by two, it could not be happening again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Matt – tell me you found her." Patrick had just exited the stairwell and found his brother standing at the nurse's hub with the firemen.

"I have but," Matt shook his head, "Patrick, she is in the lab."

Patrick immediately started to take off in the direction of the lab but one of the firemen stopped him. "Sir, I understand that you want to get to your wife but we have to secure the room first. The cameras are still working so we can see her. She and the other doctor are both in a corner away from the spill and have an O2 tank they are sharing. Our hazmat team will be in there in just a few minutes and then we will get her out of there."

"You can't even come close to understanding what I am feeling right now." Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "I need to see her."

"The security office is in the basement and our chief is watching the feed there. You have two choices: you can go down there and see her or you can stay up here and wait. Whichever you choose, you need to stay out of our way and let us do our job." They had determined that the risk of exposure was limited to the lab so he had no problem letting Dr. Drake and his brother stay on the 10th floor. "Which will it be?"

"You said she is doing okay?" Patrick's eyes filled with tears.

"Like I said, she and the other person in the lab were sharing an O2 mask."

Patrick looked at Matt and then back at the fireman. "Wait, what other person?"

* * *

Terrell shook his head. "I should have known – we are in the middle of chemical spill and all you can think about is your husband."

Robin took a deep breath of oxygen and handed the mask back to Terrell. "You don't understand – years ago I almost died in a lab explosion. I was actually kidnapped and Patrick was told I was dead. It took us almost two years to find each other again. He must be going crazy out there."

Terrell took his dose of O2 and handed the mask back to Robin. "I'm sorry – I didn't know. Listen, the fire department is here and they will be in soon to take care of the spill and get us out of here." He reached over and squeezed Robin's hand. "We're going to be fine."

Robin took another deep breath and tried to ignore the dizziness in her head and the burning sensation beginning in her throat. "You're right."

She handed the mask back to Terrell. He took it and watched her carefully – something was wrong. "Robin?"

He watched as Robin's eyes suddenly rolled up in her head and she collapsed against the wall. "Robin!"

Terrell pulled her close to him and pulled them both as far away from the spill as possible. Holding her close, he kept the oxygen mask on her face only taking it away for occasional quick breaths for himself. "It's going to be okay Robin." He gently rubbed her arm. "I promise you it is all going to be okay."

* * *

Patrick watched helplessly as the hazmat team walked down the hall to the lab. He began to follow but the same fireman stopped him once again. "Sir, we need to secure the lab before anyone can go in there."

Matt stepped in. "But the people in there are going to need immediate medical assistance. Wouldn't it be best to have two doctors there…"

"Four." Matt turned around to see Tom standing there with Emma, Epiphany and Patty. "And two amazing nurses."

Emma ran over to her dad and hugged him. "How is she?"

"They said they could see her on the cameras and she was okay." Patrick was grateful that his oldest daughter was there. Emma was the only one of the children who was alive when Robin was presumed dead and she still remembered losing her mom. "Are you sure you're okay with being here?"

"Where else would I be?" Emma couldn't imagine being anywhere but with her parents at this moment. "Mom is in trouble and I can help her – there is no place else to be."

The fireman couldn't help but smile at the scene. He didn't know this Dr. Scorpio-Drake but she sure had one hell of a family. "Alright – here is what is going to happen. Our men are going in with foam to neutralize the spill. They are in full hazmat gear with O2 tanks so, as soon as it as possible to safely get around the spill, we will extract everyone in there and bring them out here for treatment. We are looking at no more than 5 to 10 minutes so you might want to get everything set up for them."

Tom got on his phone and immediately began ordering supplies brought up to the 10th floor. "I also want the files on Dr. Scorpio-Drake and Dr. Jackson pulled up."

"Dr. Jackson?" Matt looked at Tom in shock.

"Yes, he's the other doctor in there with Robin."

* * *

Terrell began coughing so he took a quick breath off the mask and then covered Robin's mouth once again. She still hadn't regained consciousness and he was getting worried. He looked at the tank gauge and noticed it was getting low – help had better be coming soon or they would be in real trouble.

Suddenly the door to lab entered and men in hazmat suits came in, blowing foam all over the spill. Less than a minute later two of the men came over to Terrell and Robin. "You need to help her."

One of the men quickly picked Robin up in a fireman's carry and ran her out of the room while the other helped Terrell up and led him out of the lab.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The group of medical professionals watched anxiously by the cots as the fireman ran down the hall to the lab. Matt hugged Emma while patting Patrick on the shoulder. "She's going to be fine."

Neither one spoke, they just kept their focus on the hallway. After a few minutes they saw someone running down the hall. Patrick was the first to respond. "Bring them over here!"

The fireman ran over and placed Robin on the cot. "She was unresponsive when we found her."

"Epiphany, I need O2 over here now!" Patrick began to exam her but Tom stopped him.

"Patrick, you need to let me take over." Patrick glared at him but Tom stood firm. "She's your wife, you cannot treat her. Go to the other patient."

Terrell had been brought in and laid down on the other cot. Matt was examining him as Patrick stalked over. "What the hell happened in there?"

Terrell coughed and took a deep breath on his oxygen mask. "Robin left her phone on the counter and I accidentally hit it." He took another breath. "It hit some beakers and they fell on the floor and broke. She went unconscious about five minutes ago. I kept the oxygen mask on her as much as I could."

"You knocked over beakers in a lab!" Patrick was about to grab the man when Epiphany pulled him back. "She could have died."

"Hey, she shouldn't have left her phone on the counter." Terrell began coughing again. "It was accident man. Why don't you stop attacking me and go take care of your wife?"

Matt nodded at Epiphany who pulled Patrick away from the cot. "Dr. Drake, you need to check on your daughter."

Patrick turned around and noticed Emma standing by her mom's side, holding her hand. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry." He looked at Tom. "How is she?"

"Her lungs sound clear but I want an x-ray of her lungs and a blood draw." Patty instantly went to work on getting the draw while Tom continued talking to the two doctors. "I wish I knew what was in those beakers."

"Hydrochloric acid and sodium hypochlorite." Robin's voice was weak and raspy. "How long were we exposed?"

Both Patrick and Emma's hearts sank at her words.

"10 minutes – Epiphany, we are dealing with chlorine exposure in an enclosed space. We need to continue with the high-flow O2, get x-rays and two ICU beds for them. I want albuterol treatments started ASAP and get a pulmonary specialist in here now." Tom smiled at Robin. "We're going to take good care of you."

Robin just nodded and turned to Patrick and Emma. She managed to mouth the words I love you at them before she was whisked away for her x-ray.

* * *

Patrick and Emma sat by Robin's bedside, each one holding one of her hands. It had been two hours since the whole ordeal started and they needed her to wake up so they could know the concentration of the chlorine gas. If it was less than 15 parts per milliliter than it would be considered a low level exposure and her chance of recovery was excellent. If it was higher than her chances of survival diminished significantly, especially with her compromised immune system.

"Patrick…" Robin's voice was muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Hey you." Patrick quickly got up from the chair and sat down on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Robin rolled her eyes at his question. Her throat was killing her and her chest was sore. "Great."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Good to see your sense of humor is still intact."

Robin squeezed Emma's hand. "Hey baby girl."

Patrick gently rubbed Robin's arm. "Robin, we need to know what the ppm was for the chlorine. Do you know?"

Robin closed her eyes and thought. "They were both extremely low, less than 5 ppm, so it wasn't a high level exposure."

Both Patrick and Emma relaxed at her words. Patrick sighed. "Thank God." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Don't scare me like that again."

Emma kissed her mom's other cheek. "I'm going to go tell Tom what the exposure was so he can plan your treatment. I also need to let everyone know that you are awake and doing well – the waiting room is full of people wanting an update. I love you mom."

"Love you too."

Emma gave her parents one last smile before heading out of the room.

* * *

Matt walked into Terrell's room. "Dr. Jackson, you are a very lucky man. It was a low level exposure."

Terrell removed his oxygen mask to speak. "Robin's awake?"

Matt regarded the man suspiciously. "Yes but your main concern should be your health, not my sister-in-law's." He walked to the end of the bed and continued to tell Terrell the treatment plan. "We will be giving you albuterol treatments every 4 hours and doing another x-ray in 12 hours to make sure there are no signs of pulmonary edema. There will be one last x-ray before you are discharged and we would like you to meet with your primary doctor next week for a blood draw and follow up x-ray. He can determine if any further treatment is needed after that."

"Thank you Dr. Hunter." Terrell put his mask back on, effectively dismissing Matt.

"I will check in on you in the morning. If all goes well, you should be discharged tomorrow." Matt turned to leave the room but turned around at the door. "Thank you for what you did for Robin. I understand that you made sure she was taken care of and we all appreciate it."

Terrell took the mask off again. "I just did what I thought was right. I'll see you in the morning Dr. Hunter." Matt nodded and headed out the door.

Terrell waited a few minutes until he was sure Matt was gone before reaching for his phone and making a call. "I know it didn't go the way we planned but I think we may finally have a foot in the door."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Robin?" Terrell knocked on the door to Robin's room. "May I come in?"

Robin looked up from her tablet and smiled at him. "Of course – I have actually been wanting to talk to you."

"Really?" Terrell took a few steps in and stood at the foot of the bed, placing his hands on it. "Why?"

"I wanted to thank you for keeping the oxygen mask on me. The fire chief told me that you made sure I got the majority of the oxygen after I passed out." Robin and Patrick were both very grateful for Terrell's actions.

"Anyone would have done the same." He walked around to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair. "I'm just sorry that my clumsiness caused this whole thing."

"Well my phone should not have been sitting on the counter so that is my fault." Robin couldn't believe she had been so careless. "Anyway, thank you. I appreciate your help."

Terrell smiled at her and then stood up. "Well, I need to be going – I want to go home and sleep in my own bed tonight. You headed home too?"

"Unfortunately no." Terrell was surprised to hear this. "My doctor and my husband ganged up on me and decided that, since I passed out, I needed to stay a little longer. I have a higher risk of pulmonary edema because of my compromised immune system."

"Well, we still need to talk about our patient when you are able to. I will drop off the file in your office and we can talk about it once you are back in the office." Terrell headed towards the door. "Sound good?"

"That sounds fine." Robin yawned. "I think I am going to take a nap before my husband and children come back in. Thank you again."

"You are most welcome Dr. Scorpio." Terrell smiled at her one last time before leaving her room and heading towards Robin's office.

* * *

Patrick gave his sleeping wife a kiss as she lay in her hospital bed. "Wake up sleeping beauty, Prince Charming is here."

Robin yawned and then sat up in the bed. "Prince Charming, really? I prefer Flynn Rider." Robin was remembering a character from one of Emma's favorite movies growing up.

"Hey!" Patrick pretended to be offended but then smirked at her. "Well, I do have a roguish, dangerous quality to me and a great smolder."

Robin giggled. "Yes you do." She kissed him and looked around the room. "Where are the kids?"

"Emma is doing rounds, Steph and RJ are in class and Mal is currently hitting on Patty down in peds." Patrick shook his head. "Apparently he is into older women."

"God help us, both our boys are their father's sons." Robin sighed. "What angle is he working?"

"What makes you think he is working an angle?" Robin stared at Patrick and smiled. "Okay, the fact that they will be walking down the aisle together at the wedding. Since they will be spending all that time together at the wedding, it seems silly to bring dates with them."

Robin started laughing. "Oh man, that is so something you would have pulled." Patrick tried to look innocent, but he failed miserably. "Don't even – I know you too well."

"Fine – it is definitely something I would have tried in my twenties." He sat down on the bed with her. "But, in my defense, our son came up with the idea all on his own."

"The way the male Drake mind works is a scary, scary thing." Robin studied her husband's face carefully. "But, unfortunately for you, I can tell when something is on your mind. What's going on?"

"I have to go to a medical conference in San Diego in a couple of months, alone." Patrick and Robin were both required to attend conferences but usually were able to go to them together. Since this conference was focused on surgical procedures, Tom had decided that it was for the best if Robin stayed behind and was available for consults with the other doctors on staff.

"When?" Emma's wedding was coming up and no conference was more important than that.

"The week after Emma's wedding." Patrick reassured her. "I thought I might take RJ with me since he is looking at a couple of schools out there and we could meet up with Mal and John since there is a race there that weekend – a boys getaway."

"Should I be worried? The four of you together in another state could be dangerous." Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"We will be fine. Anyway, Tara and Rylee will be here by then so maybe you guys can have a girls night out with Steph." Patrick loved how close his and Matt's families were.

"Maybe." Robin nodded her head. "Is Matt going?"

"No, Tom said that he wanted Matt here at least one year before he started sending him to conferences." Patrick turned around. "Scoot over, I want to lay down with you."

Robin happily moved over a few inches and turned on her side. "I thought you would never ask." Patrick laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "How long do you think Mal will be down in peds?"

"Probably long enough for us to take a nap." Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head before setting his chin on top of it. "Get some rest Robin. I love you."

Robin closed her eyes. "I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher smiled at the couple standing before him. "You may now kiss your bride."

Cam reached over and pulled Emma to him and then gave her a long kiss while the church erupted into applause. He pulled back and smiled at his bride before they turned around and headed down the aisle hand in hand.

Robin reached up and wiped the tears away from her eyes before looking at Patrick and doing the same for him. The tears had started flowing from Patrick's eyes as soon as they had started down the aisle. Later she would give him a hard time about it but not today. Today it was just another of the many reason why she loved him. "Our little girl is married."

Patrick kissed her. "Yes she is." He helped Robin to her feet as the followed the bridal party down the aisle. "He better treat her right."

"He will." Patrick heard Lucky behind him. "I told him I would kick his ass if he didn't." Lucky had arrived back in town a week ago to attend his oldest son's wedding. Robin had been having a blast catching up with her old friend in between finalizing wedding plans. "Emma is special, just like her mom and sister. Too bad Aiden didn't realize that."

Aiden walked down the aisle with Stephanie, trying his best not to scowl at Jack as they passed him sitting in the pew. A month ago Steph had told him that they would be better off as friends. Since then she and Jack had been seeing each other exclusively and it burned Aiden to the core.

"She is so happy." Steph's voice cut through Aiden's thoughts. "Your brother better treat her right."

"He adores Emma, always has. I don't think you have to worry about it." They reached the doorway and Aiden reluctantly let go of Stephanie's arm. "If not, I'll kick his ass."

"You'll have to wait until I am done with him first." Stephanie laughed and then smiled when she felt an arm wrap around her. "Right Jack?"

"I certainly wouldn't want to piss you off." Jack kissed Stephanie's cheek and smiled at Aiden. "Aiden?"

Aiden smirked at Jack. "Jack – I didn't know you would be here today."

Jack shook his head. "Where else would I be? My girlfriend's sister was getting married and I wanted to share it with her."

"Still it's pretty early in the relationship for a wedding date." Aiden was trying to provoke a reaction but the one he got wasn't the one he wanted.

"For some people, maybe, but I think it feels just right." Jack hugged Stephanie.

Steph looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I agree." She turned back to Aiden. "We'll see you at the reception."

Stephanie and Jack headed out the church doors, leaving Aiden standing there pouting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his dad standing there. "You were the one who didn't want a relationship – not Stephanie. You can't be mad at her or Jack for doing what you wouldn't do."

"I know Dad but it just kills me to see him with her." Aiden knew he had been a fool to not fight for Stephanie. "It doesn't matter right now. Tonight is about Cam and Emma, not my stupid choices. Let's go celebrate my brother's marriage."

* * *

"Maxie, I just want to thank you again for your help in finding me and Rylee dresses for the wedding." Tara sat next to Maxie at the reception catching up on old times and watching their daughters dancing the chicken dance. "Between packing and moving we really did not have time to go shopping."

"Please, you and Rylee are honorary Scorpios, you know that." Maxie smiled at Matt's wife. Tara was a beautiful redhead with dark brown eyes. She had passed those eyes on to her and Matt's daughter, who inherited her father's dark hair and the Drake family dimples. "Besides, I love shopping for a redhead – gives me a whole new palette of colors to choose from." She took a drink of her champagne. "How do you like the house Matt picked out?"

"It's great! I love being so close to Patrick and Robin. You know, that was the hardest part of living in Georgia after Noah passed away, being away from the family." Tara had been an only child and her parents had passed away years before she met Matt. The Scorpio-Drake clan had welcomed her with open arms and gave her the family she never knew she was missing. "I love that we are finally someplace that we can call home."

Maxie smiled at her. "I understand exactly how you feel. I can't imagine living anywhere but here in Port Charles."

"I don't know if it is a good idea to leave the two of you alone together." Nathan laughed as he and Matt walked up to the table together.

"Well, there is a way to solve that problem – ask me to dance." Maxie giggled at her husband as he pulled her out of her chair and out on the dance floor.

Matt held out his hand to his wife. "Shall we?"

Tara took his hand and stood up. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Patty?" John walked over to her as she stood talking to Steph and Jack. "May I have this dance?"

Patty smiled at him. "I would love to."

He took her hand and led her out to the floor. "So, everything went well today. Emma and Cam are so happy."

"Yes they are. I have to admit, I am a little jealous of your family. They seem to have great luck in the love department. I mean, look at your parents," Patty nodded at Patrick and Robin dancing slowly together in the middle of the floor, "I want that."

John smiled at her. "It takes a lot of work but I believe you will find it. Maybe even with someone you never expected."

Patty blushed as John flirted with her. "Why Mr. Vine, are you flirting with me?"

"I certainly hope so." John whirled her across the floor as Patty let out a girlish giggle.

* * *

"I haven't won any races yet but I am still starting out on the circuit." Mal and RJ were talking to a couple of young ladies at the punch table. "And my brother here is one of the best pitchers in high school – has dozens of colleges after his arm."

Patty's half sisters couldn't help but be impressed by the Drake men. Kara, who was in college, smiled at Mal. "I don't know much about NASCAR but I would love for you to explain it to me."

She offered up her arm which Mal took without hesitation. Meanwhile Janey, a senior in high school, turned her attention to RJ. "I actually saw you pitch your last no-hitter of the season. You beat my boyfriend's team."

RJ visibly deflated at her words. "Boyfriend, huh?"

"Well, ex-boyfriend." She took a drink from her cup of punch. "So, tell me which schools are after you?"

* * *

Aiden stomped outside the reception hall – he needed a break for all the happy couples surrounding him.

It was his own damn fault. He could have been there with Stephanie if he hadn't been so damn stubborn. His only hope was that, eventually, this relationship with Jack would fizzle out and he could have a second chance with her. Until then he had to bide his time and bite his tongue.

Aiden took a deep breath and was about to head back in to the reception when he heard Jack talking on his phone.

"I know this wasn't part of the deal but I have everything under control." Jack ran his hand through his hair. "No, they don't know and I see no reason to tell them yet. To be honest, Stephanie is going to be mad enough at me when this all comes out and I want to delay that as much as possible." Jack paused for a moment. "Fine, I'll check in with you tomorrow. Good night."

Jack put his phone away and straightened up his jacket before heading into the building. Aiden came back around the corner the was hiding behind and stared at the slowly shutting door. He didn't know what Jack was up to but he was certainly going to find out.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Patrick watched as Robin packed his bag. He had learned years ago that his wife's organizational skills came in handy in many situations and packing a suitcase was definitely one of those. Even though Robin wasn't going with him, she still packed his bag, making sure he had everything he needed and that it was easy to find. "I changed my mind – I think you should come with us."

Robin laughed. "What happened to a 'boys only' weekend? You and your sons out there terrorizing California?"

"Well, my sons are all going to be looking for women while I am pining for the only woman I have ever loved – hardly seems fair." Patrick gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "But if you are with me…"

"Then the boys wouldn't get to hear all the stories they have been dying to hear about your wild and crazy single days." Robin sat down on the bed and pulled Patrick next to her. "Look, I am in week two of a four week protocol and I need to have the final revisions done to my paper for JAMA in by next Tuesday. Leaving, for me, is not possible at this time and you know it."

Patrick flung himself back on the bed and crossed his arms across his chest, pouting. "I know but…"

Robin laid down on top of him and placed her chin on his arms. "But you are going to have so much fun with the boys. The race is on Sunday, the conference doesn't start until Tuesday so you have plenty of time for the campus visit and sightseeing. Plus, I don't think you'll be alone in your pining for a woman back here in Port Charles. Did you see Patty and John at the wedding?"

Patrick nodded. "I did. He told me that they had dinner the other night – he really likes her. I guess he has had a crush on her for a while but was worried that she wouldn't be interested."

"Yeah because the handsome and charismatic leader of a Fortune 500 company is not someone you want to be with." Robin laughed. "Well, if the way they were looking at each other while dancing is any indication, I don't that will be an issue. I hope it works out for them – he deserves some happiness."

Patrick kissed Robin. "Yes he does." Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and held her close. "He really is a great kid. I am so glad he agreed to be a part of our family."

"Me too." Robin sighed. "Now, we need to finish getting you packed – your flight takes off in 3 hours which means you and RJ need to be out the door in the next hour."

Robin tried to get off of Patrick but he held her close, refusing to let her get up. "It won't take an hour to pack and I would much rather do something else with these remaining minutes than organize my suitcase."

"But Patrick…" Patrick cut Robin off with a kiss.

"We have a half hour until RJ gets home from practice Robin – we'll pack then." Before she could say another word Patrick kissed her again.

Robin stopped trying to get up and melted into him and his kiss. He was right – they could finish packing in a little bit.

* * *

"It's not funny Robin." Patrick had been unpacking his suitcase as he talked to Robin on the phone. His and RJ's flight had landed on time in San Diego and the two had gone straight to the hotel and checked into their two room suite. "I cannot believe I forgot my shaving kit. Now I have to buy shampoo, razors, soap…"

"Because you can't get any of those things at the hotel?" Robin started giggling. "I mean it's not like they have soap in the bathroom or shampoo."

"Very funny Robin." Patrick sighed. "You know I am very particular about what I use on my hair and body."

"Oh yeah, I am very aware of that." Robin sat down on the couch and took a sip of her wine. "But it's your own fault. You were the one who distracted me while we were packing. Because of your distraction, we had to rush the packing so we could get you and RJ to the airport on time. Not that it wasn't worth it."

Patrick smiled. "Oh yeah, it was definitely worth it. But that still doesn't help me get my shampoo. What if they don't have it out here?"

"Poor baby." Robin opened her book as she settled herself into the cushions, enjoying the fact that she had the couch to herself. "Didn't you spend a year living in a hotel when we first met?"

"That was different – I was young and stupid and completely unable to understand the joys of having a permanent home to live in. At least not until you showed me." Patrick sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "You and me going up against Biff the landlord, the fight over the couch, Chinese food and mornings sleeping in…"

"You taking off with Pete to Vegas the day after I moved in – yeah, I remember it well." Robin set her book down. "Boy, we really did not make it easy, did we?"

"No, but it has been worth every up and down to get to where we are. Still happy and in love after all these years. I miss you already." Patrick was happy to get to spend a little time alone with the boys but the nights would be terrible.

"Me too but you and our sons are going to have a great time. You are going to the track on Sunday?" Robin still couldn't bring herself to watch the races on TV, she was petrified that she would see Mal crash.

"Yep, Mal is starting in the fourth row." He looked at his watch. "In fact, RJ and I need to get going if we are going to get to be on time to meet them. John has already made arrangements for the tour tomorrow at UC San Diego."

"I think it is good for him to look at his options, even though I am almost positive that he has his heart set on John Hopkins or Cornell." Robin had helped RJ create a comprehensive list of the schools he was interested in attending. The list was cross-referenced with any scholarships available as well as the schools who had already shown an interest in signing him to their baseball program. "Baylor is also a possibility. The truth is the best medical schools are in the northeast so I don't think our boy will be moving too far away."

"Which is fine with his mom I'm sure." Patrick thought for a second. "Oh my God Robin, what if he decides to apply to the Sorbonne?"

Robin took another drink of her wine. "Well I don't think they have a baseball team so I am not too worried about it but if he does, we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

RJ knocked on his dad's door. "Dad, we need to get going. Mal and John are probably already at the restaurant."

Robin heard her youngest son through the phone and laughed. "Go and give the boys my love."

"Just the boys?"

"Of course not." Robin shook her head at her husband. "I love you Patrick. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone and headed to the door. "Alright, let's go meet up with your brothers."

* * *

He watched her hang up the phone and set it down on the coffee table next to her wine glass. She was stretched out across the couch and obviously enjoying having a little time to herself. He took one last look at her and then walked back to his car.

"He's gone – everything is a go for this weekend." Terrell hung up his phone and started up his car. Finally, after months of planning, they would get everything they wanted.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Robin was studying her file at the nurse's desk when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see her brother-in-law standing behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be living it up? Reliving those carefree days of youth while your husband is across the country?"

Robin scoffed. "Matt, you know me as well as anyone – do you really think I had very many carefree days when I was young?"

Matt considered her question and smiled at her. "No, I guess not, but how about enjoying having the house to yourself?"

"You know, it just feels weird. This is the first weekend I can think of in years when I am not doing something for one of my children or with my husband and I don't know what to do with myself." Robin handed the file to the desk nurse and turned around. "Anyway, I needed to get some work done on a protocol I'm putting together for one of Dr. Walsh's patients. He wanted it next weekend but if I can get it done today then…"

"Then you have the weekend free to spend with my brother when he gets back – good thinking Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"Exactly." Robin turned and started walking to her office. "So what are you doing here today?"

"On schedule covering for my brother – remember? He gets to spend the day at the races while I am stuck here at the hospital. He so owes me." Matt pretended to pout but Robin wasn't buying it.

"Please, you love that you are able to help your brother out." Robin stopped in front of her office. She turned to Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I do too."

"Yeah, well, if you love it that much – how about you have lunch me? Burgers at Kelly's?" Matt's shift was over and Tara was out with Maxie, Rylee, Georgie and Steph shopping.

"Best offer I've had all day." Robin smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

"Come on Robin, you have to watch the race sometime." Matt and Robin were enjoying the lunch while discussing Mal's career.

"Live – yes. On TV – no." Robin sighed. "If I saw his car crash and I was here in Port Charles I..." Robin's phone buzzed and stopped her train of thought. It was okay, Matt understood what she was saying. Robin read the message. "He's in 10th at the 475th lap." Patrick was texting her updates from the track.

"That's great." The two of them ate in silence for a few more minutes before Matt asked his next question. "Have you heard from Em?"

"Got an e-mail last night. She and Cam are having a wonderful time." Emma and Cam were honeymooning at their grandparent's villa in Italy while Anna and Robert were in Port Charles – it was their wedding gift to the couple. Once they had found out about the couple's plans, Jason and Sam had offered them the use of the company jet. "They are having dinner with Brenda tonight and then Jason has arranged for them to have a short cruise on SS Lila around the coast of Italy over the next couple of days."

"Better not let Tara hear that – she says I owe her a real honeymoon since we only had one weekend at a cabin." Matt was still in the process of getting his license reinstated and rebuilding his reputation when the couple got married. He hadn't had the luxury of taking more than a couple of days off at the time. "Don't get me wrong, she loved our little getaway but she is hoping for something a little more romantic one day."

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Robin smiled at him. "Rome is beautiful in the spring and Rylee could stay with us. Or we could arrange a little family trip – I've been wanting to visit Brenda and I'm sure we could take care of Rylee and give you guys some time to yourself."

"That may not be a bad idea." Matt loved that Robin wanted to help him.

"Maybe we could even get Jason and Sam to join us – they hated missing the wedding." The couple had every intention of being at the wedding but Danny got sick and they flew to Madrid to be with him. He was given a clean bill of health the other day but Sam stayed behind to make sure he was okay while Jason came home so he could get back to work.

"I know they did but everyone understood." Matt took a drink of soda.

Robin's phone buzzed again and she read the text smiling. "Race is over, Mal finished 8th." She started laughing. "Mal's fine - go home and relax. I love you Patrick."

Matt smiled at his brother's message. He looked at his plate and then back at Robin, trying to not sound too suspicious. "Any word from Dr. Jackson regarding your patient?"

Robin shook her head. Terrell's patient had taken a turn for the worse and he had taken a leave of absence from the hospital to take care of him. "Not in a couple of weeks. I told him to let me know if I could help out in any way." Robin noticed the look on Matt's face. "What?"

"Look, I am grateful to the guy for helping you out after the explosion in the lab but I still don't trust him." He put his napkin down on his now empty plate. "You need to promise me that if he asks you to go and see this patient you will take me or Patrick with you. I don't trust him alone with you."

Robin thought about arguing with him but there was no point – Matt was as protective and stubborn as his brother. "I promise." Robin leaned back in her chair. "I am stuffed. You headed back to the hospital?"

"No, headed home. You?"

"Same thing – I am almost done with the revisions on my article so I will submit them tonight and then celebrate with Chinese food, wine and long bath." Robin stood up. "Ready to head out?" Her phone buzzed and she answered it. "Hello?"

Matt watched her carefully – something was wrong. He mouthed 'Patrick' at her but she shook her head. "How long was the seizure?" She listened and nodded her head. "Alright, text me the address and I will be right there."

Robin hung up the phone and Matt looked at her. "Terrell?"

"Yes, the patient just had a seizure and he is worried that the medication isn't working anymore." Robin headed towards the door with Matt right behind her.

"Well I'm going with you." Robin rolled her eyes but Matt didn't back down. "I meant what I said before – I don't trust him alone with you."

Robin's phone buzzed again and she looked down at the address on the phone. "Fine – I take it you're driving?"

"Of course." Matt opened the door for her. "Let's go sis."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Robin, are you sure this is the right place?" Matt and Robin were sitting in Matt's SUV outside an abandoned house near the outskirts of Port Charles. "This just doesn't feel right."

Robin opened up the text, read the address again and then looked at the house number. "No, this is the address he sent me. Maybe I need to text him back and make sure he didn't mistype it."

Robin was just getting ready to send the text when she was surprised by a knock on Matt's window. Matt looked over to see Terrell standing there. Matt rolled his eyes at Robin and then hit the button for his window. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, we were just getting ready to text you. I thought we had the wrong address." Robin looked at the house. "It doesn't look like anyone has lived here for a long time."

"Looks can be deceiving – he stays mostly in the back of the house and he is sleeping right now so I turned off the lights while I waited for you." Terrell backed away from the car so Matt could open his door and exit the car.

Robin got out of the car and joined the men, bringing her medical kit with her. "I hope you don't mind Matt coming along to help. We were just finishing up dinner when you called."

"Actually, I was hoping Dr. Hunter would come with you." Terrell smiled at them and pulled out a gun. "I wanted her to have some company on our trip."

Matt stepped in front of Robin. "She's not going anywhere with you." He made a move towards Terrell when he heard the clicking sound of a gun being cocked behind him. He turned around to see two men standing behind Robin, one with a gun pointed at her head.

"Like I said, we are going to take a little trip but we will need your cell phones before we head out." Terrell held out his hand and both Robin and Matt placed their cell phones in his hands. He handed the phones to one of the men. "Take care of these."

The man took the butt of the gun and smashed the phones to pieces. Minutes later a car pulled up next to the group and the trunk popped opened. "After you doctors."

Matt grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her close. Glaring at Terrell, he helped Robin into the trunk and climbed in carefully after her. It was a tight fit but Robin's little frame helped them both be somewhat comfortable. Matt wrapped his arms around his sister-in-law in an attempt to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Robin."

Terrell walked over and looked at the two of them. "Don't worry – it won't be too long and we will be at our final destination."

"Which is where?" Robin couldn't believe that she had trusted this man for even one moment.

"Your new home Robin." Terrell shut the trunk lid and got in the car, ready to begin the next part of their journey.

* * *

"Dad, is something wrong?" Mal walked over to his dad after he had finished helping get the car ready for the trip to the next race.

"I can't get in touch with your mom." Patrick stared at the phone is his hand, willing it to ring.

"Maybe she is still at the hospital. You know how she can get with her research." Mal didn't like the look on his dad's face – he looked scared. "Why don't you have Uncle Matt check on her?"

"I already tried that. He isn't answering his phone either and Liz said she saw them having a late lunch together earlier." Patrick began pacing the garage.

Mal waved John and RJ over. John looked at the men. "What's going on?"

"Dad can't get in touch with mom or Matt." Mal was hoping that John could come up with an idea about what was going on.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" John was immediately suspicious. Robin wasn't the kind to ignore multiple phone calls and Matt's phone only left his side when it was charging.

"I was texting her throughout Mal's race but the last time I talked to her was this morning before she went to work." Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "Something's wrong John, I can feel it."

"Did you try Tara? Maybe they are all together and…" John knew he was grasping at straws but he wanted to be sure all bases were covered before they began panicking.

"Of course I did." Patrick shook his head. "She hasn't seen him since he left for the hospital this morning. He texted her to tell her he was eating with Robin and that was the last she heard from him."

"Let me call Jason – he's in Port Charles and he can start trying to find them. Meanwhile I am going to get the company jet here so we can head home." John pulled out his phone and called his cousin. "Jason, it's John. We have a problem."

* * *

Matt rubbed Robin's arms as they lay in the trunk of the car. They had been in there for what seemed like hours and had no clue where they were heading. "How are you doing?"

"You're kidding, right?" Robin shook her head. "I don't understand this – what is Terrell talking about my new home?"

"I told you I didn't trust him."

"Now is not the time for I told you so." Robin felt the tears begin to fill her eyes. "He could have left you out of this."

"And let you have all the fun? No way." Matt hugged her close. "We are going to get out of this together Robin – I promise."

The car suddenly stopped. Matt and Robin waited anxiously for the trunk to open while also being scared about what would happen when it did. The trunk opened up and Terrell stood there waiting for them.

"Let's go." Terrell smiled down at the two figures hunched over in the trunk. He put his hand out to help Robin get out of the truck.

Robin glared at him and ignored the offered hand as she climbed out of the trunk. Matt was close behind her and quickly put himself in between Robin and Terrell. Robin stumbled as she tried to regain her footing and Matt quickly reached out his hands to steady. "I've got you."

"Thanks." Robin nodded at him and then took a moment to look around at their surroundings. "Matt, look." Robin pointed to a helicopter sitting in a field.

"Alright, it's time to start the final leg of our journey." Terrell kept his gun trained on the two doctors. "Let's go and Robin," Robin refused to look at him, "your cocktail is waiting for you on the copter."

The two of them walked to the helicopter hand in hand, unsure what was waiting for them once they got on it. Terrell opened the door to the copter. "After you."

Matt took Robin's hand and helped her onto the helicopter and jumped on after her. Both of them buckled in while Terrell got on, shut the door and did the same. Minutes later the copter took off and they were in the air. Matt held Robin's hand as they flew off to their unknown destination. He glared at Terrell. "What do you want with us?"

"I don't want anything from Robin." Terrell cast a hateful look at Matt. "My part of this involves you. My partner on the other hand…"

One of the men in the front of the helicopter turned around and looked at them. "I am very interested in what happens with Robin." He smiled at her. "Hello Robin."

Robin gasped. "Nikolas."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Stephanie calm down." Jack paced the floor of his apartment while talking to his girlfriend on the phone. "What do you mean your mom is missing?"

"Just what I said – she is missing. My dad called my Aunt Tara earlier today and he couldn't get in touch with my mom or Uncle Matt and the last time they were seen was together at Kellys." Stephanie looked around her parent's living room. "I came to my parents house hoping that maybe they were here and just not answering their phones for some reason but…"

Jack's heart broke at the sound of Stephanie's soft crying. "Stay there – I'm on my way."

"It's him – I don't know how but he has her."

"Your birth father?" Stephanie had told him the whole story about Nikolas not long after they got serious. "But I thought he was in a high security prison?"

"Nikolas." Pure hate dripped from every syllable of his name as she said it. "He was supposed to be but…" Stephanie stood at the mantle and stared at the family photo sitting there. "Let's just say I wouldn't put anything past him."

"Then you are in danger too." Jack was already heading out the door. "Lock the door and do not let anybody in except for me, your family or the police. Do they know what is going on?"

"I'm sure Maxie has said something to them by now and I am willing to bet my dad and brothers are on their way home right now." Stephanie went over to the front door and locked it before heading over to the couch and sitting down. The reality of the situation hit her and she started crying louder. "This can't be happening again."

"Okay, call Mac and your grandparents and tell them to meet you at your parents place. I'm on my way and Steph I," Jack stopped, now wasn't the time for any professions of love, "I'm going to do everything in my power to help get your mom home."

"Thank you Jack." Stephanie hung up and curled up on the couch waiting for everyone to arrive.

Jack sighed and then headed down the stairs. He made another call on his way down. "You didn't tell me Nikolas had escaped." He heard the man on the other end of the phone start to say something but Jack cut him off. "It doesn't matter now. You need to get to Port Charles as soon as possible – Robin and Matt are missing."

Jack hung up the phone and got into his car. Stephanie was going to be mad as hell at him when the truth came out but that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Robin and Matt and bringing them home safe and sound.

* * *

"You are supposed to be in Steinmauer. You weren't ever supposed to see the light of day again." Robin shook her head as she stared at her ex-fiancée.

"You spend enough time in prison and you make a lot of friends, one of whom wasn't too happy with being there because of your parents. His dying wish was that I make Robert and Anna pay for putting him in there." Nikolas smiled at her. "He couldn't think of a better punishment than losing their daughter again. After all, his kidnapping of you was one of the many charges that landed him in there."

"You worked with Faison?" Robin couldn't believe it.

"Wait – Cesar Faison? The man who was obsessed with Anna?" Matt looked at Robin who nodded her head.

"Yes, he didn't think it was fair that he couldn't be with his child and they could be with theirs."

"You said dying wish." Robin looked at Nikolas. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, he died right before I left the prison." Nikolas reached over to touch Robin but she instantly pulled away. "Robin, I could have taken Stephanie too. You might want to rethink your attitude."

Robin blanched at his words and quickly changed the subject. "Why bring Matt into this?" Robin wasn't that shocked that Nikolas had kidnapped her again, he was obsessed, but Matt didn't need to be drug into it.

Nikolas looked at Terrell. "Matt is actually here for the good doctor here. The two men have some unfinished business."

Matt finally realized what was going on. "Lisa – you want revenge for Lisa's death."

"Murder, Dr. Hunter." Terrell fixed Matt with at hate-filled stare. "I want you to finally pay for Lisa's murder."

* * *

Jack walked into the Drake house to see the family in full reconnaissance mode. Taps being put on the phones, cameras being installed and tracking devices on the coffee table. He watched with a slight smile on his face as Robert argued with his equally stubborn granddaughter. "I really don't care what you want. That man is insane and he will stop at nothing to get to you. This way we can protect you."

"I am not disappearing again. I'm not a baby anymore – I am an adult and I have a say in this. I know how to protect myself and I want him put away just as bad as everyone else does." Steph was determined to help find her mom this time.

"I know you do sweetheart but your mother will kill me if something happens to you." Robert's steel blue eyes softened as he gazed at his youngest granddaughter. Stubborn, just like her mother and grandmother.

"But don't you see, I am the perfect person to help find her." Stephanie pointed at the table. "We have all the equipment we need and we know he is going to come after me and John now that he has mom so let's use that."

Jack's slight smile disappeared as he realized what Steph was saying. He ran over to the table and stood next to Robert. "No Stephanie, not a snowball's chance in hell."

Robert smiled at the young man. "I agree with your boyfriend here – you are not doing it."

Anna heard the last statement and walked over to the group. "Is there a problem here?"

Robert smiled at his wife. "Do me a favor and talk some sense into your granddaughter."

"Okay, what is going on?" Anna could feel the tension between Jack and Stephanie as they engaged in a stare off.

Jack never took his eyes off Stephanie as he answered Anna. "Stephanie wants to be bait. She wants to let Nikolas kidnap her and then we can hopefully track her to where Robin is." He stepped towards Stephanie. "And there is no way in hell I am letting you anywhere near that son of a bitch."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Stephanie!" Patrick ran in the house and held his youngest daughter close. "Thank God you're safe."

Her brothers were close behind him and all took turns hugging her. Jack stood on the sidelines and watched with a smile on his face. "And we will do everything in our power to keep it that way, right Steph?"

Stephanie glared at her boyfriend and it was Mal who figured out what was going on. "Oh no, Steph – I agree with Jack on this one."

"Agree with Jack on what?" Patrick was so happy his kids were safe he had missed the glares Steph and Jack were shooting each other. Jason had confirmed that Emma and Cam were safe on the SS Lila and they would be told about what was going on when they docked the next day. The jet was already on its way to Rome to bring them home.

"She wants to use herself as bait to catch Nikolas – doesn't she?" Mal directed his question to Jack, not Stephanie.

John responded instantly. "Hell no!"

"Excuse me, I am over 18. I can make my own decisions." Steph dug in her heels a little more each time someone told her no.

"Yes you can but we reserve the right to stop you when it is a dangerous and stupid decision." Jack clenched his fists in frustration. "Damn it Steph, we love you too much to let you anywhere near that madman."

Steph's heart stopped. "We love me too much?"

Jack reached over and took Steph's hands in his. "I love you too much. Please, Steph, your mom would want me to keep you safe and away from Nikolas."

Steph couldn't help but smile at him a little bit. "I love you too but…"

"Please Steph, let me protect you." There was a pleading look in Jack's eyes that broke everyone's heart. He truly did love her.

"Stephanie, I tried that years ago and it didn't work. Nikolas is going to be prepared for any tracking devices or tails you might have." John put his arm around his sister's shoulder and gave her a hug. "Just let all us keep you safe – you know that is what mom wants."

Stephanie leaned her head against her brother's chest and nodded her head. "Fine but I am not going to a safe house. I want to be here every step of the way."

"Me too." RJ stepped up next to the group. "I'm old enough to help too, even if it is only to stop my sister from doing something crazy."

Patrick felt himself relax just a little bit at the scene unfolding before him. Yes Nikolas had Robin again but his children were safe and the boys would do everything in their power to protect Stephanie. Watching the commotion going on around him, Patrick was convinced that it wouldn't be long before Robin was home and Nikolas was out of their lives for good.

Patrick was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell. He walked over and answered the door. "What are you doing here?"

Jagger Cates stepped through the door. "I'm here because of Robin – I heard what happened."

Patrick was confused. There had been a total media blackout about Matt and Robin's disappearance. Tara, Rylee, Maxie and Georgie were already on their way to a safe house and the police had wanted to keep things as quiet as possible for the time being just in case there was a ransom demand. "How did you hear about what happened to Robin?"

Jack took a deep breath and spoke, never taking his eyes off of Stephanie. "Because I told him."

* * *

"I hope you are getting all settled in." Nikolas opened the door to Robin's room and smiled at her. "If you need anything, please let the guards know and they will get it for you."

"The only thing I want is take my brother-in-law and go home to our family." Robin stared out the barred window of her room. She was on the second floor of a house that stood on the edge of a bluff overlooking the ocean. "Where is Matt and why were we separated?"

"Dr. Jackson made it clear that he has some unfinished business with Matt." Nikolas walked over to Robin and put his arms around her. She stiffened in his arms but he didn't care. "He isn't allowed to kill Matt but the extent of his retribution will be up to you. You behave and do what you are told and Matt will just live with the knowledge he will never see his wife or child again. You disobey me and Terrell can perform any number of experiments on him. Are we clear?"

Robin couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "This is blackmail – emotional blackmail. You know I could never let someone pay for my actions, not after Gabriel."

"I wouldn't have to do this if you had just married me when we planned to. You let Drake and your parents poison you against me. They stole our children and our life Robin." Nikolas's grip tightened a little bit and Robin gasped. "This time will be different – this time they won't be able to find us."

"Where are we?" Robin thought they were on an island, she could only see water on side of the house.

"Don't worry, we are someplace safe." Nikolas kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow we start planning the wedding."

Robin shook her head. "Nikolas, I am married to Patrick…"

"In the United States you are, not here." Nikolas released her and headed towards the door. "We will be married at the end of the week and then you will move into my room with me."

Horror filled Robin as she realized what Nikolas was saying. "Nikolas, no…"

"We decided to wait for our wedding night Robin and I will honor that decision." Nikolas smiled at her one last time. "Now get some rest and we will find you a dress in the morning. If you are really good, I may even let Dr. Hunter attended the ceremony. Good night Robin."

Nikolas shut and locked the door while Robin stood at the window crying. She stared out at the water, trying to get some clarity on the situation but all she felt was hopelessness. She had no idea where she was or where they were holding Matt. She couldn't make a move without guaranteeing Matt's safety and Nikolas knew it.

She went over to the bed and laid down. She would try and gather information tomorrow when the sun came up but for now she wasn't sure what to do. All she knew now was that if she didn't figure out something soon Nikolas would finally get what he had wanted after all these years and she would be powerless to stop him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jack winced as he felt Stephanie yank her hands out of his. "You called him?" She looked at her father. "Who is he?"

Jagger had been in contact with Robin off and on over the years but had not set foot back in Port Charles since Sara's near death during the bombings at GH – it was just another pain he associated with this town. He had been aware of everything that had happened with Nikolas so he kept close tabs on the family from his office in Albany. "FBI Special Agent Jagger Cates – Albany office."

Stephanie turned her glare back to Jack. "You're an agent?"

"No!" Jack sighed. "I am just, I, I uh…"

"Jack did some work with us while he was in high school helping bust up a multi-state drug ring located in the school. He wanted emancipation and was getting push back from his foster family. I approached and convinced him to help us out and in return we helped him get his emancipation. Since then we have kept in touch." Jagger walked over to Jack and shook his hand. "Once I found out he got into PCU I told him all about Robin, Stone and Patrick."

"You knew about my family before you met me?" Stephanie couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. "Was it all a lie – were we a lie?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I meant what I said – I love you."

"I asked him to keep an eye on you but he told me he had fallen in love with you and wouldn't do it anymore. He was planning on telling you everything tonight but…" Jagger wanted to help the young man out.

"But my mom and Matt got kidnapped by Nikolas." John put his arms back around his sister and held her as she started crying. "Jack – I think you need to let me and my brothers take care of Stephanie for now."

"Stephanie…" Jack hated seeing her this way.

"Find my mom Jack." Stephanie words were clear even as her face was buried in her brother's chest. "I can't think about anything else until I know she and my Uncle Matt are safe."

The boys circled around Stephanie as they led her out of the room into the kitchen so they could calm her down. Jagger turned to Jack. "I am so sorry."

Jack put up his hands. "Don't – I lied to the woman I love and I have to face the consequences for that. You have to face the consequences for not telling anyone, including me, that you knew Nikolas escaped from Steinmauer."

Patrick grabbed Jagger and turned him around. "Nikolas escaped?"

"Patrick, please try to understand…" Jagger was in the middle of trying to explain when Patrick punched him. Jagger hit the floor and rubbed his jaw as several men stopped Patrick from jumping on him.

"You were supposed to be her friend. You were supposed to protect her – for Stone!" Patrick struggled for a moment and then collapsed to the floor sobbing. "How could you not tell her that madman was free?"

"I understand how you feel but my hands were tied." Jagger sat up and stared at Patrick. "The WSB was embarrassed that Nikolas had managed to escape. Steinmauer was supposed to be escape proof."

"Then how did he escape?" Robert was upset that he and Anna weren't notified by any of their former cohorts.

Jagger looked at Robert. "He worked with another prisoner – the only one who had ever escaped from Steinmauer."

Anna shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my God – he's working with Faison."

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Matt was blindfolded and tied to a chair. He had no idea where he was or what had happened to Robin. "Someone answer me now!"

The blindfold was ripped from his eyes and Matt needed a few moments for his vision to readjust to the lights. "Hello Dr. Hunter." Terrell stood in front of him. "Welcome to your new home."

Matt looked around at his cell and found himself flashing back to his time in prison. Terrell smiled at him. "Look familiar? I tried to make sure it would feel like home."

"Look, if you want to get your revenge on me than take it but leave Robin alone." Matt struggled with his bindings while Terrell just laughed.

"You think you have any control over what happens with Robin?" Terrell leaned over and stared Matt straight in the eyes. "Let me make it clear – the only reason you are still alive is to make sure that Robin does as she is told."

"What is he going to do to her?" Matt was scared for his sister-in-law.

"You'll see soon enough." Terrell brought over a chair and sat down in front of Matt. He pulled something out of his pocket and smiled. "I wouldn't worry about Robin right now."

"Wait, you said you needed me alive." Matt wasn't sure what Terrell was planning but he knew it couldn't be good.

"I am supposed to keep you alive but I also have permission to extract a little revenge on you." Terrell's face clouded over as his glared at Matt. "I loved her you know. I was trying to get her to leave Port Charles and Patrick behind when she was arrested."

"She was arrested for trying to kill Robin. She wasn't an innocent victim."

"Patrick drove her to it!" Terrell took a deep breath. "Patrick deserves to suffer, you deserve to suffer. You both deserve to know what it is like to live without the women you love for the rest of your lives. Killing you would be too easy. I want you to live with agony of knowing you will never see your wife or child again."

"What about Robin? Doesn't she deserve to see her children again?" Matt relaxed a little knowing that Terrell wasn't going to kill him. That meant he had time to figure out a way to get Robin and escape.

"And she will – after we finish getting her in the proper mindset."

Horror filled Matt's face as he realized what Nikolas and Terrell were planning. "You're going to brainwash her."

"We're going to show Robin the error of her ways. Nikolas would never treat Robin the way Patrick treated her. He would never cheat on her or turn his back on her when she is in trouble." Terrell leaned over and smiled at Matt. "He will treat her the way she deserves and, after she realizes that, she will be reunited with her children."

"It won't work." Matt scowled at Terrell. "Robin will never love Nikolas."

Terrell shook his head. "Yes she will." He smiled at the little device in his hand. "Meanwhile…" Terrell took the device and touched it to Matt's left leg. Matt instantly began convulsing as the taser did its job. Terrell removed it and let Matt recover from the shock before hovering the machine over Matt's right leg. "I'm going to have a little fun."

Smiling, Terrell touched the taser to Matt's right leg.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Anna watched as Jagger pulled himself off the ground. "Did he work with Faison? Is Faison with them?"

Jagger shook his head. "Yes, he worked with Faison but Faison didn't escape – he's dead."

"Dead?" Anna couldn't believe it. "How?"

"Pancreatic cancer. Cesar Faison drew his last breath months ago and that was when Nikolas escaped. He managed to bribe a guard and snuck out in a secret compartment in the coffin. When his daughter came to pick up Faison's body she also took Nikolas with her." Jagger walked over to a still fuming Patrick. "All news about Faison's death and Nikolas's escape was suppressed because the WSB was embarrassed by the escape. That's why I asked Jack to keep an eye on your family – I couldn't tell you about Nikolas's escape but I could try and keep an eye on you."

"Well that worked out well didn't it?" Patrick practically spat the words out at Jagger. "Now my wife and brother are both missing, my children are in danger and Nikolas has all the leverage he needs to get Robin to do what he wants." Patrick leaned against the wall, burying his head in his hands.

Jagger knelt down next to him. "I know you hate me right now but we need to work together to find Robin and Matt and bring them home." He stood back up. "There is one other thing you all need to know – Matt wasn't taken just because he was with Robin. Matt was a target."

Patrick stood back up. "What do you mean a target?"

"Nikolas was working with a former colleague of yours, a Dr. Terrell Jackson. He had personal reasons for wanting to get revenge on Matt."

"Lisa." Awareness flooded over Patrick. "He wants to get revenge on Matt for Lisa's death."

"Yes. Jack mentioned to me that he was suspicious of the doctor so I had him investigated. It turns out that he worked with Anthony Zacchara years ago to bring Lisa out of her coma." Jagger walked over and stood by Jack. "Once Lisa died, Dr. Jackson went back to Texas and began plotting his revenge. He had two targets - you and Matt."

"And the kidnapping got us both. I lose Robin and Matt loses Tara and Rylee."

"We found some very interesting things at his apartment including letters from Nikolas and articles about Robin and Matt. He also had a shrine set up to Lisa Niles."

"Wait a second – what do you mean his apartment?" Mac was confused. "The police didn't know until right now that Dr. Jackson was involved."

"No but I had a suspicion. As soon as Jack told me Robin and Matt were missing I sent a team to Dr. Jackson's apartment, unofficially of course, and they found all sorts of interesting things. They are going through it all to see if there are any leads as to where they took Robin and Matt." Jagger sighed. "I really am sorry that I didn't tell you – I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary."

"Well it was." Patrick walked to the kitchen. "I need to check on my kids."

Nathan walked over to Jagger – he and Dante had been at the house from the moment they found out Robin was missing. "What do you mean Britt claimed the body? Britt has not had anything to do with Faison or her mother for years." Nathan's half sister Britt had started a new life with a good man in the Hamptons. They had two beautiful children and she had a thriving medical practice. She would never risk that for a man she couldn't even stand.

"Well, the guard said that Britta Westbourne picked up her father's coffin and the ID presented was for a Britta Westbourne." Jagger picked up his phone and made a call. "Could you please send me the security footage of Nikolas Cassadine's escape?"

"Patrick!" Jason came running through the door looking for his best friend. He ran to Robert and Anna. "Tell me that they are wrong."

"Unfortunately no – Nikolas has Robin and Matt." Anna felt the tears come to her eyes. "Why can't he leave her alone?"

Robert wrapped his arms around her. "We need to stop playing by the rules – Nikolas sure the hell isn't."

Jagger waved everyone over the computer. "Here is the footage, see if there is anything you notice that could help us."

Everyone watched as a coffin appeared on screen followed by a woman with a large brim black hat on covering her face. She followed the coffin closely for a few steps and then looked up, giving the camera a full view of her face. Nathan relaxed. "That's not my sister."

Jason, however, shook his head in disappointment. "No, it's mine."

* * *

"Knock knock." Emily gently knocked on the door before unlocking it and entering Robin's room. "It is so good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Emily had been in a private mental health facility for the past five years. Patrick and Robin had attempted to help undo some of the effects of Nikolas's brainwashing but it was too late – the Emily Quartermaine they had known was gone forever. Jason had placed in her the facility in hopes of at least keeping her away from Nikolas but it obviously hadn't worked.

"As opposed to the looney bin my brother shipped me off to?" A look of anger flashed across her face but Emily quickly pushed it back down. "Nikolas worked to free me so I could help him escape from Steinmauer and reunite with you."

"But I don't want to be with him – I want to be with Patrick and our children." Robin was hoping that somehow she could get through to Emily. "That is my family. Matt and I just want to go home to our families."

"So I know this isn't your first wedding but I still think you should wear white." Emily ignored Robin completely and set a stack of photos down on the bed. "These are your choices – Nikolas really outdid himself with the wedding preparations. You are going to love it!"

Robin sat down on the bed and shoved the photos aside. "Emily – I am married to Patrick."

"Now, I know I am only the maid of honor but I was really hoping you would let me pick out my own dress for the wedding." Emily picked up the photos and spread them out on the bed. "I was thinking a dark green or maybe a pale yellow – I mean it really is up to you."

Robin sighed. "Whatever you want will be fine Emily." There was no point in reasoning with the woman, she was too far gone.

Emily gave a squeal of excitement and hugged Robin close. "Thank you!" She pointed at one of the photos on the bed. "Now the great thing about this one is that you can wear it with a veil or flowers in your hair."

Robin shook her head and then just listened as Emily rattled off all the ideas she had for Robin and Nikolas's wedding.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jason walked into the living room and saw Patrick lying there on the couch watching TV. For security reasons, the entire family had moved into the Quartermaine mansion until Robin and Matt were rescued and Nikolas was put away again. "Couldn't sleep?" It wasn't too late, a little after 11, but it had been a long day for everyone.

"Could you if it were Sam?" Patrick sat up and Jason sat down next to him.

"No, I don't think I could."

"This was supposed to be over Jason. He was supposed to be out of our lives and now…" Patrick rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "This is all my fault."

"Patrick, this is Nikolas's and Dr. Jackson's fault." Jason couldn't understand where Patrick was coming from.

"But don't you see – I brought Lisa into our lives. The only reason Terrell is helping Nikolas is to get revenge against me. If I hadn't slept with Lisa and cheated on Robin then Lisa wouldn't have gone insane and tried to kill her. Matt killed Lisa protecting Robin." Patrick leaned over and placed his head in his hands. "One stupid mistake and the people I love are still paying for it."

Jason patted Patrick on the back. "Patrick, Terrell is responsible for his actions just the same as Lisa was responsible for hers. Robin forgave you years ago for what happened with Lisa."

"You cheated on mom?" Stephanie walked into the room in shock. She had been unable to sleep and had been heading into the kitchen to get a snack when she heard her dad talking. "And this guy took them to get back at you?"

"Steph, let me explain…" Patrick stood up but she backed away from him.

"How could you? I thought you loved her." Tears filled Stephanie's eyes as she looked at her father.

Patrick's heart broke when he saw the look in his little girl's eyes. "Stephanie, it happened a long time ago, before you and your brothers were born. I was a different man then, one who didn't truly appreciate how lucky I was to have your mom in my life. I have spent every day since then making it up to her."

"So this Lisa is the woman Uncle Matt killed?" Patrick nodded his head. Stephanie knew Matt had been in jail for accidentally killing someone but none of them knew the details – until now. "And he killed her protecting mom?"

"Yes." Patrick knew there was nothing he could say at this moment to make things any easier for her.

"I need some air." Stephanie turned and ran out of the room. First Jack lied to her and now she finds out that her dad cheated on her mom. The people she trusted most in her life were lying to her and she needed to get away from them for a few minutes so she could breathe.

"Stephanie wait!" Patrick ran after her but Stephanie was out the door and down the drive before he could get to her. Patrick watched her running to the gate and saw her push it open. "Stephanie – please let me explain."

Stephanie stopped outside the gate and turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Explain what dad? How you could betray mom that way? She loves you so much."

Patrick walked slowly towards her. "And I love her. Your mom and I worked hard to put that behind us and rebuild our family." He reached out his hand to her. "Steph, it's been over 20 years since this happened. Emma was just a baby and your mom and I have survived so much to be together. I love her and I love our life."

Stephanie took his hand and allowed her dad to pull her into a hug. She cried as he held her. "I'm still mad at you."

"Me too Stephanie – I will never forgive myself for doing that to your mom." Patrick rubbed her back. "But I will bring her home to you."

"Freeze!" Stephanie and Patrick turned around to see two men standing in front of them with guns. "We just want the girl."

Patrick pushed Stephanie behind him. He looked at the men and heard Jason running down the drive. Acting on instinct, Patrick pushed Stephanie back. "Run! Don't look back just get to Jason!"

As Stephanie ran back through the gate and towards the house Patrick put himself in between her and the two men. The men attacked, trying to get through Patrick to get to the gate but Patrick fought back with everything he had. One of the men grabbed Patrick and held his arms behind his back as the other pummeled Patrick in the side and stomach. Jason was almost to the men when they dropped Patrick and took off but not before one of the men whispered a warning to him. "This isn't over Drake."

Jason ran after the men while Stephanie cradled her now unconscious father in her arms. "Jason! He needs help."

Jason pulled out his phone. "I need an ambulance at the Quartermaine mansion…"

"You're going to be okay dad." Stephanie talked to him. "You have to be."

* * *

Robin was lying in bed when the door opened up and Terrell walked in. "Good morning Robin."

Robin just rolled her eyes at the man. "Why are you doing this Terrell?"

"You know why Robin." Terrell had a bag with him and he set it on the dresser. He began pulling various medical supplies out of the bag. "Your protocol is in the bathroom."

"She isn't worth this. She didn't love you." Robin hoped to talk some sense into him.

Terrell stopped what he was doing and glared at Robin. "She could have, she would have if your husband hadn't slept with her." Terrell walked to Robin. "Do you know why I came to Port Charles the first time?" Robin shook her head. "Because she wanted me there. She wanted to destroy yours and Patrick's marriage. She thought that if I could get you to sleep with me than Patrick would never want to be with you again."

Robin scoffed. "I should have known it was all an act – that pretending to be my friend was just a means to an end."

"I truly do care about you Robin but that isn't why I didn't go through with it. I didn't go through with it because I knew you and Patrick were meant to be together just like I was meant to be with Lisa." Terrell went back to sorting his supplies. "But she was so obsessed with Patrick she couldn't see it. If he had just left her alone, not slept with her that one time, then she could have left Port Charles and we could have had a life together. Marriage, children, what you and Patrick have; what her killer and his wife have."

Terrell pulled out a vial and took out a syringe. Robin watched with mounting fear as Terrell filled the syringe. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my final revenge on Patrick – he took away the love of my life so I am going to take away the love of his life." Robin ran towards the door but two guards came through it and grabbed her by the arms. "Don't fight me Robin – it will be so much easier for you if you don't fight me."

The guards placed Robin in a chair and held her down as Terrell took the contents of the syringe and emptied it into her arm.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Stephanie…" Patrick moaned as he began to regain consciousness. "Run…"

Stephanie took her dad's hand. "It's okay Dad, I'm safe."

Patrick opened his eyes and saw his youngest daughter sitting next to him. "Safe?"

"Yes, I promise." She pushed the call button and Liz came running in. "He's awake."

"That's great – I'll get Tom." Liz had no sooner left the room when Emma and Cam came running in.

"Dad!" Emma went to the opposite side of the bed from her sister and took her dad's other hand. "What happened?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nikolas – he's back and he has mom again." There was no mistaking the pure hatred in Steph's voice when she said Nikolas's name.

Cam put his arms around his wife as she took in the news. They had just been told that her dad was hurt, not that Nikolas was back. "Damn it! What happened?"

"He was working with a doctor here at the hospital, a Dr. Jackson. Apparently he was in love with the woman that Uncle Matt killed all those years ago. He took mom and Matt but we don't know where they are." Stephanie decided not to tell them about her dad's affair with the woman – it didn't matter.

"So Uncle Matt is missing too?" Steph nodded her head. "Is that when Dad got hurt?"

"No, he got hurt protecting me." Tears filled Stephanie's eyes. "Some men tried to kidnap me and Dad stopped them."

"And I would do it again." Patrick smiled at his girls. "Now will you consider doing what I asked and going to the safe house with Maxie, Georgie, Tara and Rylee? All of you?"

"No, we will stay together and get through this as a family." Stephanie smiled at her sister and brother-in-law. "Right?"

Emma nodded her head. "Right."

* * *

Robin's head was pounding as she opened her eyes and tried to figure out what had happened to her. She sat up and laid right back down as the room around her started spinning. She closed her eyes again. What had happened to her? She fought against the pain to try and remember.

 ** _Flashback_**

"This will go much easier if you don't fight it Robin." Terrell nodded at the guards who were holding her down as he removed the syringe from her arm. They let go of her and Robin attempted to stand up but her legs wouldn't work. She fell back in the chair and tried to catch her breath.

Robin glared at Terrell. "What did you give me?"

"It's just a little concoction I came up with to help clear your mind so you can focus on what I am telling you." Terrell grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. "Plus a little bit of a muscle relaxant so that you don't have so much fight in you. Nothing that will interfere with your protocol – I promise."

"Why?" Robin was finding it more and more difficult to speak.

"Because you need to understand how lucky you are that Nikolas loves you as much as he does. We need to undo years of programming from your parents and Patrick." Terrell reached into his bag and pulled out a folder. "Don't worry, a rescue mission is already in progress to get your daughter Stephanie here too. It won't be long and yours and Nikolas's family will be reunited."

"No, leave her alone." Robin thought she said the words out loud but she couldn't be certain of anything anymore. It felt like the words were bouncing around in her head, unable to escape.

Terrell smiled at her. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a tablet and opened a file. "Let's get started."

 ** _End Flashback_**

Robin forced herself to open her eyes once again. Thankfully the room had stopped spinning so she pulled herself off the bed and headed to the bathroom. She looked in the medicine cabinet and found some aspirin. Running the tap water, she washed her face and then took the aspirin.

"What did he do to me?" Robin stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I need to see Nik…" Robin stopped herself. "No, I need to see Patrick."

Robin closed her eyes again and forced herself to focus on what was important. She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection once again. "My name is Robin Scorpio-Drake. I am married to the love of my life Patrick Drake. We have five amazing children. Their names are Emma, Mal, Stephanie, RJ and our honorary son John. We are both doctors and our daughter just got married. I am Robin Scorpio-Drake and I do not love Nikolas Cassadine." Robin smiled at herself. "I need to find my brother-in-law Matt and get us the hell out of here and home to our family."

Robin took a deep breath and headed back to the bed. She wanted to get a little sleep to try and get rid of this headache. Once her headache was gone she could concentrate on figuring out a way home.

* * *

"You have a concussion and bruised ribs Patrick. You need to stay here for at least 24 hours for observation – you know that." Dr. Tom Hardy was scolding the neurosurgeon as Patrick got dressed.

"My wife and brother are missing. Someone tried to kidnap my daughter just a few hours ago. The last place I need to be in lying in a hospital bed." Patrick buttoned up his shirt. "Look, my CT scan is clear and Emma will be there with me. Right now I need to be with my children and working with the WSB and FBI to find Robin and Matt."

Tom sighed, he knew he had lost this battle. He signed the release papers and handed them to Patrick. "Fine, but if you have even a minor headache or a dizzy spell I want you back here ASAP."

Patrick nodded his head as he took the papers from the chief of staff. "Thank you Tom. I'll let you know when we find out anything."

"I take it Jason is waiting downstairs for you?" Patrick nodded. "Good – go get your wife and brother back."

Patrick headed to the door. "That's exactly what I am going to do." Patrick pulled out his phone as soon as he left the room. "Jason? I'm on my way."

He got on the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby, wincing as he moved his arm a little too quickly and pulled on his ribs. It didn't matter – nothing mattered now but getting Robin and Matt back home.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"I still say using me as bait is our best option." Stephanie paced the living room as she tried to convince the men in her life to let her follow through on her plan. "Nikolas isn't going to give up on having me back – let's use it against him."

Jack ran his hands through his hair and looked at her brothers and sister before finally speaking. "Over my dead body Steph."

Aiden scoffed. "That's not a bad idea."

Jack stood up but Cam quickly grabbed his brother and dragged him out the room. "I've got this. You talk some sense into her."

Jack walked over to Stephanie and took her hand. "Do you remember what you told me about your mom and how she risked her life to get Emma to safety after Nikolas kidnapped her?" Stephanie nodded. "Do you really think she would feel any differently if it is you?"

"I guess not but…" Stephanie's shoulders drooped in defeat. "I just want to help bring her home."

Jack pulled Stephanie into his arms, grateful that she was letting him. "I know you do."

Steph sank into his familiar embrace for a moment before remembering she was mad at him. Pulling away, she walked over to her sister. "Then figure out a way to help me do it."

Jack bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Maybe we can get a message to Nikolas – something that will draw him out into the open. Let me talk to Jagger and see what he thinks."

"Thank you Jack." Stephanie watched him walk out the door before turning to Emma with tears in her eyes. "He will help us – I know he will."

Emma brushed Steph's hair behind her ear. "Of course he will – he loves you."

* * *

Aiden stumbled as Cam pushed him out the front door. "Hey man – watch it!"

"What the hell are you thinking?" Cam was furious with his brother. "I know you don't like Jack. You have had a hard time accepting that he and Stephanie fell in love with each other but you were the idiot who didn't want a commitment. Don't blame Jack for being the man you wouldn't be." Cam and Emma had both come to know and really like Jack over the past few months.

"Of course you would take his side." Aiden kicked at the rocks in the driveway.

"This isn't about sides Aiden – it's about what Steph needs and, right now, it is not a jealous ex-boyfriend. She is going through hell and if Jack is the one to help her through it than you need to respect that. Think about someone other than yourself." Cam shook his head and walked back in the house to check on his wife and sister-in-law.

Aiden stood there fuming. He was thinking about Stephanie – he was the only one who cared about what she wanted and it was time for him to prove it.

* * *

Jack walked into Jason's office and listened in as Jagger brought them up to date. "Their car was found here," Jagger pointed to a spot on the map splayed out across the desk, "on the outskirts of Port Charles. Fortunately for us, traffic cameras were recently installed on the corner across from the house so we were able to get the license plate of the vehicle that they were taken in. The vehicle was found in an open field about an hour from here. From the looks of the field, it looks like they left in a helicopter. The good news is that a helicopter normally has a 300 – 400 mile radius so there is a good chance they are either the US or Canada."

"Unless they took the helicopter to an airport and boarded a plane." Patrick was still angry at Jagger and he was not even trying to hide it.

"I agree with Patrick." Robert stood next to his son-in-law. "Nikolas has more resources at his disposal than before thanks to his relationship with Faison."

"It would help if we knew more about Nikolas. Patrick, you have dealt with the man – what do you think he is planning?" Jagger really wanted Patrick's help on this.

Patrick took a moment to clear his head and think. "He would want to be close enough to be able to grab Stephanie and get her to him as quickly as possible. I think he will concentrate his efforts on getting her."

"Okay so we will put out an APB to all states and Canadian territories in a 400 mile radius." Jagger made a circle on the map. "I also want to move Stephanie to a safe house."

Jack shook his head. "That is not going to happen – Steph is being damn stubborn and refuses to leave Port Charles. She wants to be involved in the rescue."

"Of course she does – stubborn as her mother." Patrick was worried about his youngest girl. "Is she still trying to convince everyone that she should be used as bait?"

"Yes but I think I may have talked her out of it, at least for a few minutes. I was wondering, we know that Nikolas has spies around here so why don't we use them to draw him out." Jack was praying that the group would go for it – he needed to keep Stephanie safe.

"Like we did after the first time he kidnapped Robin." Robert smiled at Patrick and then at Jack. Over the past few days he had found himself really coming to like Stephanie's boyfriend. "Years ago, we used a rumor of Stephanie's return to lead us to Nikolas. Maybe we could let it 'slip' that she is being moved to a safe house in a few days. Nikolas wouldn't be able to resist going after her."

Jagger nodded his head. "It could work. Alright, let's figure out how to get the word out."

* * *

Stephanie took a walk in the rose garden and tried to just enjoy her surroundings. The house was in full chaos as they tried to figure out where Nikolas had taken her mother and she just needed a few minutes to herself to think and try to figure out what she could do to help with the rescue. Needing some quiet and to feel a connection to her mom, she had come out here. She knew her parents had been remarried in the rose garden and she certainly understood why – it was gorgeous and peaceful, especially on a cool summer evening like this one.

"Stephanie?" Aiden walked over to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure but if this is about Jack – I don't want to hear it." Stephanie was still mad at her boyfriend but that was for them to work out – no one else needed to be involved.

"No this is about your mom. I know you have a plan and I want to help you with it." Aiden stepped closer to her and held out his hand. "Let's go find your mom."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Robin didn't even try to pretend she was excited as Emily went through the wedding dresses she had brought in with her to Robin's room. Emily, on the other hand, was thrilled to be so involved in her old friend's wedding. "I really think you should go with off-white, something a little different from the traditional wedding dress."

"Pick whatever dress you want Emily – I don't care." Robin stood up and stared out the window, still trying to figure out where the hell she was.

"Well, first we need to decide if we are going to go with a tea-length or floor-length dress?" Emily thought about it for a moment. "Floor length, definitely. You are going to be a princess and your dress should reflect that."

Robin had a flashback to her aborted wedding with Nikolas and Helena's insistence that she have a dress fit for a princess. She shivered and then sighed. "Whatever you choose will be fine Emily."

Emily went through the dresses and grabbed one out. She squealed in excitement and ran over to Robin. "This is it!"

Robin looked at the dress and had to admit that it was gorgeous. Ivory, strapless and sleeveless with a beautiful organza skirt, it was the perfect dress for a woman about to marry a prince. The problem was that Robin didn't want to be a princess – she wanted to be a doctor, at home with her husband and children. "It's beautiful Emily."

"Now we need to decide on whether we are doing a veil or flowers?" Emily looked at Robin for an answer.

"Emily, I cannot be any clearer – I don't care." Robin looked back out the window at various landmarks to see if any of them seemed familiar. "The only people excited about this wedding are you and Nikolas so why don't the two of you get married and let me and Matt get back to our lives."

Emily flinched at Robin's words. She spoke softly as she responded to Robin. "Because he doesn't love me."

Robin felt horrible – Emily was just as much a victim of Nikolas's obsession as anyone. "Emily, I'm sorry." She reached over and took the woman's hand in hers. "You have done a wonderful job of planning this wedding."

Emily instantly bounced back into planning mode. "Thank you! Now I think you should do flowers, maybe a circle of them with a veil attached?" She studied the dress and then shook her head. "I am so silly – it has to be a tiara. You are going to be a princess after all."

Emily ran to the door. "I know that Nikolas has to have something we can use in the family jewels. I will go talk to him while you put on the dress for the fitting. Be right back." Emily left the room, careful to lock the door behind her.

Robin picked up the dress and sighed. Like it or not, she had to play along. Matt's life was far more important than her pride. Slowly, she began undressing so she could put on her wedding dress.

* * *

"How are you doing today Dr. Hunter?" Matt got up from his got slowly, still sore from the previous day's session with Terrell, as Nikolas walked into the room.

"About as well as can be expected after Dr. Jackson spent hours torturing me yesterday." Matt finally made it to a full standing position and glared at Nikolas. "What do you want?"

Nikolas smiled at him. "To the point – I like that. I am here to make sure that your tuxedo fits."

"Tuxedo for what?" Matt was certain he already knew the answer but he needed to hear it from Nikolas himself.

"For mine and Robin's wedding." Nikolas waved at the door and a man came in with a garment bag. "It's the day after tomorrow and it would mean a lot to her if you were there."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "There is one small hitch in your wedding plans Nikolas – she is already married to my brother." Patrick had told Matt about Nikolas's obsession but he had never seen it in action.

"As I said, the wedding is the day after tomorrow." Nikolas walked to the door. "You will not be receiving any visits from Terrell as long as you behave yourself and do what you are told." He turned to the gentleman holding the garment bag. "Please make sure Dr. Hunter's tuxedo fits him. If he causes you any problems you can call in Dr. Jackson in to assist you."

Matt clinched his fists in an attempt to control his anger. As much as he hated it, right now he had to play along. This wedding may be the only shot he had to grab Robin and help her escape from Nikolas.

* * *

Jason, Jack, John, Patrick, Robert, Mac and Anna were going over their plans in Jason's office when they heard a knock on the door. Jack opened it and was surprised to see Stephanie standing there. "What can we do for you Steph?"

Stephanie smiled at Jack. "I've changed my mind."

Jack opened up the door further and gestured Stephanie in. "Changed your mind about what?"

Stephanie walked over and hugged her dad. "About the safe house – maybe I should go."

Patrick smiled at Steph. "Really?"

"Really dad." Stephanie buried her head in his chest and hugged her father even tighter. "Jack said something to me last night about what mom would want and, after thinking about it all night, I realized he was right so I will go to the safe house."

Jack watched Steph suspiciously – something was not right here. He thought for a minute and smiled at his girlfriend. "Great – I'll take you there first thing in the morning."

"No Jack – you need to stay here and help find my mom. Aiden has already offered to take me and I think it's a great idea. We just need to know where we are going." Stephanie still wouldn't look at him.

"I see what is going on here." Jack sighed. "You and Aiden are planning to sneak off and find Nikolas."

"No I…"

"Please Stephanie, I know you too well." Jack walked over and took her chin in his hand, gently turning her towards him. "I know that Aiden would do anything to help you, even if it is the wrong thing. You both think that you can handle Nikolas but you can't. What do you think is going to happen when he gets you?"

Realizing she was busted, Stephanie sighed. "I could talk to him, maybe get him to listen to some reason."

John interrupted her. "I tried that years ago Steph and it didn't work." He walked over and took Steph's hand in his. "You cannot reason with an insane man."

John pulled his little sister over to the couch and sat down with her. "Here is what will happen if he gets you – he will expect you to be the adoring little girl he last saw, not the strong and independent woman you are. He will want you to be happy to see him and want to be in a family with him and your mom." John shook his head. "He will want you to see him as your father."

"But he's not." Patrick couldn't help but feel a little relief at her words. "I have one dad and that's not Nikolas."

"But Nikolas doesn't see it that way." John hugged Stephanie. "Trust me, I wish there was something we could do to get through to him but it just isn't possible. All we can do now is save your mom and Matt and protect you. Let us do that."

Stephanie sighed in resignation. "Fine." She stood up and headed to the door. "I'll be in my room – let me know when you hear anything."

She left the room and the group looked at each other in silence for a minute. Anna finally spoke up. "That was easy."

Mac nodded his head. "Too easy – we need to put an extra guard on her. I don't think she is done trying to find her mom and rescue her from Nikolas."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Steph, can I come in?" Emma knocked on the door to her sister's room.

Stephanie opened the door and smiled at her big sister. "If the thug watching me will let you."

The guard rolled his eyes and looked at Emma. "Please spend some time with your sister and assure that I am here to protect her – not hold her prisoner."

"I'll try." Emma entered the room and shut the door behind her. "He's just doing his job Steph."

"I know." Stephanie flopped down on the bed. "And I know I shouldn't have tried to pull one over on everyone but I hate feeling helpless. I want to find mom and bring her home. I want Nikolas to know that he is not my father and that that will never change. I want our family back together."

"Oh Steph, I know you do but there is a right way to go about it and a wrong way. Letting yourself get kidnapped is the wrong way." Emma sat down next to her sister and hugged her. "You have to know that."

"I guess I do." Steph conceded. She took a moment and then asked her sister a question. "Em, do you know anything about a Lisa Niles?"

Emma pulled away from her sister. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I overheard Dad and Jason talking the other night and…"

"That's why you ran off." Things were becoming clearer to Emma now. She considered what she should say. "I don't remember Lisa, I was just a baby when all that happened."

"But you know what went on?"

"Not until Dr. Jackson showed up at GH." Seeing the confused look on Steph's face, Emma explained. "You know how the rumor mill works at GH. Dr. Jackson was around during the whole Lisa debacle and was apparently showing some interest in mom. When he came back, some comments were made about dad having, uh, had a slight indiscretion with another doctor on staff and Dr. Jackson taking advantage of it to try and date her."

"Did you ask dad about it?" Stephanie wasn't sure how much Emma knew.

"No, I asked mom. She told me that Lisa was a psychopath who dad dated in college. Mom and dad were having some issues and dad made a mistake one night while mom was in Africa." Emma felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered when her mom had told her the story – there was still pain in her eyes when she talked about Lisa. "Anyway, Lisa went completely insane and tried to kill mom. She even tried to infect dad with HIV."

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? How?"

"She tied mom up and took blood from her. She was going to inject dad with it." Emma shuddered at the thought of her mom's greatest fear coming to life right in front of her eyes. "Mom stopped her. They fought and Lisa got away. Later she was found dead…"

"And it turned out that Uncle Matt had killed her to protect mom." Stephanie bit her lip and looked at her sister. "Is that it?"

"Yeah – that's it." Emma wiped her eyes. "Mom and dad worked hard to rebuild their marriage and their lives. They love each other and us more than anything."

"I know it's just, finding out that dad cheated on mom…"

"I get it – it was a shock to me too but that was over 20 years ago and mom and dad both made their peace with it. Don't make dad pay for it again." Emma took her sister's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I won't." Stephanie wiped her eyes.

After a minute Emma smiled at her sister. "Hey, I have an idea – why don't we go down to the lake and take a swim?" Emma stood up. "It's a hot day outside and I bet the lake is the perfect temperature."

Steph threw herself back on the bed. "I don't know Em, it's awfully hot out there."

"Which is why it is a perfect day for a swim. We can pack some lunch and spend the day getting tan." Emma held out her hand. "We can even see if boys would like to join us although they are in the middle of a massive gaming session."

Stephanie laughed. "Zombies or war?"

"Actually the war against zombies." Both girls laughed at their brothers. "We should also give our guards a chance to change. I doubt they want to be out there in three piece suits."

"Sounds good – meet you in the kitchen in 20 minutes?" Stephanie was already headed to the dresser to get out her swimming suit.

"Sounds good." Emma headed out the door to begin gathering things for their day out.

* * *

"This was the best idea Em." Stephanie and Emma both were laying out on the dock after having swam for a little bit and eating lunch. "I can't believe that the boys are missing this."

Emma laughed. "Nothing comes between men and their video games. I have always been grateful that Cam isn't a gamer."

"No, he prefers a real gun. Do you two ever go shooting together?" Stephanie was happy to have a distraction from her mom and Matt's kidnapping.

"We went once and," Emma smiled thinking about it, "never again. It doesn't do a cop's ego much good when his girlfriend is a better shot than he is."

It was Stephanie's turn to laugh. "I bet it doesn't. Where is Cam?"

"He is down at the station talking with Dante. He can't be put on the case since his mother-in-law is one of the victims but he is getting his leave extended so he can help everyone here with the search." Emma's pride in her husband was clear as she spoke. "How are things with Jack?"

"I'm waiting until mom comes home before I make…" Stephanie was cut off by a sharp pain in her back.

Emma saw her sister fall forward. She caught her and felt a dart in the middle of Steph's back. She pulled it out and set the girl down on her towel. "Steph?" She looked for the guards and saw that they were both on the ground.

"Help!" She barely got the word out before a dart hit her in the chest and a sudden darkness took over her vision.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Explain to me why we are doing this again?" RJ pouted as the boys made their way down to the lake.

"Because it is a beautiful day outside and our sisters asked us to join them." John shook his head at the youngest member of the family. "Besides, you had already lost 6 games."

"I was getting better." RJ's pout quickly turned into a look of concern as they got near the lake. "Where are they? Did they head back up to the house?"

Mal began inspecting the area and quickly found the guards unconscious in the grass. He looked at John and RJ. "RJ, go get dad. John, help me look for the girls."

RJ was in great shape thanks to baseball and was back at the house in less than minute. He burst into the house and began yelling. "Dad! Jason!"

Patrick and Jason came running out into the hall. "RJ – what is it?"

"The girls, we went to the lake to join them for a swim and the guards were on the ground and they were missing." RJ suddenly realized what had probably happened and began to cry. "I should have gone with them. We all should have gone with them…"

Patrick pulled his son into hug and comforted him while Jason got on his phone. "Then I have no doubt that you would be missing too. Go upstairs and lock yourself in your room."

RJ wiped his face and ran up the stairs. "You have to stop him dad. This has to end."

Patrick nodded his head. "I will. Go."

A guard followed RJ up the stairs as Jason got off the phone. "The rest of the guards are headed to the lake and the police are on their way here. Let's go."

Patrick and Jason ran down to find the boys scouring the area for even the slightest trace of the girls. The picnic basket and their towels were still on the dock. Patrick and Jason got closer and noticed a small dart lying on one of the towels. "They drugged them." Patrick shook his head and looked at Jason incredulously. "They shot my daughters with tranquilizer darts like they were animals and took them."

Jason grabbed Patrick and pulled him into a tight hug as Mal and John came running over. "We are going to get them back. Nikolas had to have made a mistake and we will take advantage of it."

* * *

Emma yawned and stretched as she tried to wake up. She finally opened her eyes and jumped off the bed. "What happened?"

She didn't have time to answer the question before the door to her room opened and Dr. Jackson came strolling in, carrying his medical bag. "Good afternoon Dr. Scorpio-Drake. How are you feeling?"

"You." The contempt Emma felt for the man flowed from her lips. "I should have known you and Nikolas were behind this. Where is he?"

"Nikolas is reuniting with his daughter." Terrell pulled out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. "Now I need to check your vitals."

"Fine." Emma sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Terrell to do his exam.

He finished and smiled at Emma. "You are in perfect health – but that isn't really surprising considering who your mother is."

"And my father." Emma noticed that Terrell flinched at she said it. "I take it you are not my dad's biggest fan? Is that why you are helping Nikolas?"

"Your father destroyed the woman I love and then his brother killed her." Terrell threw the blood pressure cuff into his bag.

"Lisa." It wasn't that great a shock given what she had learned from her mother. "The woman that tried to kill my mother and put me in danger several times?" Emma hadn't told Stephanie about the car accident or the fact that Lisa had burned down their Uncle Mac's house.

"Your father drove her to it." Terrell was getting upset about the way Emma was talking about Lisa.

"The woman was insane – no one drove her to trying to use my mother's blood as a weapon against my father." Emma didn't even try to hide her anger. "She was trying to kill my mom when she was stopped by my uncle."

"Your uncle murdered her in cold blood and got away with it." Terrell turned back around and glared at her. "Fortunately, I am getting to fix the mistakes the courts made years ago."

Emma stood up and marched over to him. "What are you doing to my uncle?"

Terrell stared Emma straight in the eyes. "Nothing too bad – yet. Of course, your uncle's health is completely under your mother's control. If she does as she is told, he will remain healthy. If not…"

"That's blackmail." Emma looked at the man, horrified at what he was suggesting. "She would never let anyone be hurt because of her."

"Which is fortunate for your uncle." Terrell headed out the door. "See you tomorrow Emma."

* * *

Stephanie was trying to open the window to her room when she heard the door open. Moving quickly, she threw herself on the bed and waited for whoever was coming in to see her. The door opened wide but no one entered. "Hello?"

She got up and started walking towards the door when a large figure filled the doorway. She stopped and tried to get a good look at their face. "Who's there?"

The figure stepped through the doorway and Stephanie gasped. Nikolas smiled at her. "Hello Stephanie. Welcome home."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Stephanie swallowed hard. "Nikolas."

"I think you should call me dad." Nikolas took a step forward.

Stephanie took a step back, shaking her head. "No I won't because you are not my dad. My dad is Dr. Patrick Drake." A look of pain crossed Nikolas's face but Stephanie didn't care. She had no intention of feeding his delusions.

"I never want to hear that bastard's name again. He stole you from me."

"He saved me from you." Stephanie had heard the story from both her mom and John. "Your obsession with mom put me in danger and my dad made sure that I was protected from you. You kidnapped my mom multiple times and my sister," Steph stopped, "where's Emma?"

"Emma is in her room resting."

"You kidnapped her again?" She was yelling but she didn't care. "She just got back from her honeymoon. She should be going to work and spending time with her husband – not being held captive by a madman."

Nikolas was getting angry – this was not the reunion he had been expecting. "Stephanie, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what I need to do." She stared him dead in the eyes. "You are not my father."

Nikolas backed away, hurt by Stephanie's reaction. "I know you feel that way now but that will change. I promise you, you will know me as your father."

He slammed the door behind him as he left, furious with Stephanie's response to him. He would have his family back no matter what it took.

* * *

Aiden was watching TV when he heard a pounding on his door. He opened it to find a seething Jack on the other side. He grabbed Aiden by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Aiden was surprised when he saw Cam standing behind Jack looking just a mad.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nikolas – you need to tell us how you got in contact with him."

Confusion filled Aiden's face. "Why the hell would I know where he is?"

"Because you told him where to find Stephanie. She asked you to help her get in contact with him…" Jack was doing his best not to punch Steph's ex.

"No!" Aiden looked at Cam. "I was going to but Steph called me earlier today and told me she had changed her mind – that she was going to stay at the Quartermaines and find another way to help with the search."

Jack glared at Aiden. "I swear to God if you are lying to me…"

"I'm not." He looked at his brother one more time. "No, not Steph…"

Cam nodded his head as Jack released the boy. "He took Emma and Stephanie earlier today."

"Cam, I am so sorry. I swear I had nothing to do with this. I wasn't thrilled with Stephanie wanting to contact Nikolas in the first place."

Jack shook his head at the Aiden. "Then why were you going to help her?"

"Because it was what she wanted to do and I wanted her to know I supported her decision." Aiden had no problem defending his decision.

"Sometimes what you want isn't the best thing for you." Cam saw a lot of their grandfather Luke in Aiden at this moment. "Sometimes you need the people who love you to step in and stop you from doing something stupid."

Aiden was hit hard by his brother's words. "I can see that now. Is there anything I can do to help find them?"

Jack was already heading out the door. "If you hear from Stephanie – let us know. Don't go off on your own or try to play hero. You tell us so we can save Stephanie, Emma and Robin." He looked at Cam. "Let's go."

Aiden grabbed his brother as he turned to leave. "Cam…"

"I'll be at the Quartermaines. I can't go home until…" Cam got choked up thinking about his missing wife. "Mom knows. She might feel better having you visit for a few days."

"I'll go over right now." Aiden hugged Cam before he left the apartment. "She's coming home Cam. They all are."

"I know." Cam hugged his brother back before heading back to the Quartermaine mansion to continue the search for his missing wife.

* * *

"Do you believe him?" Jagger and Jack were standing outside, taking a few minutes to catch up after Jack's trip to see Aiden.

Jack nodded his head. "Yes, he may be impulsive and a bit foolish but he is also honest. He seemed upset by the news that Emma and Stephanie were kidnapped."

"Maybe because his sister-in-law was taken too." Jagger wasn't completely convinced of Aiden's innocence. "He's feeling guilty because it was just supposed to be Stephanie."

"Trust me Jagger, I would love to have a reason to blame Aiden for this but I can't. The truth is that the Drakes tend to hole up here when there is trouble. It is really not that big of a stretch that Nikolas figured it out. It's the middle of summer and hot out - the lake is a logical place to stake out."

Jagger sighed. "I guess you have a point there." He looked at his young friend. "How are you doing?"

Jack scoffed at the question. "My girlfriend, her sister and her mother have been kidnapped by a madman who just happens to Steph's biological father. How do you think I am doing?"

"Sorry, stupid question." Jagger started to say something else but Jack was already walking away. "Jack..."

"Just find them Jagger. You owe us all that." Jack turned around and walked back into the mansion.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Patrick sat at the dining room table, drinking coffee and trying to focus. It had been a day and a half since the girls were abducted and he was barely sleeping, just enough to help him function. The caffeine was needed to be alert just in case a lead was found.

He heard the front door slam open and Jason came running into the room. Patrick could tell that Jason was excited as soon as he walked in the door. "Jason?"

"We have a lead." Jason laid down a map. "The cameras on the south side of the estate, by the lake, caught the car as it was leaving. We got a license plate number. The car was found at a local airstrip that had only one flight leave the other evening. It was headed to a small airstrip in Canada."

"Canada?" Patrick couldn't believe his girls and Robin were that far away.

"Yes – we checked the records we had on file for Nikolas and Faison and discovered that Faison owned a small island near Manitoulin Island in the Georgian Bay. It's about 4 hours from here by air." Jason was thrilled that they had figured out where Nikolas was hiding out.

"Close enough to get to by helicopter?" Patrick felt hopeful for the first time in a week.

"Yes." Jason smiled at his old friend. "There is an old airstrip about a mile from the Bay and then we can take a boat to the island. Tell everyone to get ready – we leave for the airport in 30 minutes."

Patrick jumped out of the chair and headed upstairs to get John and Cam – it was time to bring the women they loved home.

* * *

Emily came bounding into Robin's room, not even attempting to hide her excitement. "Are you ready Robin?"

Robin sat on the bed and took her pills. "Ready for what?"

"For the wedding – in 5 hours you will be Princess Robin Cassadine." Emily squealed with delight and clapped her hands. "We have so much to do before you walk down the aisle."

Robin tried her best to hide her absolute disgust at having to marry Nikolas. She had been locked in this room since she was brought here. She had been unable to get to Matt so they could escape and she was not leaving her brother-in-law behind. "We have plenty of time Emily and you have done a wonderful job of getting everything set up. I appreciate it."

"That's what the matron of honor is for." Emily got a sly look on her face. "And I have a surprise for you."

Robin's heart began to beat faster. "Surprise?"

"You'll see at the ceremony – I can't wait!" Emily went to the closet and checked to make sure the dress was still there, along with Robin's shoes. "Great, the dress is ready and Nikolas got the tiara to me so I will give it to the hairdresser before she does your hair. Why don't you get some rest and I will be back in a couple of hours with lunch and to help you get ready."

Robin forced a smile. "Sounds great – what would I do without you Em?"

Emily beamed at the comment. "I'll see you in a little while." She hurried out the door, making sure that the guard locked it behind her, and headed to her next stop.

* * *

Emma paced the floor as she tried to figure out what was going on. She had not seen anyone since she was brought here the other day except the guards and that was only at meal time. She had numerous books to read and that had kept her from going completely crazy.

She walked over to the window and, once again, tried to figure out where she was using the tricks her grandparents had taught her. She had not seen any geographic markers but, given the view and what she knew of Nikolas, Emma was almost certain they were on an island somewhere. She assumed her mom, uncle and sister were nearby, probably in the same building, but she couldn't help them if she didn't get out herself.

The door opened and Emma was shocked to Emily come through it. "Hi Emma! It's been a long time."

"Where is my family?" Emma didn't have the patience to deal with the insane woman today.

"That wasn't very polite." Emma glared at her so Emily just moved on. "You will be seeing your family later today." Emily nodded at the guard who came in with a garment bag and set it on the bed. "You will need to wear this and there are shoes in the bag. Someone will be here to get you at 1:30."

"Get me for what?" Emma knew she didn't have a choice but to go to whatever Nikolas was planning but she at least wanted a heads up on what she was walking into.

"See you later!" Emily ignored Emma's last question and left the room.

The guard shut the door and Emma opened up the bag to discover a very nice green floral print dress with matching shoes in it. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

"Stephanie?" Emily walked into the youngest girl's room and smiled at the pouting figure by the window.

"Who else would it be?" Steph had been given the heads up by her father that Emily was working with Nikolas so she wasn't surprised to see her standing in her room.

Emily's smile never faltered. "Of course you are Stephanie – I see so much of your father in you."

Stephanie felt anger swell in her for what seemed like the tenth time in the past day and a half. "I look like my mom and I act like my dad – Patrick Drake."

Emily shook her head. "You have your mother's eyes but your hair is just like Nikolas's and…"

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to hear is that you and Nikolas have come to your senses and you are going to let me, my mom, my sister and Uncle Matt go home." Stephanie continued to stare out the window.

"You are home Stephanie." Emily knew Nikolas had been having a difficult time with his youngest child. "Your father wants to know if there is anything we could bring you to make you more comfortable."

"How about 4 one-way tickets home?" Steph finally looked at Emily. "Because my home is in Port Charles with my mom Robin, my father Patrick and my brothers and sister – not here."

Emily shook her head. "So stubborn, just like your mother." Nikolas had told Emily that he had had supper with Stephanie the night before and the girl had refused to even acknowledge him. Emily knew it was killing him that Steph was treating him that way. "I have something for you – a gift from your father."

"I don't want it." Steph stared out the window once more.

"What if I told you that you will be able to see your family if you accept this gift?" Stephanie turned around and Emily smiled at her. "I thought that might get your attention." She motioned to the guard and he entered the room with another garment bag. "I will be back to get you after lunch and then you will get to see your family, so long as you are dressed properly of course."

"Don't worry – I will be." Hopefully the Scorpio-Drakes would be able to figure out a way to escape once they were together.

"Good – see you in a little bit." Emily left the room.

Stephanie slowly made her way over to the bed, almost scared to open the bag. She took a deep breath and slowly eased down the zipper to reveal a gorgeous green floral print dress. "What the hell are we going to?"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Stephanie was staring at herself in the mirror when the door opened up and Nikolas waltzed in. "Stephanie – you look beautiful."

Steph wasn't sure that she agreed with Nikolas. She preferred her hair down but the hairdresser had told her that Nikolas had insisted on an updo befitting a princess. Steph had rolled her eyes at the comment but let the woman do her job. The dress hit her in between her knees and ankles, an awkward length on her short body and was a size too big so it hung oddly on her small frame. "What is this all about?"

"You'll see soon enough but first, I wanted some time alone with you." He sat down at the table in her room. "Please join me." Stephanie briefly considered ignoring his request but her need for answers won out and she sat down with him.

"I wanted to show you something." He pulled out a picture and smiled at it before setting it down on the table and sliding it over to her. "This is us right after you were born."

Stephanie looked at the picture curiously. Nikolas was smiling widely at the baby he held in his arms. "I look so small."

"You were – 6lbs, 5 oz, 17 inches long. Really not surprising considering who your mom is." Nikolas hoped that this was a sign that Stephanie's walls were finally breaking down. "You can keep it if you want."

"No thank you." Steph pushed the photo back to Nikolas. "But if you have any of me and John together, I would like to have those."

Nikolas was disappointed but not surprised – she and her brother had always been close. "Of course." He smiled at her. "How is your brother?"

"Doing very well. He started dating a friend of Emma's after the wedding." Stephanie didn't smile as she conveyed the information.

"Yes, Patty. I actually helped her dad out a little bit before she was born. Threatened to pull my funding from GH if the chief of staff didn't have her admitted." Nikolas had been receiving treatment for a brain tumor and had overheard Dr. Ford refusing to treat Patty's mother Angie. Nikolas had responded to the situation immediately.

Stephanie had heard this story before from her parents. "I know, but my dad was the one who got Joe a job and medical insurance so that Patty could be born at GH. That's why she was named after my dad, not you." Steph watched Nikolas cringe but she didn't care. "And my mom and dad both worked with my Uncle Mac to make sure that Joe was given probation – not you."

Nikolas began squeezing his fists under the table, trying to control his anger. He took a deep breath and continued. "And his work? I understand he recently got Cassadine Industries involved in racing?"

"Yes, Mal is the driving the car John is sponsoring. Our dad was the one who really helped John see the potential benefits in sponsoring a car. You know he calls my dad Pops, right?" Steph was enjoying getting underneath Nikolas skin. "He said my dad is the closest thing to a real father he's ever had."

"Because Patrick stole you two from me!" Nikolas finally exploded, unable to contain his anger anymore. "He stole my wife from me at the altar and you and your brother from me by locking me away in a nuthouse. But that changes today. Today we will finally become the family we always should have been."

Nikolas stood up and walked to the corner of the room while Stephanie sat there in shock. He was far more unstable than she could have guessed. "What do you mean…?" Stephanie looked at her dress again. "Oh my God – you can't be serious?"

Nikolas walked over to Stephanie and held out his arm. "It's time to go to the ballroom. Emma and Matt are waiting for us and your mom will be down shortly."

Stephanie briefly considered telling him no but decided it was wiser to comply. Soon she would be with her family again and then they could work on escaping from Nikolas and his sick plans for them and her mother.

* * *

Robert sat across from Patrick on the Quartermaine jet as they flew into Canada. "How are you doing?"

"This has to end Robert." Patrick didn't look at his father-in-law, just kept staring out the window. Another 15 minutes and they would be on the ground and headed to the island. "He can't keep destroying our lives every few years the way Faison did with you and Anna."

"Agreed – that's why you will leave Nikolas to me, Jason and Anna. You and everybody else just concentrate on getting the girls and Matt out of there." Robert had already discussed this very issue with his ex-wife and the former mobster earlier. Nikolas had been given one too many chances to escape justice and that ended today.

"Dad?" RJ sat down next to his Grandpa. "Are you sure that I can't come with you?"

"Absolutely not." Patrick looked at his youngest boy and shook his head. The only reason RJ and Mal were on this plane was because both boys had sworn that they would track down Nikolas themselves if Patrick even attempted to ship the off to a safe house. "We agreed that you would wait here on the plane for us to return with your mother, sisters and uncle."

"But Mal and I are both great shots…" RJ still felt guilty about not stopping Nikolas from grabbing the girls.

"Yes you are but your mother would kill me if anything happened to you under my watch." Patrick gave his son a small smile. "Can you imagine the kind of lectures we would get if either one of you got so much as a scratch today?"

RJ couldn't help but laugh. "Mom does love to lecture."

"Yes she does so let's not give her any more material for a new one." Patrick placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You and Mal will stay here on the plane with your guards."

"But Dad…"

"We already have plenty of people going to the island." Patrick pointed at the small army they had amassed getting ready in the back of the plane. Jason, Jack and Jagger were going over their weapons while Cam, Nathan, Mac, and Anna reviewed the layout of the island and house they had managed to dig up. Lucky was also on board the plane; he had still been in town when Robin was kidnapped and immediately offered his help in finding his old friend and her daughters. In addition, there were 10 personal guards hired by Jason to assist in the rescue operation. "You and your brother are staying here, end of story."

"And if you try to get off this plane," Robert smiled at his grandson, "I will personally tie you up and you know you cannot get out of my knots. Understood?"

RJ sighed. He knew his grandpa wouldn't hesitate to follow through on his threat. "Fine, but you promise to bring them all back safely?"

"I promise." Robert looked at Patrick.

Patrick nodded his head. "We both promise."

The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Everybody please fasten their seat belts – we will be landing in 10 minutes."

"RJ, sit down and buckle up please." Patrick watched as his son did as he was told and then turned his attention back to the window, watching as the clouds disappeared and the ground came into view. It wouldn't be much longer and they would rescue his family and be rid of Nikolas for good.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Stephanie broke away from Nikolas the second she saw her sister and uncle together in the ballroom. She hugged them both, excited to be with her family again. "Are you guys okay?"

Emma nodded. "I'm fine – just not quite sure what is going on."

Steph looked at Matt and realized he had figured it out. "Matt…"

She didn't get another word out before Nikolas walked up to the small group. "I am so happy you can be here to share in this day with us. Now girls, if you will stand over there," Nikolas pointed to a stand at the front of the room with a bunch of flowers, "and Matt, will you have a seat," he pointed to a chair in the middle of the room, "so we can get started."

"Started with…" Emma was cut off by Steph dragging her to the spot Nikolas had indicated.

Steph whispered in Emma's ear. "He's completely insane. We need to be careful – just remember that none of this is real."

"None of what?" Emma looked at Steph and realized that they were wearing matching dresses. "That son of a bitch. We have to stop this."

Suddenly the sound of music filled the air. The door to the ballroom opened up and Emily walked towards the girls in a dress similar to the theirs. Nikolas joined her and soon was escorting her with a wide smile on his face. They reached the girls and Emily stood with them while Nikolas took his place on the opposite side of the stand. A man came out and stood between them holding a bible in his hands.

The music changed to a wedding march and Robin appeared in the doorway, Terrell escorting her into the room. A look of shock washed over her face as she saw her daughters standing next to Emily. She instantly ran to them, completely ignoring Emily and Nikolas. "Emma, Stephanie." Tears came from all three women as they hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Nikolas," Stephanie made a point of calling him by his first name, "kidnapped us. He had the crazy idea that bringing me here would change my mind about who my father is. He was wrong, of course."

Robin smiled at her strong-willed little girl – so much like her and Patrick, despite her DNA. She turned around, furious at Nikolas. "How dare you kidnap my girls!"

"I wanted them here to celebrate with us." Nikolas nodded and a guard stepped up behind Matt and pointed a gun at the doctor's head. Nikolas held out his hand. "We can discuss this after the ceremony."

Robin shook her head, gave her girls one last hug and then took Nikolas's hand, joining him at the altar. The man looked at them and smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

Patrick's impatience was eating away at him as they made their way into the house. The group had made short work of the guards on the grounds and surrounding the entrances and now they were trying to figure out where everyone was being held.

A guard just inside the door raised his gun but he didn't even get a shot off before Jagger had the man disarmed on the ground. "Where are they?"

The guard was so shocked by the turn of events he didn't even have time to think of a lie. "The ballroom."

"Thank you." Robert reached over and punched the guard out. He looked at the group. "Shall we dance?"

* * *

"Do you Nikolas, take this woman, Robin, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The man looked at Nikolas as he asked the question.

"I do." Nikolas held Robin's hand so tight she felt like it might break.

He turned to Robin. "And do you Robin…"

Before he could finish the question, the doors flung open and Patrick answered it for her. "No, she doesn't." The rescue team ran in, making quick work of the guards. Nikolas pulled Robin into his arms, arm practically crushing her throat, while the girls and Matt ran to the team.

Stephanie and Emma hugged their father tight. Emma then let go and ran to her husband while Steph kept a tight hold on her dad. "Are you okay – he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No Daddy, I promise I'm okay." She looked into the throng of people and saw Jack. "Get mom away from him." She ran to Jack as Patrick looked at his brother. "And you, are you okay?"

"May need a couple of days off to recover from all the fun I've had here but," he smiled at Patrick, "I'm fine. Go get your wife and let's go home." Matt stepped behind the armed men, smart enough to know when he should step back and let the professionals take over.

"It's over Nikolas – let her go." An overwhelming sense of déjà vu filled Patrick as he stared at the scene before him. He took a step forward. "Robin…"

"I love you Patrick." Robin's tears were soaking Nikolas's tuxedo as he held her in place.

"No! You stole my life Patrick. You stole Robin, Mal, John and Stephanie." Nikolas glared at his two children. "It's time I take something back." Nikolas gave a little nod and Terrell pulled two guns from his tux and handed one to Nikolas. He pointed the gun at Robin's head. "We are leaving."

Robert stepped forward, gun drawn. "Like hell you are. My daughter is going home to her husband and family."

Nikolas looked to his left and right and saw that the exits were blocked. He thought about it and made a decision. He began to back away from everyone. "No, Robin is going wherever I go."

Patrick looked behind the man and saw that there was a balcony overlooking the water and instantly figured out what Nikolas's plan was. "Stop!"

He wasn't the only one. Emily began crying. "Nikolas, no."

"It's the only way." He pulled Robin to the balcony while Robert kept his gun trained on the man.

"Don't even think about it Cassadine. Be smart and let my daughter go." Robert wanted to pull the trigger but the risk was too great. Nikolas's finger was firmly planted on the trigger and Robert had no doubts that he would shoot Robin rather than let her return to her husband.

Robin guessed what was happening and made a decision. She gathered her courage and grabbed the gun barrel in her hand, shoving it up towards the ceiling while driving her elbow into Nikolas's side. Shocked by the sudden move, he pulled the trigger and a piece of ceiling fell down and hit Emily in the head, knocking her out.

The group rushed forward while Robin continued to fight with Nikolas but the two were too close to the balcony. She lost balance briefly and Nikolas took advantage of it to pull them both over the edge.

Patrick watched in horror as his wife fell over the edge of the balcony, unable to reach her in time to stop it. "Robin!"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Robin had never been so grateful for her parents training in her life. Once she realized that Nikolas was pushing them over the edge, Robin began to plan a way not to fall. Within seconds she had grabbed onto the rail as Nikolas pulled them over it. Holding tight, she used every ounce of strength she had to hold on to it. "Patrick!"

Patrick appeared at the rail and grabbed Robin's hand. He started to pull her up but her weight suddenly tripled as Nikolas began pulling himself up from the bottom ledge of the balcony and grabbed Robin by the legs. "She's coming with me."

Patrick was about to yell for more help when John, Jack and Robert came running over. Robert trained his gun on Nikolas while Jack and John helped Patrick keep Robin from falling. "Let her go Nikolas. Grab onto the rail or I will shoot you." Robert already had the gun cocked and ready to go.

Nikolas glared at Robert. "I will never let her go."

Robert shook his head. "Wrong answer." He pulled the trigger and Nikolas was hit in the right shoulder. His right arm released its hold on Robin due to the shot. Patrick and the boys took advantage to pull Robin back over the railing as Nikolas fell from the balcony and hit the rocks below.

Patrick began examining Robin. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Robin grabbed her husband and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you, so much." Patrick kissed her again as John walked over to the couple.

Robin turned to her oldest boy. "John, your father…"

"My father is standing right next to you." He looked back at Robert who nodded his head. "Nikolas is dead."

"John, I am so sorry." Robin reached over and hugged John close.

"It wasn't your fault. He was trying to kill you and he obviously wanted to die. At least now we can all finally live in peace." John hugged Robin. He then reached over and pulled Patrick into a hug as well. "I'm going to go call the plane and let the boys know everyone is safe."

"The boys?" Robin glared at Patrick.

"I made them swear to stay on the plane." Patrick put his arms around his wife. "Let's go see our girls."

The couple had not even taken a step before shots rang out once more. They rushed into find Terrell lying on the ground in a pool of blood and Matt standing over the body with a gun in his hand.

"Matt, you need to calm down." Patrick had taken the gun from Matt's hand and sat his brother down in a chair. "What happened?"

Matt still didn't talk so Cam spoke up. "He stopped Terrell from killing Emma."

"What!" Patrick was furious.

Matt nodded. "He grabbed Emma and began dragging her out of the room with a gun in her side. He said that Nikolas had robbed him of his revenge on me but taking Emma would be his revenge on you." Matt looked at his brother. "I couldn't let him do it."

Cam held Emma close. "Matt grabbed my gun. Emma elbowed Terrell in the stomach and ran away. Terrell raised his gun and…"

"I fired." Matt's eyes filled with tears. "I had to save her."

"Just like you saved me all those years ago." Robin kneeled down and took Matt's hands in hers. "You saved my little girl, your niece, and we are so grateful."

Matt reached over and hugged Robin, still in shock about what he had done. "I had to…"

"Matt, look at me." Robin waited until Matt's eyes were on hers. "You saved Emma's life. Terrell would have killed her. You didn't have any other choice."

Matt nodded before collapsing off the chair and into Robin's arms, crying hard. Patrick joined them on the floor and hugged his brother. "We will get through this together."

Jack put his arms around Stephanie and held her close. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Jack look at her, not quite believing what she was saying. "Really I am. I know I should feel some sense of loss but how can you miss something you never had? I have my dad here, safe and sound. Nikolas was just my genetic donor – nothing more. The people I am worried about are John and Matt."

John heard his little sister and tried to reassure her. "I'm fine." Stephanie's look said she didn't believe him. "Really. The man I loved, my father, died years ago. This man was just a monster in his body. I am just glad that you, Emma and Mom are okay."

Stephanie hugged her brother tight. "I love you John."

"I love you too Steph." He rubbed his neck and smiled at her. "What do you say we get you guys changed and back to the plane – I am pretty sure that our brothers are going crazy waiting to see you."

Robin looked down at her dress. "I do want to get out of this thing."

Robin started heading towards the room where she was kept and Patrick started following her. "Let's go. Cam you take Emma and John, you take Steph."

Both men nodded and Robin stopped walking. "Patrick, I'll be okay…"

"You are not leaving my sight." He nodded to Mac who went to Matt's side and start talking to the doctor. Patrick took Robin in his arms. "Mac has a unique way of comforting someone and I am certain that, after a few minutes with him, Matt will feel a million times better."

Robin looked over at her brother-in-law and uncle and saw Matt's mood was already changing. "You're right. Let's get me the hell out of this dress."

"I love it when you say that." Patrick kissed her again and Robin gave a little giggle.

"Down boy – there be plenty of time for that when we get home." Robin turned around and the couple walked down the hall.

"Now you're right – we have all the time in the world." Patrick took Robin's hand and walked her back to the room so she could change. She would change clothes and they would leave this island, and Nikolas, behind for good.


	50. Chapter 50

Epilogue

Patrick sat on the couch watching the race. "Now, you have to watch turn 3 because it is easy to lose control…"

"Patrick Noah Drake!" Robin yelled at her husband from the kitchen. "You get in here and explain yourself now!"

Patrick stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Yes sunshine?"

Robin glared at him. "Don't sunshine me. What do you have to say about this?"

Patrick looked at the table and at the two little faces covered in chocolate ice cream staring back at him. "What? Ice cream is loaded with calcium."

"It is also loaded with sugar." Robin pulled out the wet wipes and handed them to Patrick, taking the third child from his arms. "You are going to clean up your grandsons and then explain to their mother that you loaded them up on sugar."

"But Robin…"

"No." Robin cuddled the little girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes in her arms. "You need to get PJ and Mac all cleaned up while I give Anna her bath."

Patrick walked over to the twins but not before stopping to give Robin a kiss. "Alright Grandma, I'll take care of it."

Robin shook her head at him and laughed before taking their granddaughter upstairs for her bath. Patrick leaned down and began cleaning up the boys. "Now you got me in trouble with Grandma Robin."

"Sorry Grandpa Patrick." Patrick John, called PJ for short, looked up earnestly at his grandpa. Malcolm, his little brother by 15 minutes, nodded his head in agreement. Both of the boys were the spitting image of their mother Emma, right down the famous Drake dimple.

"It's okay but you both should really get a bath before mommy and daddy are here to get you." Cam and Emma were out shopping for the next member of the family, a little girl due in less than a month. "What do you say – should we join your cousin and Grandma Robin in the tub?"

Both boys jumped off their chairs. "Yeah!" The three year olds ran up the stairs as Patrick walked quickly behind them. He watched the boys burst into the bathroom and heard Robin laughing as she helped them into the tub.

"No splashing and I will get out the soap crayons." Robin reached into a cabinet and pulled out the bath toys. "Remember Anna is only one so you need to be careful."

"Yes Grandma." Little Mac took the crayons from Robin. "Thanks Grandma – you're the best!"

"Thank you." Mac leaned over the tub and Robin happily gave him a kiss. "Now be careful and share with Anna and your brother."

Patrick sat down behind Robin and held her close. She may not remember what today was but he did – it was the fifth anniversary of Nikolas's death. He smiled at little Anna as she happily splashed in the tub with her cousins – a lot had happened in those five years.

John and Stephanie had made a point of going through all of Nikolas's things before they left the island so that they could have pictures of their years together before Patrick and Robin had rescued her. They had also found various bank accounts and a will that left everything that Nikolas had gotten from Faison to Steph and John. Without any discussion or fanfare they donated every cent to the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing.

John had Nikolas's body cremated and the ashes spread at Wyndamere. A small ceremony was held and Robin even spoke at it, choosing to remember the dear friend she had once known and not the madman who had held her hostage on numerous occasions. It was a solemn event but one that was needed if the family was finally going to put Nikolas and all that he had done to them in the past.

A year and a half after being rescued from Nikolas, Emma and Cam announced that they were expecting. Robin was thrilled to be a grandma while Patrick took a little getting used to the idea. After a few laps around the track and one minor accident, Patrick finally got how lucky he and Robin were to be able to enjoy this next adventure in life side by side. The twins birth was one of the happiest days of their lives and the boys and Emma came through it with flying colors.

Then there was little Anna Angela Vine, their granddaughter thanks to John and Patty. The couple married three years ago and, a little over a year ago, Anna was born. Tiny and strong, she was the apple of her Grandpa Patrick's eye and he couldn't wait to teach her all about racing and hockey, just the same as the boys.

But along with the joys come the sorrows and the family suffered a huge loss not long after little Anna's birth when Robert passed away in his sleep. Robin was devastated, almost inconsolable, and Patrick was her shoulder to lean on. He understood the pain of losing a parent and did everything he could to remind her that she would always carry her father with her. Anna had moved back to the states and was staying close to them so she could spend her remaining years being the best grandma and great-grandma in the world.

"How soon until Steph gets here?" Stephanie was coming by with Maxie to go over her wedding plans. Jack had proposed to Stephanie right after he had graduated from med school and she hadn't even hesitated to say yes. Now he was in the middle of his residency at General Hospital in Orthopedics while Steph was a second year law student. If all went well, she would begin studying for the bar right after their honeymoon.

"They should be here anytime now." Robin smiled at her husband. "Did you get the tickets for the race?"

"Mal sent them to me yesterday and RJ can't wait to get to the track. He said it will be a great way to celebrate his graduation." Just like his sisters before him, RJ was getting ready to graduate from college early. He was graduating with honors from Harvard and had been accepted to Johns Hopkins for medical school. He couldn't wait to prove himself in the OR.

"Tell him to slow down – he hasn't graduated yet." Robin sighed and looked at Patrick. "Can you believe our baby is graduating college?"

"Our baby is almost 21 years old – it was bound to happen." Patrick shook his head at her. "Just means that we are closer to having one more doctor in the family."

"That reminds me – did you talk to Mal about taking at least one online course?" Robin was firmly convinced that Mal needed a fallback in case something happened to his racing career. Although Mal was one of the top drivers in the country, one bad accident could end his career and Robin wanted him to have something else to do.

"He and John have agreed that he should take a couple of business courses so that Mal can take over the racing team if necessary." Patrick loved his wife's concern for their children. "Happy?"

"I'd be happier if he wasn't behind the wheel going 200 miles per hour but, yes, that makes me happy." Robin leaned back and kissed Patrick. "You make me happy."

Suddenly a splash of water hit the couple and they heard Anna giggle. Robin grabbed a towel and wrapped the little girl up in it. "Alright – I think you are done. Let's get your PJs on while Grandpa Patrick gets your cousins cleaned up."

The little girl smiled at Patrick and held out her arms. "Pa pa." It was the closest to Grandpa Patrick she had gotten.

"That's right baby girl." He gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek and handed her back to Robin. "Be good for grandma."

Anna burrowed into the towel and snuggled against Robin's chest. A look of complete contentment filled Robin's face. There were days she still couldn't believe that she was so blessed. "Of course she will – she's grandma's girl."

* * *

"Thanks again Mom, we really needed a night out." John hugged Robin as Patty carried a sleeping Anna out to the car.

Patrick shook John's hand. "Never a problem, you know that. Besides, I love teaching my girls about racing."

John laughed. "I know you do Pops. I will see you guys Sunday at the race?"

"RJ and your dad will be there – I will be helping with your sister's wedding plans." Robin still had a hard time watching Mal race. "I love you."

"Love you too." John ran out to the car to drive his wife and daughter home.

Robin shut and locked the door before turning to her husband. "Well Dr. Drake, I think we had a successful evening with our grandchildren."

"Yeah, except for Emma wanting to kill me for feeding them ice cream." Patrick walked over and put his arms around his wife. "But all in all, another successful operation for the Scorpio-Drake team."

He leaned down to kiss her. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and was pleasantly surprised when Patrick reached down and picked her up into his arms. She began giggling. "Patrick!"

"Come on, we always celebrate after a successful operation." Patrick kissed Robin again, this time with all the passion he could muster. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you, so much." Robin kissed her husband once more as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Even though it had been a long day, the couple was more than ready for another long night.

The End


End file.
